


To the wing'd cup-bearers

by DarkHorse77



Series: Dragon Age Universe [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Childbirth, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2018-12-23 19:39:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 42
Words: 53,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11996607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkHorse77/pseuds/DarkHorse77
Summary: Ellyn Trevelyan is a unique mage before she went to the Temple of Sacred Ashes. When she meets a Amber eyed ex-Templar her whole world is turned upside down.





	1. Who is she?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic written before trespasser was released and so the Exalted Council never meet in this world. The Inquisition remains and passes on to the next generation. When I wrote this, over a year ago I did not know all the characters as I do now. So some of them may not act as they do in the game. Sorry for that, I was just using them to fill a role in the story.

Ellyn sat staring at the clouds floating past the window. She could feel the ill wind blowing in. She closed her eyes and cleared her mind of all thoughts. She scanned the surroundings. There it was... The footsteps approaching her door. She smiled as she recognised them as the master at arms, he paused before knocking on the door, "Lady Ellyn, it is time to go. Your father is most insistent." He faltered on the last word, her way in. Ellyn flicked her wrist and a barrier enveloped her. She did not want to go. The Temple of Sacred Ashes was a domineering place, it should be Mason going. He was older by six and a half minutes. It wasn't fair. It was clear in Ellyn’s mind it should be him going, not her. There was another more forceful knock at the door "Lady Trevelyan! Please I beg of you, please come out, your father wants to see you. He is most insistent." Ellyn sighed as she dropped the barrier. It was clear she was not going to win. She stood slowly and walked across the room to her night stand. A wry smile crossed her face as she pulled on her blue robes, these were her favourite she liked how the Silverite caught the sun as she walked. Her father on the other hand, did not like how these robes had what he called a ‘feminine cut’. Ellyn looked in the mirror and winked to herself. "I'll be right out Ser Ridgemount." Ellyn heard his release of breath as she confirmed she would be coming out. 

A few minutes later Ellyn closed the door, a shiver ran down her back, so sudden it was it stopped her in her tracks, "I shouldn't be going to this meeting. It's not right." She turned and looked at her room, "Why does this feel like goodbye?”. “I don’t know my lady, but your father was most insistent. Please.” Ridgemount indicated the way for Ellyn to follow. She huffed her way up the corridor towards the main hall. As she entered the room all eyes turned to her. "My dear, you look fantastic. I love how the blue brings out your eyes." Ellyn slumped her shoulders as she walked to embrace her mother. "My eyes are purple mother, just like Mason's, whom I'll point out should be going instead of me." Ellyn turned to the ceiling, "I know you can hear me Trevelyan, I, l... I am so pissed with you right now." "Ellyn, that's enough." Her father scolded, "You are going and that is final." Ellyn stamped her foot in protest. “You are not too old to be punished my girl, especially as you’re wearing…” Ellyn's mother as ever the peacekeeper stepped in front of her husband. She placed a finger on his mouth and tilted her head to the side as she looked longingly at Ellyn. As she did when Ellyn was a child she took a few strands of hair and stroked it. "My dear you know how important this is. You know how much we have invested. Please neither of us can go. Please go, protect the other mages. Make sure the deal hammered out is fair." Ellyn stared at her mother the fight in her gone. Ellyn nodded in agreement and kissed her mother goodbye without saying another word.

\-------------------------------

Ellyn looked longingly into the unfamiliar night sky and wondered what the future held for her. She couldn't read this place, too many minds concerned with the meeting. Too many angry at the options. Many travelers had stopped here to camp on the way to the conclave. The air was still and she was never comfortable out of the Circle or her home for very long. "How are you feeling Ellyn?" Tobias asked with a glint in his eye. "I am fine… the air, it’s just too still tonight. Listen all the animals are silent. Something... It just feels wrong." Ellyn lowered her gaze and watched the dancing embers in the dying fire. The temple of sacred ashes was an impressive place. It dominated the skyline in a way no other building could, not even the dwarves had something this impressive. As she stared at the mountain top, the silhouette of the building across the night sky enthralled Ellyn, the different hues of the clouds danced across the horizon as if they were on water. "Ellyn... Ellyn, your watch is over, go get some sleep. It is a long walk in the morning" First Enchanter Idris called from the fire. Ellyn looked up from her reverie, the bright embers danced in the air and distracted her once again. As she stood she couldn't shift the feeling, she hated that it wouldn’t go. Going to the Conclave, it had felt wrong for days, she had no explanation why. All she knew was she shouldn't go. Ellyn walked slowly back to her tent, she tried but couldn't shift it, it wasn't right this conclave. It was without doubt wrong. That night as her dreams swirled around her, Ellyn knew she was not alone in her mind…

“Why do you hide? Show yourself! You will learn I am no simple mage.” Ellyn found herself shouting at the figure that darted around in her peripheral vision. “I know you are there.” Ellyn was convinced of it now. The figure materialised a few feet in front of her. His head dipped as if to hide his face. "He has been bad, very, very bad." The figure ran across in front of her. "He broke the rules." Ellyn sat up in the tent, still within her dream. She looked around the space and unconsciously rubbed her eyes. "Too weak. He had no strength. Help he found. Then… Betrayed. Regret." Ellyn watched as the figure disappeared in front of her and reappeared on the bed behind her. "Only you can save them." His arm outstretched in her direction. The figure drifted towards her. "You must go, find her! She will call to you. You must go!" Ellyn turned around as the boy darted in and out of her vision. "He cannot finish his plan. No… No… It’s all wrong… All wrong." The image of the boy was fleeting. Ellyn felt the force of him on her as she fell back into bed. The jolt suddenly waking her from the dream. Ellyn’s heart was racing, she slowly sat up again and started searching the space immediately around her. As sweat poured from her brow, she leaned across and used the sleeve of her robe to wipe it away. With clean thoughts in her mind she looked towards the door. "I can still sense you." Ellyn closed her eyes and listened to the space around her. She rocked her head slowly trying to pick up on the smallest of sounds. "I will find out who you are!" Frustrated Ellyn returned to her bed, the unease of the situation weighing heavily on her shoulders. With a deep breath Ellyn blew out the candle and pulled the covers up to her chin. Within minutes she had strangely fell back into a deep sleep. As she replayed the images she saw in her mind, one came into sharp focus… a large brimmed hat. A hat which covered the boy's face. She focused on the image, “You’re really here aren’t you?” the boy looked up and ran towards her "She needs you!" for a second time that night, Ellyn jolted awake, her sheets wet from the sweat that was now seeping from every pore. Ellyn closed her eyes and tried to calm her breathing. Her chest hurt from the sudden release of adrenaline, her heartbeat firmly pounding in her ears. Ellyn unzipped the door and stepped out into the early morning mist. There was a blanket of summer frost on the floor, as she focused on the camp site it was clear some of the other mages had already left. Ellyn closed her eyes again trying to recall the fading images in her mind. As each one slipped from her mind’s eye only one question reminded “Who is 'she'?"


	2. How had this happened?

Ellyn woke with a start. Sitting up she instantly regretted it, the throbbing in her head, put a fuzziness on the world she hadn't seen since she’d stolen some of Uncle Maric’s brew with Mason four winters back. She rubbed both of her temples in little circular motions, and closed her eyes again. The fuzziness was clearing and she was starting to feel like herself again. Ellyn stretched her neck and heard various clicks she was certain should not have been then. Opening her eyes she looked around the room. A small elf women with a basket stood a few feet away from her. Ellyn could see her mouth moving, the fear in her eyes but nothing of what she said made sense. Before Ellyn could ask, the elf had ran out of the door. Dropping the basket on the floor in the process. 

Ellyn pushed herself up and walked over to examine the basket. It was her clothes freshly cleaned. She picked them up and placed them on the near side chest of drawers. Turning around slowly she took stock of the room around. It was sparse, but it had all that was needed. A wash bowl, a cabinet to the side, the chest of drawers. It even had pictures hung on the walls. Ellyn looked down and found herself in only her smalls, a smirk crossed her face. “No wonder the women ran away on seeing me!” She said to her reflection in the mirror. Ellyn gaped at the mirror as she looked at the plethora of cuts on her face. She winced as her eyes dropped to the heavy strapping that held her left leg and right shoulder together. That was some battle, flashes of demons and lightening clouded her thoughts. She stepped backwards, shaking the images from her mind. In the corner a wash basin, she stumbled over to the bowl and splashed the cold water on her face. Images of the Commander entered her thoughts. His subtle looks her way, her desire to know more about him. His sword of his hop, the small cut on his top lip. More water splashed onto her face and she dabbed it dry with the towel. Ellyn remained transfixed by the image in the mirror, her cuts gone…The face that looked back at her was not quite her own. Someone was looking at her from within the mirror, her eyes…they were bright amber. A cold shiver went down her back, and a consuming green glow appeared around her. 

Ellyn closed her eyes and slowly counted down from ten "....3....2....1" she open her eyes, her distinctive purple eyes flashed amber and then returned back to their normal purple. Ellyn stumbled back, reaching out for the side as she fell back towards the bed. She landed on the floor in a crumbled heel. It was another 30 minutes until Ellyn had composed herself enough to leave the small hut. Picking herself up, she quickly dressed and ran out the door. Ellyn only got a few meters before swathes of people started to gather around her. Some bowing, others on their hands and knees yet all with a look of awe upon their faces.

Two guards stood to attention at the top of a short flight of stairs. Ellyn stared at them as she walked past the men, on eye contact they bowed their heads. "That's her. That's the herald of Andraste." One of them said nudging the other. Ellyn pulled up her hood and lowered her head. "They said when she came out of the fade, Andraste herself was watching over her." The man to the side said. "Hush, we shouldn't disturb her." The woman replied pulling the man down into a crouching position. Ellyn tentatively made her way to the chantry, and tried in her mind to piece together the last few days. Nope, she wasn't going to be able to go there yet. She paused and stared up at the two massive doors. She stepped forwards and the large wooden doors creaked open. Stepping into the hall, all eyes turned and looked at her. Suddenly the two doors slammed behind her, a cavernous boom reverberated across the hall. Cassandra stood patiently in front of her, staring as if waiting for a statement to be made. "This is lady Montilyet, Josephine. She is our ambassador and political master. You have already met Leliana, she is spymaster and keeper of secrets. Finally this is...."

"Commander Cullen" Ellyn blushed as his name fell from her lips. Cullen took a few steps forward with his hand reaching up to her upper arm. Concern etched into his face as his thumb brushed over the cut above her right eye. "Ellyn, are you ok? I was concerned when you hadn't awoken." Ellyn closed her eyes and found herself falling into his hold. Her body naturally gravitating towards him. "I'm... I'm fine. Thank you for asking." Ellyn blushed as she slowly opened her eyes, she looked directly into his. Her hand flew up to cover her mouth, transfixed she stared at the same amber eyes she saw looking back at her in the mirror. She was his. No doubt about it. But he should have been a mage, he was a Templar, how had this happened?


	3. Deep Sleep

Ellyn ran past the Chancellor and other townsfolk searching for him. “Herald?” Ellyn turned to look at Dorian, “I am sure he is in here somewhere!” He said trying to reassure her. Ellyn nodded and continued into the room leaving Dorian to aid some old man. Ellyn journeyed deeper into the hall, she scanned the whole thing, he wasn't here. Cullen was no were to be seen. Ellyn lent on the pew as her heart started to race. Where was he?

Cullen searched the faces of those in the room around him, she wasn't here. His chest started to hurt, the crushing fear that she hadn't made it. Concerned he rushed back into the main hall on hearing the main doors close, frantically he searched to see if the Herald had returned. He had no right to, but he had to see her again. Already she was consuming his thoughts and his heart. As he turned towards the door he caught sight of her, leaning on a pew a few meters away. Hope rushed into his heart, the relief flooded his system. He turned and walked straight towards her. She looked up straight at him, and he smiled. Cullen found himself rushing towards her "Ellyn…” he paused and looked around the hall. “Herald, our position is not good…"

Ellyn let out the breath she had not noticed she was holding. He was alive, here, and next to her. It all seemed worth it at this point. Maker knows that this was the man she wanted. At this point it makes no sense, all she knew was he, an exTemplar was the one and she'll do anything to be with him. As Ellyn stared at Cullen, Cole brought her out of her reverie. "I have seen an Archdemon, it was in the fade, it looked like that." The frank statements were tumbling from Cole today. Cullen broke eye contact with Ellyn, as he processed the latest comment quickly, he gave Cole a double take "I don't care…”

Ellyn looked at Cullen, she knew in his eyes what his heart was saying. She could feel it. "If it will save these people, he can have me". As Ellyn spoke those words, words he knew she would say his heart screamed out into the darkness. Cole turned to see, staring at Cullen in a confused state, he tilted his head as if listening to something. Cole then turned and looked at Ellyn "It won't." Cole said bluntly. He turned back and watched as Cullen let go of the breath he was holding. A small smile crossed Cole’s lips as he watched the Commander. Cole watched in bemusement as the light with Cullen faded. “We could turn the remaining trebuchet…”

Ellyn looked around the Chantry, the faces of those around her were etched in fear and confusion. Ellyn nodded as she accepted Cullen's idea. To her right, Cole started another of his one sided conversation. "Yes that" he turned to Ellyn, "Chancellor Roderick can help.” Ellyn moved closer to hear what the Cleric had to say. "There is a path…” As the Chancellor explained Ellyn could feel hope rising again. Ellyn turned from Roderick to look into the eyes of the man she knew she was destined to be with, the man she was growing to love, Cullen shifted position as he considered all the information for a moment. He begun to nod as the plan fell into place. “Ok Cole, get the details from the Chancellor.” Ellyn turned back to the Commander, his eyes imploring her to stay. Ellyn found it hard to keep eye contact with him, turning away from him, she left unable to look at him for a second more. Surprised by her reaction a frown darken Cullen's brow "perhaps you'll surprise it, find away." With a heavy heart he turned and looked for his troops within the Chantry "Inquisition, follow Chancellor Roderick through the Chantry." As they hesitated Cullen's anxiety grew "Move" he bellowed as he walked up to back of the Chantry.

Roderick stumbled forward, Cole supporting him at his side. They paused as they watched the Commander mobilise the men. Cullen walked back past them as they were heading to the back of the chantry. "They'll load the trebuchet" Cullen said as he indicated to Ellyn the men walking past, his heart was in his ears, his sight had just turned to a tunnel, he wanted to say something, he wanted to touch her. As Ellyn walked out the door Cullen felt his heart leaving with her, he could feel his legs stumble underneath him. He stood staring at the door as it swung shut, his mind distracted. He was lost without her, how is it possible she wasn't even his? Cullen was suddenly brought back into focus by the approaching voice. Dorian was cursing his staff as he walked past the commander to follow Ellyn out the door. Cullen grabbed the Mage by his right shoulder "l appreciate I have no right to ask. But... please… bring her back. She means a lot… To the inquisition. Please Dorian, you brought her back once. Please do it again." As Dorian stared into the eyes of the old Templar it was clear the Commander in front of him was in despair. "I will try my best Commander, but the Elder one may choose otherwise. Get these people to safety. Myself and the Dwarf will do our best, I'm not so sure about Solas, he's hiding something." Dorian’s mind wandered off for a few seconds, he shook his head and turned back to Cullen, "Being from my House you get to notice when someone is lying from an early age." Dorian clapped Cullen on the shoulder, "I'll do my best, if it's the Maker's will she'll come back to you, and somehow, I think she will." With that Dorian followed after the others and the great oak doors shut for the last time.

As Cullen turned to head to the back of the hall, he closed his mind to everything. He wanted to hold her, get her back safe. "Cullen, we must get out of here." A voice shouted at him from behind. Cassandra stood to his right. "I am sure the Herald will return. Andraste will guide her." Cassandra opened the door, a quizzical look on her face outlined an untold story. As Cassandra continued out the door she ensured the crestfallen Commander left behind Haven and the Chantry. 

Cole had been helping Roderick Asignon the Grand Chancellor of the Chantry along the pilgrims pass. Each time he slipped Cole was there to help him regain his step. "Leliana!" Cullen was moving towards the front at some speed "Leliana!" as the two came together a fast conversation occurred between them and then Leliana ran off into the distance. "Why does he hide the light?" Cole asked the Chancellor in a direct fashion. "He knows what he feels is real and yet he is in denial and blocks the light." Roderick stopped and lent against the tree trying to catch his breath, "He is a proud man the Commander. He is ashamed of his past in Kirkwall, and in Kinloch Hold. All mistakes he thinks he must be punished for. As a result, he does not think he was worthy of her attention." Roderick lent forward and pulled Cole closer "You must help him. He must be who he is destined to be. Both of them. Andraste has been clear in her messages. Their son must exist." Roderick coughed and clutched his chest, the red drips on the ice white snow quickly disappeared under Cole's foot. "Chancellor..." Cullen ran across towards them, concern clear on his face. "Let me help you...” Cullen helped Roderick to his feet. Cole watched as the flicker of light inside Cullen, emblazoned, so much so he turned to shield his eyes. Fascinated Cole watched the Commander with awe as he supported Roderick onwards to the campsite.

"We can set a base camp here, Men pitch the tents. We have those that are in need of aid." Cullen busied himself with the tasks necessary to distract him from both thoughts and time. As the moon moved across the night sky, the light that Cole had seen in Cullen begun to dim. "It's been too long. I need to go back and find her." Cullen said impatiently. "Dorian, Varric and Solas had returned some hours ago." Each had explained how they were cut off from the Herald. "Oh be sensible Cullen. It is freezing, we cannot risk losing you as well." Cassandra said dismissing his concern. Cullen shot her a look of disdain. "I am going to wander up to the pass, you can come with me if you wish. I need to look for her!" Cullen punched the table and walked off towards the pass. Dorian ran after him, the two talking as they disappeared into the storm.

"There! It's her!" Cullen exclaimed as he run towards the outstretched of rock, "Thank the maker." Cassandra was clearly just as happy to see Ellyn as much as Cullen was. As they reached her body, she was in and out of consciousness. Ellyn could hear them, she was aware of her surroundings, of them. She felt the strong arms lift her upwards, the smell of sandalwood and the soft furs of the cloak the man wore. A gentle kiss fell into her forehead, "We have you Ellyn, do not worry you are safe now." As Cullen carried her back to the camp, Cole watched in awe as the light inside him returned. Ellyn felt Cullen's breath on her face, a comforting warmth in this freezing waste, as he spoke gently to her she could hear his voice, with that Ellyn fell into a deep sleep.


	4. What was the Plan?

"I don't care how it is done, you do it!" Cullen was not usually in such a bad mood, but today he missed the lyrium. The missives he had just written, laid strewn across the table were hastily removed by the scout. This forward tower was strategically well placed, but today it was an annoyance to Cullen. They had been in Skyhold several months now and he still had not pursued her. Flirting here and there but nothing more. She plagued his dream, she controlled his lust and made him go hard just thinking about her. As Cullen turned to face the last few documents in his Office it was becoming clear to all that he was not a well man. The headaches were getting worse and there seems no easy solution. "Please pass these onto Lady Cassandra. She needs the inventory before Varric puts any more orders through. Thank you."

The remaining men left the confines of his office without being told and Cullen was alone. He rubbed the back of his neck, and closed his eyes. Images of her flashed before him and he stumbled backwards into his chair. "Makers breath!" He covered his eyes with his hands which then slid down his face and body into his lap. His breathing was tempered and as he tried not to think of her, it was clear once again she had made him go hard. He would need to do something about this, he could not function like this. Between the lyrium withdrawal and her, he was falling apart. The knock at the door was stark, it forced him out of his pity, the adrenaline was a jolt but refreshing. He hastily covered his lap, "Come" Cullen was certain he could use the distraction. "A raven has arrived from the Storm Coast Ser, it is marked for you." The messenger passed the rolled up scroll to him and hurried away from the Commander as fast as possible. Obviously, news of his bad mood travelled fast - he must remember that. 

Cullen looked at the missive in his hand, his thumb stroking over the writing of his name on top. He recognised it as soon as the messenger handed it over. As he stared at it he drew in a deep breath, he chest stung from the force he used to breath in. Turning the missive, Cullen broke the purple seal, a sign his heart has so commonly got used to seeing:

'Commander,

No, no that's too formal. Cullen, we have been down here in the wind and rain for 3 weeks now. I am not sure how much more we can take. Dorian is getting upset, his clothes are constantly wet, and not in a good way (Well that's how he put it). I do not think Varric can take much more of Dorian's moaning. Some good news though is we have located the base for the Red Templars and have started to pick them off one by one. I... I wish you could be here fighting here with us. I miss you, our walks and conversations.

I need to write this to you. Focus Ellyn! Shit! I just wrote that, sorry about that. What I really am trying to write is to tell you how I feel about you. It feels odd to write this on this piece of parchment. I promised myself to do this and I will endeavor to do so below.

Cullen,  
Since the first moment I saw you, when I was Cassie's prisoner. You were fighting your way to the breach with your men. I wanted you. It's hard to explain, I will when I see you in person. I know it's a problem for you as I am a Mage, and you’re a Templar. I'm sorry if you think me writing this to you is so wrong, but since I laid sight on you, there has been no one else. I think and dream of you constantly. I don't want to come over weird, there is an explanation but, I need you. 

At Haven, when we were in the chantry that last time. I wanted to tell you then. I wanted to feel your hand on my neck, rubbing it, pulling me in, as you so often do to yourself when we're discussing tense matters. I want to be with you Cullen, as yours and not the inquisitor, the Herald, I want to be yours. I want to be your woman. Your lover.

My true fear is that you don't feel the same. If I've read you wrong, then sorry. Ignore this, nay burn this and I'll move on. Once this is done I'll retreat back home. But truly I fear I will continue in these battles and never tell you the truth. I want to be more than friends Cullen. I am not sure if you can be with a Mage, but if it is any consolation it would be with me. Please consider what I have written here, the words have not come easily.

By the time you get this we should be back in a couple of days, if not I think Varric might mutiny against me and take out Dorian. 

Yours eternally,

Ellyn  
Inquisitor

 

Cullen looked over the words on the page again, once, twice, three times. Surely he must be imagining it. All his desires, all his wants laid bare in front of him. Why had she written this, what had happened to make a confession like this? Cullen's heart was racing as he looked over the words again. It is her writing his heart knew that, had he been cold with her? Why did she think her being a Mage would be an issue? He stood up, maybe a little too quickly with this headache. He lent back onto the desk in front of him. "Maker preserve me." Cullen looked around the room, two days, ok he thought, he needed a response, what was the plan?


	5. Walked away

Cullen held Dorian's gaze with a wry smile, "Checkmate my old friend." Dorian looked disgruntled and subsequently knocked over his king. "I am not sure that is fair you know, distracting me with talk of your infatuation." Dorian smiled as Cullen rubbed the back of his neck with one hand. He leaned back in his chair and casually looked at a couple over to their right. “That should be you two you know!” Dorian said, indicating the couple. “It's evident that you have feelings, pray tell. How are you going to reveal them to her? She made hers perfectly clear, did she not? We have been back two days now and you have not responded to her in any way. Why?" Dorian's brows creased as he tried to read his friend. "Come on Commander, what's wrong?"

Cullen, looked up sheepishly at Dorian from the newly set board. Dorian leaned in further and looked directly into his eyes. As they stared at each other, Cullen sighed as he watched recognition flicker across Dorian's face. "Oh, my dear boy. How can this be the case? You’re a Templar! Surely you could have had anyone. Was there no one before?" Cullen took in a deep breath, "Sort of. The hero of Ferelden. She was there in the tower. Well, a desire demon version of her, then she was there in the flesh. It all got a little awkward to say the least. I.... I didn't come across well.” Cullen paused and rubbed the back of his neck. “To cut a long story short, it did not end well. I was such a boy back then.” Cullen lent back in his chair. Closing his eyes, his shoulders relaxed. “Now…” he said leaning forward. “Now… with the Inquisitor, she is so exquisite, so perfect in every way. I have done some bad things Dorian, bad things." Cullen shook his head as he recalled some of the images in his mind. "How will she see past that and see who I am today?” Dorian continued to stare in disbelief at the Commander, "But, she... She's really is in love with you. We are a passionate lot us el....." Dorian stopped short as he saw the confusion on Cullen's face. "Look Cullen, she wants you." He smiled as he looked back across the courtyard, distractedly "She already has accepted who you are Commander. In addition she is walking over here towards us right now." Dorian said rising from his chair. With a nod at the Commander, he indicated the seat to Ellyn.

"Inquisitor." Dorian gave her a wink as he bowed his head and walked away as fast as possible. Ellyn eyes followed after her best friend in confusion. “Well that was odd!” She said. Turning back towards Cullen she was taken back by his appearance. He seemed unwell to her, his mind distant and distracted from the moment. "Commander, why are you hiding from me?" Ellyn took the seat opposite and put her elbows onto the table, her head resting in her hands. Cullen stared silently at her. “Cullen?” Her eyes imploring him to engage in conversation with her "Talk to me Cullen. I need to hear why I am not good enough for you, why you don't want me. Tell me why and I'll let you be." As the last word rolled off her tongue Cullen knocked the chair away behind him as he stood up.

"Not good enough! Not good enough!" Anger oozed from each pore as he addressed Ellyn, "It is I who has lived a life that does not deserve you! I have stood back and watched too many atrocities, too many incidents and I did nothing, nothing! Yet you see them, you see all these wrongs in the world and you..." Cullen gestured in Ellyn's direction. "You... You defeat them, you have fought them and bore them like no other." Cullen raised his hands to cover his face, "How can you forgive me?" He hit himself in his chest, "Forgive me, for all those indiscretions, when I cannot?" Cullen leaned onto the table to get closer, he paused and closed his eyes as he inhaled her scent. With his eyes still closed, his lips a few inches in front of her. Ellyn opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She was transfixed on his little scar on his lip, she wondered the story behind it. Ellyn raised her hand to touch his face. Suddenly, Cullen pushed off if the table, and opened his eyes to look at her one more time. The despair and turmoil in them tore at Ellyn. She smiled tentatively, hoping he would sit. Cullen shook his head, turned and walked away.


	6. Just Smiled

Ellyn did not know what to do, her heart racing as she watched him leave. She sat there as he walked away, the pain in her chest was tightening, consuming her. It gripped every essence of her. Ellyn tried to stand but could feel the breath leaving her, the tears were welling up in her eyes. She dropped back into her chair, clutching at her chest as the pain became all consuming. She had never felt this pain, this loss. As the tears fell, her eyes stung as she looked in his direction. She so desperately wanted to go after him, hold him tight against her. She wanted all in Skyhold to know she wanted him. But, he didn't want her, he... he listened to her and had just walked away.

"He hurts too much." Ellyn looked around to see where the voice was coming from. "You are the only one that can fix him. He walks with the light. But.... But, his fear is too much. He knows the right path now, but he is too scared to walk it." Cole materialised on the wall, the fountain behind framed him perfectly. As he stared at Ellyn, he seemed to ignore the tears and sobs as she sat there. "Why does he choose to run? His heart screams for you." He looked up, his eyes making contact with Ellyn. "His mind is clear. Hold her close. Never let her go. How can I deserve such as her? I must not desire that which cannot be mine". Confusion was all over Cole's face "Why does he run, when he wants to be with you so much?" He walked over to Ellyn and gently stroked her hair. She visibly relaxed as the pain in her chest eased. "How?"

Ellyn took in a depth breath, it was getting easier to breath. As her mind cleared she took in all the statements Cole was making. She looked up, Cole stared at her waiting patiently for something, she scanned the area and looked back at him "He wants me?" Cole looked at Ellyn and smiled "Oh yes, his heart is all yours. The light in him, it fades when you leave. He has been like that since I met him. In Haven at one point he shone bright like a star, but then you left. I thought he was dead." Cole broke eye contact. "It went so dark…" Cole looked at Ellyn curiously, "how do you do that? Make him change?" Cole disappeared and reappeared next to Ellyn on the table in front of her. "The light from you is connected to him. He cannot live without you. He is yours and you are his. The connection exists even in the fade." Cole said, placing his hand on her chest. Ellyn watch silently as he seemed like a curious child with a new toy, "I do not understand. Why does he insist on walking away?"

Ellyn could hear the fountain in the background, its rippling water soothed her. She closed her eyes, and breathed deeply. She wasn't sure if Cole was really here or in some waking dream. Either way his message was loud and clear. Ellyn stood up, and looked at Cole. In the few steps it took to embrace him, she pulled him in close. "Never leave my truest friend." Cole stared at Ellyn as a golden coloured light resonated around them and dissipated into the air. Ellyn looked at Cole and winked as she jumped off the table and ran after Cullen. "But..." Cole called after her "what are you?" When Ellyn didn't answer Cole remained on the table and just smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the battlements when the poor messenger appears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always wondered what was in that note. Bioware scene used as prompt on this one.

As she ran up the stairs to the battlements, Ellyn was tense. She needed to relieve this pressure she was putting on herself. She needed this resolved one way or the other by the end of the day. As she approached his door she hesitated, her hand poised to knock on the door, she took in a deep breath and knocked. "Enter." His voice was rough, as if he hadn't slept. It had only been an hour since their conversation over the chessboard. What had he been doing? Ellyn opened the door, she stepped into the room. It was dark and smoke hung in the air around him. Ellyn looked up and saw he had covered the gaps in the ceiling with thick black cloth. Straining her eyes in the low light she looked across the room. Cullen was hunched over his desk, engrossed in sighing the documents in front of him. "Just put them on the table and leave." Cullen didn't look up, he waved his hand in the direction of an already large pile of papers. "I... I... Um..." Cullen suddenly looked up his eyes red and puffy, had he been crying? "Inquisitor I hadn't noticed it was you. My apologies. Please is there something you want the army..." Ellyn stepped forward and sat on the corner of his desk. "I wanted to know if you could come for a walk with me." Her heart was racing as she searched his face for the answer. "I... I have a lot to do..." He explained. Cullen nervously looked up at her, and then she saw it, his eyes flashed purple. She knew then he did want her. "Cullen, it's just a walk, along the battlements, we can talk as well." Cullen sighed as he reluctantly stood up and push his papers to the side. "Just a walk, I have some important information due soon, in fact I thought you were it." Ellyn smirked at his comment and jumped of the table. "Just a walk..."

As they walked out Ellyn could see those in the lower courtyards getting on with their daily lives, "It's a nice day." Cullen rubbed the back of his neck, "What?" Ellyn replied distracted by the people below. Cullen turned and looked at Ellyn “There was something you wanted to discuss?" Cullen enquired. Ellyn snorted. Cullen paused and looked out over the mountain, lost for a few moments in his mind, “Cullen… talk to me.” Ellyn held her breath, wanting him to open up. Cullen rubbed the back of his neck again "You’re the Inquisitor. We're at war. You....... I didn't think it was possible." Cullen shook his head and backed away from her. Ellyn smiled as she leaned back onto the wall. "Cullen!” Cullen smiled as he approached her "Do you really want me?" They could both feel the attraction pulling them together, even though his breeches and armour Ellyn knew he wanted her. She needed to taste him, feel him against her. As he closed in, his hand gently caressed her cheek. Cullen lent into kiss..... "Commander" the messenger was still reading the missive as he approached the pair.

Ellyn could feel Cullen's body shake as he pulled back away from her, his face contorted with annoyance. "You wanted a copy of Leliana’s report..." the messenger continued, oblivious to the situation he had just interrupted. As his anger increased Cullen walked closer to his unsuspecting victim "WHAT!" "Sister Leliana's report, you wanted it delivered without delay." The messenger finally looked up straight into the face of Cullen. As he stared down at him, the messenger had finally cotton on, he quickly looked to the side breaking eye contact. The poor messenger exchanged uncomfortable looks with Ellyn. She was trying hard to hide the smirk on her face, the amusement of the situation growing on her. Ellyn had to look away or a full blown laugh would have erupted from her lips, she imagined Cullen would not have been pleased with that addition to the situation.

The messenger returned his attention to the Commander, "Or in your office" he said quickly as he turned quickly back towards Cullen's office, "Right!" Cullen turned back to Ellyn "Sorry...." She started, but was interrupted as Cullen grabbed her and kissed her passionately. After a few seconds he pulled back, "I'm sorry, I didn't want to fail…" he blushed as he finished the sentence. “Kiss me." Ellyn interrupted. As Cullen lent in for another kiss, Ellyn made her intentions known as she pulled him closer into her hips, “Well!” Cullen exclaimed as he lent forward and slowly kissed her again.  
—————————  
"I will see you later" Cullen said as Ellyn finally left his office several hours later. The smile on his face reached from ear to ear, and for the first time in months the headaches seemed to be easing. He slouched down into his chair and stared at the fire, the flames dancing as if they too knew his newly found happiness. Cullen closed his eyes and savoured the feeling. He sat there content in the warmth of the fire; slowly opened his eyes, hoping the events of the day had been real and not a dream. Turning around, he took stock of his room. A pile of unread dispatches laid strewn on his desk. A broad smile crossed his face, yep all still there, all true. 

The missive the messenger had tried so awkwardly to pass to him outside lay on the top. Cullen had known as soon as he saw it that it was the one he was waiting for. The seal of the nightingale held it tightly shut in several locations. He sighed and pushed himself up out of his chair. Taking the parchment into his hands, slowly broke the delicate seal.

It had taken him over an hour to read the report. Leliana had been thorough in her investigation. As he re-read the pages he could not find any avenue left unturned, he had to give it to the spymaster she was brilliant at her job. Cullen looked over the words again, both were still alive and Branson was still in the employment of King Theirin. Jackson was within the court but was being left behind quite often. Cullen shook his head as he recalled the conversations he had had with Sofia and Branson before the incident in the White Spire. How much they had both looked forward to Jackson’s arrival. Cullen turned back to the fire and stared at the embers. “I am so sorry Sofia. If I could change what happened I would. I am so, so sorry.”


	8. Understanding

The doors of the war room burst open. The three women looked up instinctively poised to defend themselves. Cullen stood in the doorway, his normal armour gone. Instead he stood in the new army colours. The inquisition banner clear to see on his arm. Ellyn stared awestruck for a few moments, considering the image in front of her. “I demand that she is finally dealt with. She needs to be gone! Inquisitor?” Cullen said his anger rippling over him in small waves. Josie turned and looked at Ellyn, “What did you do?” Ellyn took a double take at Josie then back at Cullen. Emotions begun to rise inside her. “What did I do Cullen?” She asked staring directly at him. He remained silent. Ellyn watched as his knuckles whitened with the strength of his grip on his sword. His gaze unmoving from the war table just in front of them. “Cullen! What the fuck is going on here? You burst in here, demanding I leave. Fuck I… I… I don't understand. You were fine this morning. Absolutely fucking fine, in fact more than fine. Why are you demanding this?” Ellyn could feel the hurt building in her chest, the tightening stealing her breath as she tried to calm herself. “Cullen! Please!” Ellyn stepped forward, she had to, that or fall over. She could feel the energy building within her, emotion the driving force behind much of her magics. Without hesitation she approached him, her hand brushing gently over his face. “Please Cullen. Baby, please what's the matter?” Josie looked at Leliana and smirked. “Told you!” She said with a massive grin. “I guess you little birds didn't know better this time.” Josie continued. “Well… what can I say.” Leliana said leaning on the table. Cullen tilted his head and frowned as he stared at Ellyn, his eyes dropping to a piece of paper in his hand. He held it out to Ellyn and she took it. “Mother Giselle was distributing this!” Ellyn looked down at the parchment just placed in her hand. As she unfolded it, snippets of words filtered into her brain… ‘deception’ ‘perversion’ ‘Vint’ ‘mage’ and then Ellyn fully grasped the content. “What is it?” Josie asked, Leliana quickly stepped forward before Ellyn could answer. “Inquisitor!” Lelianna said. Ellyn turned and looked at her spymaster. “Did you know?” Ellyn said through clenched teeth. Apprehensively Lelianna nodded, “it's here…” she pointed to a sheet by her position. “I was going to raise it at the end… I just…” Ellyn closed her eyes and turned back to Cullen. “You know none of this is true don't you?” She asked, a slight tone in her voice. Cullen looked at Ellyn, a flash of purple laced his eyes. “What?” He said taking her into his arms. “Of course I know that! My love…That’s why I want her gone. She wants him dead, look at the bottom bit.” Ellyn looked back at the sheet she was still holding.

Ellyn walked over to the table, “I…” she turned looking back to Cullen. “I can explain, should have explained… Sorry.” Cullen looked between the girls confused. Ellyn she hesitated and then took out her staff and slammed it into the floor. In an instant, golden light filled the room. Cullen stumbled back as Ellyn shimmered with intense light, a beam of bluish light shot from Ellyn's staff and out the window. Leliana and Josephine dived under the table, “What is going on?” Josie explained, “I… I don’t know” Leliana replied. Suddenly the air crackled with electricity and the wind blew each of the windows open. Materialising in front of Ellyn two human forms appeared bent on one knee. As the two of them coalesced, Cullen stood amazed at the sight.

“Cullen… Cullen you ok?” Leliana whispered as she emerged from her hiding place. “Yes, just give us a minute, I… I… I think I know what this is. I’ve seen it before, well something like it in Kirkwall. Give us a minute or two.” Cullen stepped forward into the light and grabbed Ellyn’s hand. Immediately Ellyn's eyes fell upon Cullen the last part of the purple changing to amber gold to match his. “Hi Baby. What?” Cullen turned and stared at the two men now kneeling before them. “Is that… Dorian? And Sebastian?” Both men looked up and surveyed the surroundings. “Commander, you seem to have us at a disadvantage. We were summoned by…” Dorian suddenly stopped and timidly looked at Ellyn. Cullen turned to Ellyn, she stood silently next to him, too afraid to speak. “Please talk to me.” Cullen implored. Ellyn stared at him and smiled yet it didn't reach her eyes, “I should have told you. You should have known before this.” She said indicating something between them. Cullen frowned, “You and Dorian are not the first elemental walkers I've seen. I admit I didn't know about Sebastian but I definitely had no idea about you.” He said looking at Dorian. “I met my first walker in Kirkwall, she controlled fire and she was a bloody good one at that.” Cullen started as he turned back to Ellyn. “Baby, I promise, this doesn't bother me. Honestly.”

"What is an elemental walker?" Josie asked Leliana as she peeped over the table. “I have only heard of them, I’ve… I’ve never seen one. I have no idea Dorian was one, let alone the inquisitor.” Leliana said as she put her hand onto Josie’s shoulder. "They are extremely powerful mages. They can affect all elements but specifically they can control one element by being it themselves.” Leliana paused as she thought about the time she had seen Dorian in battle. “Dorian must be lightening. Now I think about it the arching bolts tend to give it away. I always thought he moved too fast…” Dorian looked up at Ellyn from his kneeling position, “please my dear, can we get up yet?” Ellyn turned to him, “Oh god… yes of course. Sorry. Thank you for hearing my call. Please walk freely among us.” As the words finished Dorian and Sebastian stood, and took in the surroundings of the war room. Ellyn walked over to Dorian and placed her hand on his waist and pulled him close. “I needed to talk to you after privately.” Releasing him she turned to the others. “Sebastian thank you for coming. Both of you read this.” She handed them the parchment. “Is this for real!” Dorian exclaimed a few minutes later, “my dear, I love you dearly but please!” A crackle of lightening shot across the ceiling, and reflected in his eyes. “Dori, do you seek retribution?” Ellyn said. Sebastian suddenly looked at the pair. His eyes searching between the two. “Shit, inquisitor. I think it should be non-lethal.” In a panic Sebastian kneeled “Sorry!” Ellyn smiled as she looked down at Sebastian. “Please Sebastian, get up. I agree with you but this is Dorian's choice, not ours.” Dorian stepped forward. “My dear, you know that's not quite true is it.” Ellyn stared at the others in the room. “It's not right for me to choose. You do it.” 

Cullen could no longer remain quiet, “Ellyn! What the… What in the name of Andraste was that?” He waved his hand around his head, “and you… you…” he pointed at Dorian. “What's with all the kneeling, Shit Elly! What’s this all about?” Ellyn turned to look at Cullen, his whole stance oozed confusion and betrayal. Ellyn sighed as she looked at Dorian, “Have you not told him yet?” Dorian asked as he raised his hand and walked towards Cullen. “Commander, you must of guessed what I am by now!” Dorian held out his hand and a lightning storm circled around on his palm, the purple lightening arching and sparkling in the clouds he produced. “Hell, Dorian! I knew you were a walker. But…” he turned back to Ellyn, “but I had no idea you were.” He said with a bitter twist in his voice. “Oh! My dear boy!” Dorian said stepping closer to Cullen, “No, no, and no. She’s not a walker. Didn't you see the light, the fact Seb and I came immediately? No, no. She's no walker!” Cullen frowned, “I don't understand. I've only met three elemental walkers before now. If not a walker then what?” He turned back to Ellyn, “You’re no simple Mage are you?” Ellyn stepped forward and placed her arm on Cullen's chest. “No baby, I'm not. I am yours, more than you can understand at this point. I… I wanted to tell you, but…” she paused and looked at Sebastian. “You can go if you wish to.” Seb nodded and then disappeared into a sandstorm and out the window. 

This was the moment that Ellyn had feared. Those around her had come to trust her, now this. Fear etched into the corners of her eyes as she sneaked a look at Cullen. “Ellyn, tell me!” Cullen implored. Ellyn signed and turned to fully face Cullen. "I'm not an elemental walker, your right. I’m… l’m… I am an infinity guardian. Ellyn paused as she allowed the words sink in. “There are not many of us, we’re an ancient order. Randomly selected to uphold all laws. It was why I was chosen to go to the temple. I ensure all things behave themselves; and I mean all things, mages, templars, demons, spirits and even abominations." She continued. Cullen looked up and stared into her eyes. But before he spoke Ellyn changed and turned to focus on Leliana, “Are you ok with this? I get the impression you are not so sure about me or…” Leliana waved her hands out in front of her. “Inquisitor, I am fine with all of this. The bit I didn’t know was…” Leliana turned and looked Cullen in the face. “Cullen, you said you had met three elemental walkers before now. Who… Who are they?” Cullen frowned looking up at Leliana. Holding out his hand, he grabbed Ellyn and pulled her closer to him. He nuzzled into her hair, inhaling her scent into his lungs. Kissing her neck, he whispered “mine” into her ear and he looked up and turned back to Leliana, his eyes streaking purple. “By Andraste what was that!” Leliana exclaimed. “That my dear is magic!” Dorian exclaimed. Ellyn nipped at Cullen's ear. “I already know who they are and all about them. Tell her, she needs to know.” She whispered into his ear. Cullen rubbed his hand over his face, a look of acceptance crossed his face. “The others are, The Hero of Ferelden she's an Earth elemental. She mastered earthquakes and such.” Leliana let out a gasp, “How did you know? I was with her…” Cullen swallowed “Look I assure you she is.” He stated bluntly. “Look I am not raking over old things, just understand that she is one, so is Hawke, not sure what type.” “Water!” Ellyn interjected. They all turned and looked at Ellyn. “What!? I met her. It was arranged by Varric remember. I only have to meet them once and I know what they are. That’s my role. I keep everyone in check… and yes Dorian is lightning.” Dorian bowed as all three stared up him. Cullen walked over to him, placing both hands on his shoulders smiling. “And…” he said turning back to Leliana. “He’s probably the most powerful elemental walker that I have met and that’s saying something.” Leliana nodded subconsciously as she took in all the other information. She turned to Cullen, “Was Hawke the Walker you mentioned you met at Kirkwall?” Cullen’s head dropped, the weight of the memory clear to see. “No… No, the other Walker I knew was a fire Mage. She was magnificent, the way she controlled the flames, I’ll never forget what she did.” Cullen became distant for a moment. “Anyhow, she died in the Kirkwall Rebellion.” With that Cullen stood up and went over to the war table. He stroked over the words highlighting the location of Denerim. Looking up at the others who were studying each of his moves. “We still have an issue to deal with… Mother Giselle.” Ellyn stood and walked over to Dorian. “What should we do?” Dorian sighed, “Just wipe this from memory. Oh… make her a little nicer as well please.” Ellyn smiled, “it'll be so.” A flash of white light shot out of the room and the parchment in Dorian's hand disintegrated. Ellyn turned to Cullen "Are you ok? With all of this?" She indicated the space around them. Cullen stared at the war table a little longer and then at Ellyn, he opened his mouth to speak but nothing came forth, he then spoke "No… But now I understand."


	9. How?

The red templar spat his last mouthful of blood into Ellyn's face. "The elder one will always win." He put as much vitriol as he could into the words before he coughed and drew his last breath. As his body fell to the floor, Ellyn kicked it aside with the others. The air was thick with death and fear hung in the air all around them. Ellyn looked at the pitiful bodies strewn around them. She couldn’t help but feel a little sadness for them. The Templars had been turned against what they had stood for. It had been hard watching the order fall apart from within. Watching Cullen wrestle with the guilt of killing brothers and close friends. Ellyn turned and looked at the pile of bodies. Snow was slowly covering them.

"Search them." Ellyn demanded as she wiped the blood off her face with a rag. Looking at the rag with disgust, she threw it down onto the floor. "We've been out for 6 weeks now. I want to finish this and get home!" Ellyn said. It was Evident in her voice she was not in the best of moods, she was exasperated and it was starting to show. 

Dorian looked across at his best friend and wondered what was really bothering her. He walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Ellyn, my dear, he's fine. Maybe he's caught up with manoeuvres. You know he is yours. By the way have you explained his importance yet?" Ellyn shot Dorian a look "Not yet, he's still trying to wrap his head around the order. How about you?" Dorian scoffed at her, "me my dear! I am young free and single and having the time of my life. I do not need to be anchored down yet!" Dorian said as he laughed but loud. S Ellyn stand at him she noticed the now familiar longing in his eyes that tore at her heart. She smiled as she walked past him to check on the remaining templars. In truth Ellyn was annoyed with Cullen. Without fail his raven had arrived every other day. It had been 4 days since his last. What was so important in Skyhold that he could not write to her? Dorian still sensed her pain, “My dear, you are destined to be the love of his life, but he does not need to write to you every day. He does have an army to control, all those strapping men to guide around Thedas!" Dorian said as he looked up from the pile he had just set fire to. "Seriously, my dear he is fine just make sure this is the last camp today and we can go home." Dorian walked off to search another pile of Red Templar bodies. "Arrh Shit! We need to get this red lyrium away from us. Its awful stuff!" Varric protested as he stepped over another body. "Chuckles, get over here and help me move these bodies into the fire." Solas walked solemnly towards the pile, his mind distracted by previous conversations. 

Dorian rooted around on the latest Templars to be killed. As he approached the last few he started searching the last Templar to fall. "No!” His staff clattered to the ground, the sound echoing around the emptiness that surrounded them. Ellyn spun her head to look at him, just as he looked up at her and all the colour drained from his face. "I'm sure it must be a mistake Ellyn. It had been some time since we were in Skyhold. It must be a mistake. It has to be!" Dorian held out a small piece of paper. In four steps Ellyn was next to him, taking the parchment from his hand to study what was written upon it:

The Inquisitor is away in EDL. The army is the only response they could send. Ambush was successful. Major blow to the inquisition. The commander of their army lost, dead at the Crossroads. Samson rejoices in the news.

Ellyn staggered backwards as the full force of the writing sank in. She furiously shook her head from side to side. "No... No... This... This cannot be true." She turned to look at Dorian. "Oh god Dori, he was the one. Oh my..." The darkness surrounded her and Dorian caught her as she fell backwards. "NO!" He shouted as he ran closer to her. Above a giant lightening ball grew, "No..." A purple bolt shot down and hit his hand, he absorbed the energy and slowly stroked Ellyn’s face. As Dorian became more aware of the surrounding snow, his mind came back into focus. His eyes glowed an iridescent bright purple, indicating the energy still surged through him. Suddenly he turned and starred at Varric and Solas. "We ride now, no stopping until we are back at Skyhold!"

They rode through the snow, for days they battled the snow and winds. Each time a snowstorm hindered their progress and another lightning storm would disperse the clouds. Like a heaven sent spear, the route ahead would clear and they would continue onwards. They rode for four days, the route unrelenting, north of the mountains until the final range came into view. The horses were exhausted as were the party. No raven had returned from Skyhold. Fear and dread etched into their minds, as the party continued onwards. The enviable hung like a thick cloud around them. Varric watched as Dorian continued to guide Ellyn’s horse, his dedication unrelenting. “Sparkles, you need to rest, you look just as bad as her.” He said pointing at the inquisitor. “We need to get back, she doesn't have long. I didn't think they were… She needs to see his… Just take it from me, she needs…” Dorian couldn't bring himself to finish any of the sentences that ended his friendship with Ellyn. “We just need to get back home!” He said, driving his horse harder and faster into the snow.

Varric strained to see the other members of the group as the snow got thicker. The bolts of lightning had got smaller each time, to the point it was just a small glow ahead of them. Their party of him and the three mages had gone out at Solas' request. It had meant that Skyhold lacked magical defense. But Solas had reassured Ellyn that Skyhold would protect them. Varric sat staring into the torch, wondering if that was the reason Cullen had gone to the Hinterlands. Why had he gone and not Cassie? Too many questions swirled around in his mind. He looked up and found a down hearted Ellyn not moving. Varric watched as Dorian once again sent another beam out and a blanket appeared and draped over her shoulders. Dorian was still there protecting her. He was a light guiding her back, not as strong as Cullen had been, but for now it was enough to escape the darkness' grip. Varric looked ahead once again, just as the first few drops of rain fell. The snow was easing and melting around them. “Look! We’ll be back by sunrise." The authority in Dorian's voice was clear. "We can then get a full report of how it happened and then we go and take heads, all of them." The crackle of purple light that erupted behind his eyes made Dorian appear even more sinister than before.

The sun’s rays filtered through over the mountain ridge highlighting Skyhold as they rode down the hill. Ellyn sat motionless on the horse tethered to Dorian’s. As the sun’s rays climbed higher in the sky the increased light was harsh on her eyes. Dorian signaled the watchman and the resulting horn shook Ellyn's bones to the core. Too much information was flooding her senses. She couldn't filter out all the background noise. All of it was important, all of it useless. So often her return was announced by the horn. Before it warmed her heart to hear it. But this time it was too loud, she was too exhausted, too lost to think. She feared too much as the doors opened. 

"Inquisitor why are you back? There was no raven!" Josie took a step back and covered her mouth in shock as she took in the sight of the party "what in the name of Andraste happened to you?" Dorian dismounted from his horse, he helped Ellyn down and she staggered towards Josephine. "Tell me what happened to the army…Tell me… in the Hinterlands, tell me what happened!" Ellyn grabbed Josie's arm and began to shake her "I need to know, what happened to him?” Ellyn collapsed to the floor in a heap, and began to sob, all the emotions of the last few days erupted from her. As the coldness of the wet muddy courtyard started to soak into her knees she couldn't stop the tears from falling. She had lost her heart. "Please... just tell me what happened, I need to know!" Ellyn crouched into a small ball and sobbed in the middle of the courtyard for the loss she could not explain. "Inquisitor, I... Dorian what has happened?" Josie asked as she turned to weakened Mage. A silence fell across the yard, Josie began removing the few spectators from the area. Luckily it was dawn and only a skeleton crew were in the area at the time. "Will someone please explain what happened?" Dorian staggered forward and passed her the slip of paper they acquired off the Templar. Josephine read the missive, her hand covering her mouth to stifle the sound. She stepped backwards, "Oh my..." Ellyn could hear all the commotion around her, but no one was telling her what had happened. She anchored to Dorian's voice, she could hear him but not make out what he was saying. Ellyn took in a deep breath, she needed to plug this dam that had broken. She drew in a deep breath just as she felt from the side another hand brushed over her back. The arms pulled her in closer enveloping her into the massive bear hug. She tried to focus on the voices but nothing was making any sense.

"Ellyn... Ellyn, my love. Please there is no need... please stop crying. I can't take it when you... please Ellyn... Why are you so sad? What happened?" The voice was rich and commanding she recognised it but who it was exactly was confusing. Ellyn continued to cry, her eyesight fuzzy from the constant stream she was forming. She closed her eyes, them useless as the tears continued to fall. As she shut each of her senses off, she focused on the voices around her. She could sense Dorian, he was to her right, talking quickly with someone. As she focused on his calming tones, she felt so safe in these arms, protected from the outside world. Ellyn had been so grateful Dorian was there. She felt a connection to him, something she would explore if... For a moment she thought she could smell Cullen's sandalwood cream. She loved that smell. She took in a deep breath, she could feel as her body relaxed into the arms around her. "That's it my love. Deep breathing, calm down." The voice was back commanding her to relax. "Now... listen to me carefully. You are safe. Tell me what happened to cause such sadness?" Without looking up, Ellyn heaved a massive sigh and begun to explain. "He's gone. They took him, at the Crossroads, Samson ambushed him. He's gone. I am lost without him. He's my anchor. He doesn't know… I cannot think, what am I going to do?" A confused voice returned a question "Ellyn, who is gone?"

The sandalwood drifted within her mind its calming effect dominating her senses. As waves of calm rippled over her body, slowing her breathing and clearing her mind. "No... I need him." She shouted as she hung onto the pain in her chest. Trying to feel it, she calmed further. "My love breath. Please Ellyn breath." She did as she was told. Taking deeper breaths she breathed in more of the sandalwood smell. Its effects clearing her mind. "They killed him..." the words were quite at first, barely a whisper, "they killed him, and they killed Cullen." The finality of the words crashing through her, "An ambush at the Crossroads... Oh god.... Please, No!" she dropped to the ground, falling out of the embrace. Two warm calloused hands gripped Ellyn's face and pulled it in, a tender kiss placed upon her forehead. Her hand shot up to where the kissed had been placed, the pain within her was leaving her. "My love, I am here. Right beside you." The calming voice stated. "I am here. Holding you on the floor in the middle of the courtyard." More kisses followed the one on her forehead. As lips brushed over hers the words that followed cleared her senses. "I'm not dead. We didn't go to the hinterlands. It was a lie. I am alive." Cullen pored his entire self into the kiss that followed. His heart was racing as he held her close. "Please baby, I'm not dead. Come back to me." Ellyn, could not quite comprehend the words she was hearing. She could however, smell the sandalwood, she focused on that one single thing. The clarity of the situation begun to come to mind "Your here, not dead!" For the first time in ages Ellyn opened her eyes and looked up. Staring down at her were the most perfect amber-coloured eyes. "Your here. Not dead. Here. With me. How?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written before trespasser and so this is how i imagined them getting together.

Josephine had out done herself with the decorations in the great hall. The dance was a fantastic success, King Alistair and Queen Elissa were their honoured guests. It was only a listed few who knew the exquisite blue chiffon flowing dress hid her small growing bump that Alistair guarded so furiously. It was well known that Grey Wardens had issues having children, let alone two Grey Wardens but successful they had been. Much to the rejoice of the trusted Court and the Inquisition. Josephine stared at the Queen trying to imagine her controlling the elements. The revelation that she was an elemental walker still threw Josie off guard. She couldn't see it. What she did see however were the subtle glances between the Queen and Alistair. His gentle touches, and loving embraces. As Josie continued to stand and watch, a smile spread broadly across her face as it reminded her of Ellyn and Cullen. Searching the hall she found Ellyn dancing on the floor just as she had instructed her to.

Ellyn was now on her 12th dance partner, and her feet were hurting. The constant smiling and false chitchat only underlined that she was not cut out for diplomacy. As she spun gracefully around she noticed, as Josie had the King and Queen. She could feel their love and hope for the future. A pang of jealousy ran through her, how she wanted that with Cullen. The happy ever after, sadly she did not see that in their future. Her eyes dropped to her gloved left hand. Corypheus maybe on the run, but hostile remained everywhere. Red Templar hold ups all over Thedas. The music slowed and Ellyn thanked her current partner and searched the crowd for Cullen. She found him off to the side by the throne. The look on Cullen's face cut her to the core. He looked rejected, lost and more than anything hurt. Ellyn started to push through the crowd to reach him. Concern flooded her mind. She thought he understood that she had as instructed by Josie to flirt with all the suitors. They needed support, both Ferelden and Orlais were closing ranks on the inquisition. She hated every minute of this, but pledges of support were coming in and that was significant for now and in the future. They had discussed dancing, after the Winter Palace Cullen was clear he wasn't happy doing it again, not without a 'specific and important reason'. Ellyn desperately tried to catch his eye, as she did she smiled at him and raised her hand for a small wave. His reaction was not what she expected, he stood up and walked over to Alistair, they spoke, and came to some sort of agreement. Cullen then turned and spoke curtly to another, knocking the chair over in the process. With no apology Cullen left the great hall heading out to the courtyard.

Fear coursed through her. Why was he leaving? What had gone wrong? Ellyn stood silent as the scene unfolded in front of her. She was transfixed, horrified by what had just happened. He walked out, he was gone again! All she could do was stare out the door. Ellyn didn't hear him approach but Dorian's firm arm escorted her out of the main hall. "My dear, you must go after him. He is a Templar my dear, of the chantry. He has been chaste all his life. He doesn't know what to do. Go after him." Ellyn pulled Dorian back for an embrace and kissed his forehead. "Thank you." Ellyn excused herself from the dance and ran after Cullen. Her long flowing purple dress, the one Josie had insisted on her wearing. Cullen's face when he saw her walk in was priceless, but now, now he was running and she saw no reason for him to go. 

"Cullen, wait. What's wrong?" She knew he heard her, his pace had quickened and he didn't turn around. Bile rose in her throat, adrenaline was pulsing through her. As she threw the high heels away she broke out into a full run. "Please my love wait." The strain in her voice evident, Cullen stopped dead. He had made it to the battlement, a few meters from his office. He froze in the position staring over the mountains away from Skyhold. He stood there and waited as requested. His body tense, as if impatience was driving his actions. As she approached Ellyn could see he was upset "Cullen...? Cullen what did I do? Why did you leave the party?" As he continued to look over the mountains he slowly turned and looked at Ellyn, he dropped his head quickly to make sure he didn't make prolonged eye contact. Ellyn's hand flew to her mouth to hide the gasp. "Cullen... what is wrong? Please..." Ellyn risked it all she stepped forward and grabbed his head, as she stared into his eyes the colour was circulating amber, purple, amber, purple. His inner turmoil clear for Ellyn to see. "Cullen..." she stroked the side of his face, her eyes imploring him to talk to her. Cullen stared back at her, his mind racing, the fear of rejection mounting. He grabbed the back of his neck and rubbed it from side to side. Slowly he shook his head, moving away from the touch he yearned for so much. "I can't... please Inquisitor..." the formality of his words cut deep into Ellyn. She reeled back, her hand dropping to her side.

Ellyn stood staring at Cullen, fear of the words that were to follow started to grip her stomach "Cullen... what's... what's wrong? Have I done something that has made you no longer want me?" Ellyn's eye filled with confusion, the sting of the first tears started to burn her eyes. She took a step forward to reach for his arm, just as Cullen started to step backwards "Cullen, please, tell me what I have done?" The pleading tone of her voice ripped through him, the pain in his chest clamping down on him as if this was his first day at school. He stopped rubbing his neck and raised his head to look at Ellyn directly in the eyes. The fear and confusion that were there matched the feeling in his heart. Her purple eyes flashed amber. Cullen took in a deep breath. "Marry me?" He dropped to one knee. "My love, please marry me?" All of Cullen's hopes, and his heart rested on those fragile words. He knew that formalising things was not on her agenda. He stood there waiting for an answer fearing what she would say in return. 

Ellyn had stood there waiting for the, "you’re the inquisitor, I'm the commander, and it’s not going to work" then he said those two words, the two words she feared she would never hear, two words her brain took time to process and for once was behind her heart.

"Marry me? I thought it about it a million times, waiting to ask. Tonight you with all those men, I couldn't take it anymore. I want you as mine, I want to be the one to calm you, to hold you safe. To be your shelter from the storm." Cullen shifted from one foot to the other, his anxiety rising "will you?" His anxiety grew as he feared the drawn out silence between them. Why had she not answered him yet? Was it because she was the inquisitor? Was he not good enough?

"Yes" 

The response was so quite that at first Cullen was uncertain of what he heard. "Yes, yes, yes a thousand times yes. I will marry you." Cullen's body took over, swooping Ellyn up into his arms and forcefully kissing her as she ran her hands through his hair.

"Oh my darling Ellyn, I thought tonight, with all those suitors. I thought you would never want an ex-Templar from Honnelth." Cullen gazed into her eyes absorbing each moment for the precious time that it was. As Ellyn smiled back at him what to say next was obvious "My heart was yours from the moment I met you. Now and forever."


	11. Ether!

"My dear, why are you up there? I don't want to have to tell our fine Commander that his new bride died falling out of a tree." Ellyn looked down at Dorian and let out a laugh. "Now why would I fall out? Anyhow, you would catch me, wouldn't you?" Dorian's wry smile confirmed what she had thought. Ellyn laughed as she jumped down and landed next to him. "He did not like you being up there. He was scared." Cole materialised on the branch above Ellyn. "Yes, yes. Thank you for that Cole. I think the Inquisitor knows how I feel." Dorian said as he picked up his staff from next to the tree. "You still haven't told me what you are?" Cole cocked his head as he enquired after Ellyn. "That's for another time Cole. We've been out here for some time now. Look." Dorian pointed to the horizon, and the setting sun. Cole dematerialised and Ellyn spun on the spot. "It still messes with my mind when he does that." Ellyn said leading Dorian towards the camp. "On that we can agree." He said in response.

As the sun set, the fire outside the tents begun to illuminate the area. "So what happened?" Dorian was transfixed, staring at Ellyn waiting for all the sordid details. "It's been two months now and I am dying to hear all the details of you and your strapping young Templar. I must know if my assumptions were correct? Is he any good? What does he look like out of armour? Do tell." Dorian laughed at the idea of Cullen no longer protected by his uniform. "And why do you think I am going to tell any of my secrets Altus Pavus!" Dorian took a step back and assessed Ellyn spinning her around in the process. "You are grinning from ear to ear my dear, our fine Commander must have been fantastic, and in addition your eyes now match. You are paired for life now, you cannot deny it." Ellyn blushed at the notion that Dorian had noticed that change, it was not an easy one to hide or explain. "You must tell me before the dwarf gets back, and over hears. You know he'll put it into one of his books." Dorian said mischievously. "Come on my dear, there is no point in having information if you are not going to share it!" He was determined to ascertain the situation and get all the little details along the way.

Ellyn spun out of Dorian's arms and across towards the tent. She loved coming to the Western Approach, she genuinely did. She would have long chats with Knight-Captain Rylen. He often came out here to check on the men. She would follow and get all the info on Cullen and what he was like in the Templar order. Unfortunately Rylen hadn't come this time as he was back home in Skyhold. His new relationship with Sera had taken the stronghold by surprise and it was the talk of the place, well after what Cullen looked like out of armour, obviously.

"Ok, he is everything I dreamed and more." Ellyn smiled as she made the flames dance around him. "He's..... Strong and so tender. The softest of touches" Ellyn dragged her hand down her neck emphasising the point. She looked up at him her new amber eyes flashing iridescent in front of him. She turned to see Dorian smiling. As she stared at him, the flash of red on his robes distracted her for a second. She stood staring at him, confusion crossing her mind. "Dorian, are you ok?"

"No..........!" Ellyn continued to stare, the actions around all moving in slow motion. Dorian was shouting but Ellyn couldn't hear him. A spell erupted from his staff, the vibrant purple streaks wove around her, the orange hue was mesmerising. As she followed its path she watched as it danced around her body. Ellyn went to ask what he was doing when a searing pain shot through her. She watched as she fell backwards, the stars slowly rotating as she prepared to hit the floor. Dorian had to work quickly, he had no idea if more were to follow or this was the only one. "Bull....Cole...." There was no mistaking the angst in his voice. Bull burst out of his tent, "Arh shit! What happened?" As he scanned the tree line it was obvious what had occurred. "A bolt! I am not sure from where, I had to slow time for her, it just ripped into her. By the Maker I hope I was quick enough. We need to get her back to Skyhold. I can suspend her like this until we get there, but it will take a lot." Cole materialised to their left by the tent, "where has the light gone? What did they do?" Cole walked towards Ellyn. He traced his hand down her cheek, the flash of light within his eyes shocked Bull. "I... erm... I didn't know he could do that." Bull indicated the sinister look Cole had embodied "Bring the light back Dorian. I'll find the ones who did this, I'll show them what happens when compassion runs out..." and with that Cole disappeared into the ether.


	12. Now!

The air was thick with early morning mist. Cullen loved this time of day, each breath of air was crisp, and the wisps of dew on the floor swirled around his feet as he walked through the grass. The stream nearby fell over the rocks and for an instant he was home. Mia was once again shouting at him as he ran towards the stream. How he missed his family, Mia, his mother and father his nephew Jackson. His brother Branson not so much. His mind quickly moving on, as not to ruin a good morning.

Cullen rubbed his hand over his face and removed the remaining sleep from his mind. He was so proud to be standing under the banner the inquisition. His chest filled with pride as he looked at the standard in the early sunlight. He didn't get out of Skyhold much, so this opportunity to take a run through Crestwood was brilliant. They were about 10 miles from Caer Bronach and the supplies they were shipping would be most welcomed. The locals here had been hit hard by raiders. Having the Inquisition forces here had changed everything for them. As he took in a deep breath his mind slipped to their wedding. It had only been two months, but it felt so normal, so right. His heart ached that she was not with him at this moment. Ellyn had gone to the Western Approach, the venatori where held up in a cave not far from Griffon Wing Keep. Her voice in his head repeated itself "the tactical advantage of this information may bring the end of this war sooner. I must go my love. It will only be for a couple of weeks."

Cullen could not stay in Skyhold then, so he left when she did, yet he left for Crestwood. Knight-Captain Rylen accompanied him for the first few weeks strangely seeking advice about woman. Cullen hastily informed Rylen that he was very limited in that area and his wife was not a typical woman. When Rylen had told him of whom he was seeing, Cullen almost fell from his mount. "Does she even court anyone?" Had been Cullen's first comment. His second was "I thought she was gay!" When being told she was bisexual. Then the congratulations had occurred.

It was the crack of the twig that made him spin on his heels. He focused on the spot with the precision of a falcon on its prey. The next movement it made sealed its fate. The speed at which Cullen moved would impress the stealthiest of rogues, his sword drawn, the hooded figure laid upon the floor the tip of his sword held to their throat. "Who are you? Speak quickly or this will be the last thing you hear." Cullen could hear his heartbeat in his ears, how could this figure get so close to his men and no one notice. The laugh that came in response loosened his muscles and his sword fell to his side. "I am impressed Commander, I did not get close to any of your men. The speed you moved at, how?" Leliana pulled the hood off and sprung to her feet.

"Why are you here?" Confusion still clouded the edges of Cullen's thoughts. "No raven came, why are you here spymaster?” His formal tone was not missed by Leliana. She knew he was testing her. Checking if it was her. "Commander, I did not want to risk sending a missive and it being misunderstood, you’re needed back at Skyhold."

A cold shiver passed through him. Cullen could feel the blood draining from him as he stood there. His mouth was dry and it was hard for him to swallow as he feared the answer to his question "why?" Leliana reached out her hand and touched Cullen's right forearm. "This is why there was no missive. Ellyn has been injured." Cullen backed away from Leliana, pushing her to arm’s length. He held his arms out, "stay back, I knew. I felt it last night." Cullen could feel the bile in his mouth, the tightness of his chest, his mind was racing, and the fog had completely enveloped him.

"Cullen... Cullen, listen to me. Ellyn has been injured. Dorian is with her, but she is scarred and wants you." Cullen's vision blurred through the tears he was fighting. "You didn't say she was ok, is she?" Leliana didn't speak, she dropped her head avoiding the question. "Le-le is she ok?" Cullen had started calling Leliana that after his bachelor party. Cullen walked forward and held Leliana's face in his hand, "is she ok?" Leliana implored him not to make her answer, but she knew he would make her tell him. "There are complications, that's why we need you back at Skyhold. Dorian is doing everything he can but Ellyn will not let him treat all her injuries." Confusion crossed his face, "why? What in the name of Andraste..." Cullen dropped his head, the information pulling at his heart. "She will not say why. All Dorian gets is that she thinks she's alone." Cullen snapped his head up and looked Leliana in the face. "We need to go. Now!"


	13. Old magic

Ellyn laid silently on the bed, the cold darkness enveloping her body. This sleep was calming, in the light there had so much pain, so intense. The darkness was still, comforting, so contrasting to the light, that Ellyn almost accepted it. But the voice kept calling, it was distant, but she listen to it, "Hold on my dear. Do not follow the darkness. He's almost here". Ellyn held onto the words of that voice, she knew the voice, but how?

They had not been far from Griffons Wing Keep. They had set up camp for the night, and we're settling down. The count was at 102 in Coles favour, he was talking with Iron Bull about tactics for the next day when they heard Dorian calling. No one had seen the archer before the bolt took hold of her. The Venatori then attacked from behind. Iron Bull tried his best to hold them off. Cole had disappeared in a swathe of light and all the attackers were gone. 

Dorian slept on the bed next to Ellyn, guilt racking his mind. His fears rising to the surface. To distract him, he searched his memory to see what they had forgotten. How had the archer seen her? All the wards were up? He must have missed something, he must have made a mistake...."Dorian!" He jolted awake from his sleep as his name was called. "What!?" Dorian looked around, the room was empty and Ellyn remained a sleep in the bed next to him. It was only then he sussed out the call was in his dream and not here in the waking world.

Ellyn was sure she had slipped into the current darkness. But the pain was too much in the waking world. Where was everyone? She continued to walk forward calling for each person she could remember. It had been 3 days since the bolt had entered her body. She knew that Dorian had been with her constantly, other mages had been entering the room coming to him, giving him energy allowing him to rejuvenate himself with their force. She could see everything that was happening. "Ellyn, can you hear me? You are not alone? We are all here. My dearest darling, I do not know where you think you are. I want to heal you, something is stopping me from healing you. Come on my dearest tell me?" Dorian sat holding her hand. He turned to the window just as the sun rose. Looking at Ellyn he hoped for a response. Dorian continued to talk to her, calling to her as he sat there staring at Ellyn's face. There was still no response, not since that first few moments when the bolt hit. She had called his name, as he rushed towards her she had called out "no, I can't. I must walk this alone. Find him." random parts of a sentence firing off in her brain just as she fell unconscious. 

It was a little after four in the evening and Dorian began to drift off. The door to the room swung open with the force of a hurricane. "Tell me, how is my wife?" Cullen stood in the doorway of their quarters and waited for a response. "I am doing as much as I can. The bolt was so close to her heart I do not know how it missed." Dorian stuttered as he tried to avoid Cullen's stare. He had not seen this look in Cullen's eyes before. His amber eyes were streaked with purple. The joining of them was faltering. The idea of that scarred him. "You must speak to her, his voice calling to me, darkness in all directions, my light, which way do I go?" Cole had appeared out of nowhere. Dorian turned and looked at Cole, "where have you been?" Cole looked at Cullen, "she does not know which way to turn. Fearlings. So many. Lost. His voice quite." He turned and stared at Dorian. "She was following your voice. How can she hear you?" Cole suddenly moved to the doorway "you must bring her back. Your light fades. Not right, too early. He is not here yet. She must come back." On these words Cullen was certain and fell to the floor next to the bed.

"Ellyn, I am here. Please my love stay with me, please come back to me." Cullen reached out and stroked Ellyn's face. "The path is not silent, you are not alone." Dorian stared at the Commander. He saw in Cullen's eyes the same fear and loss he felt. "Ellyn, follow the path. We made it together, so we can never be lost to each other. Follow the path I laid out before you." Dorian had not expected to see the old magic here, let alone being used by his best mate on his best mate. He opened his mouth to speak, then closed it again.


	14. To Skyhold

A lone figure stood looking over the battle below. He did not want to be part of this. It was all too clinical, too well-orchestrated. They were fools not to see the grand plan. For too long the elemental walkers had hid. But not for much longer. No longer would they hide in the shadows fearful of the remnants of circles and ashamed of who they were. The drums had started the call had been sent out. Mason awoke with a start. The raven sat on the end of his bed tapped on the bedpost. The missive clearly tied around its leg. The seal of his sister visible. He unfurled the parchment and considered its contents.

Dearest Brother,

As I am sure you know, the inquisition is gaining strength. I wish that you could join us and come and fight by my side as you once did. 

There are lots to fill you in on. I have married the love of my life. The irony of the situation will not be missed by you. He is the Commander of the inquisition army; and you heard right an ex-Templar. Before you ask it is not an infatuation, the path has been made and I now sport a fantastic pair of golden eyes. It remains true. Your true loves eyes will match the hue of your spell.

Tell me, do yours spells still glow deep brown. Have you found him yet? You know he is out there somewhere. His life is unfulfilled without you with him. Are you still looking?

I do miss you so much. Please come to Skyhold, I need you.

Your loving sister

Ellyn x

Mason thumbed over the writing pondering his next action. He had not found his anchor, his guardian in this plain and the next. The pain in his chest grew as he tried not to think of the emptiness in his heart where he should be. Being an elemental walker and gay had not made his life any easier. Since the fall of the circles, it had improved. But still his one, had not presented themselves before him.

A gust of wind rushed past his face, the fear and pain tepid in the air. Mason tilted his head as if listening to quietly spoken words. His decision was made, he turned into a whirlwind and headed for Skyhold.


	15. I'm coming!

Ellyn sat on the edge of her bed. Her knees were drawn up towards her chest and she slowly rocked back and forth. The images of a week ago tumbled through her mind like rocks down a stream. Why had it happened? She remembers standing next to Dorian, spinning around and laughing at his ridiculous questions. She loved that he chose to always use a purple hue in his spells. It was odd though, most Lightning mages use a shade of blue or white for their spells. Dorian's wasn't. Either way, Ellyn was pleased his was purple, when they fought it always complemented her golden hue nicely. Ellyn rubbed her chest, she was still bandaged up and the men in her life hadn't left her only for a second, until now. The sun was setting over the mountains as Ellyn stood up and walked out onto the balcony. Down below in the hospital garden, she could see everyone winding up for the day. As the breeze gently fell on her face, her heart ached for her big brother. Two and a half minutes bigger, but still bigger. As the colours changes at the suns final protest of the day it reminded Ellyn of the other colours Dorian had to use that day. She remembered those the most, it was unsettling. As she recalled the various hues that surrounded her, she was convinced the balance was out. Was someone else there in the room? Dorian would never be so crass to use all those colours! 

Ellyn threw the covers off as she woke with a start. The beads of sweat rolled down the side of her temple. Her feet touched the uncarpeted tiles on the floor, the cold awoke her senses more. She went to stand and found the pain too much "Arrrhhh" she said as she slumped back down on the bed. "My love, are you ok?" Cullen had awoken his sleepy eyes concerned, "I'm fine, I just wanted to get up. This fucking pain..." Ellyn indicated the bandages around her. "Do you want me to help you?" Cullen knew to ask instead of taking over, as she shook her head, Cullen slouched back onto the bed. "I am here if you need me. Remember my love, your home and your safe." Cullen's eyes flared with concern. Ellyn turned towards him, "I don't understand why this hurts so much..." the tears begun to fall.” I should be stronger than this, I should be..." Cullen gently shuffled over to her and wrapped himself around her, pulling her into his embrace, keeping her safe. Ellyn turned and looked into his eyes. She could not hide the pain any more. "I am your anchor, in this world and the next. Please my love, let it go." Cullen beseeched. Ellyn swallowed deeply and then collapsed into his arms and cried. She must have been there hours, Cullen just softly wiped her tears away when she could no longer see him. 

The sun was beginning to set when Ellyn finally rose to her feet and got out of bed. They had spent the whole day in bed. Somehow Cullen had managed to get food, bathed her, and changed her dressings. In that time in return Ellyn had cried, yelled and cursed all that walked this Earth. But most of all she felt loved, by Cullen, by Dorian and all the others in her new found family. It was dusk, her favourite time of day. Cullen had finally gone and sorted out some issues with Josie when Ellyn had insisted he go. Finally alone, again, Ellyn felt stronger, felt able to start being in the world again. She walked over to the balcony. The sun was already gone and she breathed in the cool moonlit air around her. Calmness flooded her body, the worry no tension if the day had gone. She felt calm here, but did miss the sea, so dearly. Nothing would calm her more than the crash of the waves and the call of the gulls. She turned and saw Cullen arranging the evening meal on her desk. She smiled and waved at him, his responding smile was heavenly. Suddenly a gust of wind blew past her face, a faint whisper as if it carried a message.

"I'm coming!"


	16. Men!!!

It had been two weeks since Ellyn had awoken and fell crying into Cullen's arms. He was still fussing around her, when the horn announced an arrival. No one was expected, and no caravan or horse could be seen. "I see nothing. Why did you blow the horn?" The guard asked. "I didn't" shouted the reply. "Oh... Look! Oh shit!" The guard suddenly sounded the attack alarm and the stronghold was alive with activity. "Ser, we are under attack..." the soldier said as he burst into Cullen's office. Cullen looked up, his eyes wide, "stay here Ellyn! Please...” he beseeched, “Please Elly, your still convalescing." Cullen turned to the soldier. "What do we know?" Just then the shutters burst open and a whirlwind of dust, a brown lightning bolt at its core it moved quickly and with purpose. It circled around the battlements and finally centred itself into the middle of the courtyard. "Oh my god!" Ellyn broke into a run as she, pushed past the men and left Cullen's office. With a new found enthusiasm she descended the stairs, three steps at time.

"How? When did you get out? I thought it would be another year at least?" Ellyn, shouted at the whirlwind spurring it to move towards her. Cullen arrived next to her sword in hand, his battle stance impressive, and ready for the defence of his wife. Cullen’s mantle blew in the winds as they were being whipped up by the static twister. The purple lightening made Ellyn turn her head, "its fine Dorian. Stand down. And you!" she turned to the wind. "Stop showing off!"

As the winds coalesced into a physical form. Dorian was transfixed, he could only stare at the exquisite male that stood before him. There was no mistaking the glint of the purple eyes that stared back at them. "Mason! I have so dearly missed you." Ellyn ran at him and threw her arms around him. As Mason held tightly to Ellyn, he staggered forward with one arm out stretched "Commander Rutherford, brother. I Ser Mason Trevelyan dedicate my mind, body and soul to the inquisition. I may control the elements but I am a warrior fore-most. Oh... and this ones twin brother." As he indicated towards Ellyn who was now hanging off his neck in excitement.

Cullen sheathed his sword and stepped forward uncertain what to say, his mind racing as he was to finally meet his wife's twin. It was in such a manner that he would never have believed you if told him before. He shook his hand, "you are welcome recruit, err Mason, and err Ser Trevelyan. We will see that you have provisions as necessary and suitable quarters." Mason shook his head, "There is no need Commander, the barracks are fine for me. Just a pillow and blanket will do." Cullen walked forward shaking his head also, "I must insist..." Cullen indicated towards the main part of Skyhold away from the troop barracks, "We have spare towers, I think one of those will be more to your liking."

"Did you find the attempted assassin?" Mason stared at his sister. Ellyn looking back at him was thrown by the question. "How do you know about that?" A confused Ellyn asked "You told me, shouted it even. My little dove. I can hear all that is shouted to the winds. Or have you forgotten?" Mason kissed her forehead "well?” Ellyn nodded and indicated towards the cells. The wind around them swirled as the force within Mason begun to build. "No...” Ellyn grabbed his arm "we'll deal with them later." Ellyn started to drag Mason forward towards Cullen's office, keen for him not to head to the cells.

Dorian was still staring at Mason as he walked towards him. The tensing in Dorian's frame was not missed by Ellyn. He shifted from foot to foot kicking up the detritus as he did so. "What the..." Ellyn grabbed Dorian's arm "By the maker Dorian, he's my twin brother!" she strode the few paces between them to Mason to introduce them. "Mason... Mason" Ellyn tapped him on the shoulder as he was now deeply engaged in a conversation with Cullen. "Mase, this is my best friend. Dorian. He has saved my life more times than I am willing to admit." Ellyn pulled him forward and thrust Dorian in his direction. Mason turned to look at Dorian for the first time, he was transfixed. He stood silent, soaking in all the details, his cock hardened and strained against his breeches. The sensation overwhelming him, he hastily pulled his cloak around to cover his reaction. Mason shot a look at Ellyn and then turned back to Dorian. He cleared his throat twice before he could respond "Dor... Dorian you say Little Dove. Well, hello Dorian I am Mason, the inquisitor's twin brother. Commander in chief of the elemental walkers. May I ask why I have not met you before? It is clear you control the cage and as such rise with it?" Mason flicked his right arm up into the air to indicate lightning, his other arm remaining firmly in place to hide his real reaction to him."Aarrhh, well. That is a long story for another time I fear." Dorian could also feel the connection and like Mason needed time to clear his thoughts. He bowed, "Dorian Pavus of the House Pavus of Qarinus. Enchanter and Altus of the Tevinter magisterium." Mason swallowed as the urge to hold him grew. "So that's why I couldn't find you..." Ellyn shot Mason a knowing look. "Are you kidding me?" 

Cullen turned from his position looking across the three mages a pain shot through his chest. He grabbed at it with his right hand and stumbled forward. Concern flashed across Ellyn's face "my love, are you ok?" Cullen gestured her to stay back. "I'm all right, it's just...... I should have known!" Confusion masked the faces of the mages as Cullen finally made it to the group after regaining his composure. "Known what? What is going on?" Ellyn stared at Cullen waiting for a response. "Ok..." Cullen took in depth breaths to dissipate the pain "a long time ago the Templar order was founded to guard against rouge mages. Those lost in their sleep and others to demons, abominations or just sheer temptation. I had not met many of the elemental walkers. Those who allied with the order to ensure all were safe. My last encounter before Dorian was with fire in Kirkwall. Her name was Sophia, she helped immensely in stopping Meredith in her tracks."

As more gathered around, Sera approached and then stopped, staring at the group "What's an elemental walker?" They all turned and stared at Sera "Elemental walkers are mages who can control the elements, normally one." Cullen explained, "They can travel across the world as a drop of rain or a gust of wind. I assume Mason." he turned to his newly met comrade "it is wind you command?" As Mason continued to stare at Dorian he glanced at Cullen for a few seconds "Yes my dear brother you are correct." Cullen walked towards them now, the pain gone from his chest. "Templars feel turmoil and suffering in mages. It's how we can feel them. Know they are there. Just then... it's still there at times. Who..." Ellyn shot Cullen her demanding shut up look, confusion crossed his face. Cullen went to continue but thought better of it. "Who is your anchor, your channel back here to solid form?" Cullen enquired as he reassured Ellyn he was fine and not going to reveal what he had just learnt. "Alas no one yet which is why I can sometimes be off for years at a times. It is mute regarding these matters as unfortunately time is not." Mason replied finding it hard not to stare at Dorian. All he was unsure of was if the feeling was mutual. "Ellyn my dear, I am tired, my you point me in the direction of the tower your fine husband mentioned so I can rest." Ellyn looked at her brother, suddenly he looked exhausted a bolt of brown shot across his purple eyes. A response that went unnoticed by all except Ellyn. "I'll show you." Cullen offered as he indicated the direction. Cullen lent forward and gently kissed Ellyn on her forehead "I'll meet you in my office afterwards." It was an order, not a question. As Ellyn nodded both men walked off in the direction of the Herald's Rest.

Ellyn turned and stared at Dorian, he had yet to move or say anything. "Dori, talk to me!" concern was growing on Ellyn's face. "Please what have I done? Talk to me..." Dorian was drawn out of his reverie and turned to stare at Ellyn. As they made eye contact his eyes flashed from brown to purple and then back again. It happened so quickly that if Ellyn was not directly staring at him she would have missed it. "Oh fuck!" Ellyn lunged towards him, "Dorian, come with me!" She dragged him into the store room next to the main gate. "At what point were you going to tell me? When did you notice? By the Maker Dorian, it's you this whole time and it's you he's needed." The look of sheer utter confusion crossed Dorian's face. “I assure you, I have no idea what you are talking about. Please do tell what you think I am hiding, I would like to be enlightened on this matter." Ellyn stared opened mouth at him, "Enlighten you! Enlighten you! Andraste's arse Dori! You’re his anchor, the one he's destined for. How can you not know that? Surely to pull towards him has started, your eyes...” Ellyn looked at Dorian, as confusion was all that she met she turned and walked to the door, just before leaving exacerbated she threw her arms up into the air "men!!!"


	17. Chancellor

"Seriously Bull, if it gets any closer to me I will be able to kiss it, let alone kill it!" Ellyn was not impressed with the effort Bull was showing at the moment "Where is your head at? You insisted on taking this dragon down, so by the Maker take it down!" "She’s right Bull, we need you." Dorian flew backwards pass Iron bull as the dragon's front arm took him out. The next volley of strikes from Ellyn, really pissed it off. Its tail swept around and knocked her off her feet. "Shit! Bull! Cole! Take that fucker down!”

The ride back to Skyhold was quiet and each of them were battered, bruised and feeling incredibly sorry for themselves. It had been a final fatal blow from Cole that had taken it into the next world. Much to Bull's upset. The haul of loot had made it worth it though. There was enough Dragon webbing and bone to make several new pieces of armour. "Andraste's arse Bull, why were you so unfocused? Sort it out, OK?" Ellyn shot him a look that would have felled the beast. "OK boss, I'll sort it." He replied shutting down any more conversation on the matter. As the party continued onwards, Dorian examined each of the coins they had collected, "I think..." he started, "I need a new hat!" Cole stated as he held out his hat. "Oh, ok Cole. Thank you for that information." Ellyn laughed as she watched Cole look puzzled over his predicament. "Have a word with Dagna." Ellyn said as she wiped more dragon blood off her face. “See if she can work some magic into the next one. After that performance we can all do with some help!" Dorian snorted an agreement as they continued across the bridge. The party's mood had not improved as the horn sounded their approach. 

"By the Maker Ellyn, what happened to you?" Cullen had just awoken as Ellyn slammed the door to their quarters shut. "I am not in the mood to talk about it...” Ellyn started to remove her robes and armour. Unlike the thousand times before, she discarded them on the floor. The blood of the dragon still smeared all over her. She stared at herself in the mirror, disappointment gave way to lust as she spotted Cullen laying on the bed. As she continued to sort herself out she mumbled things to herself. Cullen sat up in bed, concerned why she was so down, he watched as she slowly undone the ties in her hair and let it down. As the tendrils of her locks fell down her back Ellyn could hear the rubble of excitement from Cullen behind her. 

sneaking another look in the mirror, Ellyn could see Cullen had moved and was kneeling on the bed, he held a sheet in place to hide his free hardened member. Killing the dragon had put her in the mood, it always had. He knew that. With a cheeky smirk crossed Ellyn's face, she continued to complain pretending to ignore Cullen "That bloody dragon, Bull is definitely somewhere else at the moment. We'll need to address that." She wiggled her hips and dropped her smalls onto the floor. As she slid her tight bottom backwards she lent downwards over the chair, presenting herself fully to Cullen. 

As he grabbed her waist from behind, it had the exact effect she desired. "I'll be gentle" he whispered into her ear. As he plunged into her, the tightness of her, it almost made him climax at that point. "So wet Ellyn.... Makers Breat......." As the thrust became faster and faster, her moans began to drive him over the edge, he could feel precum leaving his body, lighting the way for him. Cullen moved his right hand from her waist to her right breast, it amply filled his hand. Her nipples pert as he pulled out and flipped her around. His tender lips latching onto her nipple. His soft sucking drew more juices from her as she edged towards a climax. Ellyn ran her hands through his hair and whispered into his ear urging him to re-enter and resume his thrusting.

"Oh Cullen..." Ellyn's first comment drew him in more. "I can't hold back anymore my love" with that Cullen forced upwards and climaxed, as his seed filled her Ellyn's climax quickly followed. Ellyn continued to kiss him, as he carried her across to the bed, still inside her she could fill him growing again. "Already?" Cullen smiled "was there any doubt?" He said with a wink.  
———-  
The following morning Ellyn awoke early and left Cullen to catch up on his well needed sleep. She had completely emptied him, it would be weeks before he would recover she mused. Ellyn wearily went down the flight of stone stairs to the great hall, each step deafening in the cold cavernous corridor. As she entered the Great Hall, the blast of heat hit her. The Blazers were already lit waiting for her to make the judgements for the week. Quickly looking around Ellyn ducked her head and headed for her chair. She knew that she had been up all night, but this morning she was especially tired. As the guards opened the main doors, Ellyn rubbed her eyes and squinted as it appeared most of the court had turned up for today's proceedings. Josephine walked up to beside Ellyn. “Inquisitor, are you ok?” Ellyn looked up at her Ambassador "Sorry, sorry. Late night. The Sandy Howler took some time to sort out." Josephine smirked as she looked at the morning after glow that Ellyn was showing "If you say so Inquisitor, although that doesn't look like the only thing that was tamed last night." Ellyn looked up quickly to catch the wink from Josie. Cowering Ellyn rubbed her face to try and wake herself up. “Ok! Let’s get this over with!” She exclaimed, looking towards the first prisoner. As Josie read off the offences, Cole materialised to her right. He was sitting high up on her throne watching. "Cole are you...." He looked down and smiled, "Cole!" He just nodded with agreement and disappeared again. As Ellyn turned to address the judgements she would have sworn just before disappeared he muttered "As promised Chancellor."


	18. Explainations

"So, how long are you two going to deny this?" Ellyn stared at Dorian waiting for an answer, her foot tapping as it did when she got impatient. "What do you mean my dear......?” Dorian replied as he tried to walked away from her. “Oh no you don’t you have to answer for what you are hiding. Seriously Dori, why deny it?” Dorian paused and turned back to face her. “If you are talking about your brother, we will probably co to use to deny our feelings for some time." Ellyn pretended to sulk, "Please Dori. I want to know... do you like him?" Dorian sighed "I... oh... ok, ok. One drink lead to another." Dorian's mind drifted off as he thought back to a few nights ago when they were in Skyhold. "Is he.... any good?" Ellyn paused as she suddenly remembered it was her twin they were talking about. “On second thoughts don’t tell me! Do you feel it’s good?” She asked changing her tone and trying not to overwhelm him with questions. Dorian walked forward and grabbed Ellyn by her arm, “He’s wonderful. I have a right mind to sulk with you for hiding him from me for so long!” He continued with a flint in his eye. "He's... I’m speechless. Ellyn, my dear, he as attentive and caring as your fine Commander!" 

Ellyn stroked the side of Dorian’s face and placed a kiss on his cheek. As she pulled back, there was a sadness in his eyes. "Dori... do you remember when I pulled you into the store cupboard?" With a snort Dorian laughed “I can hardly forget, why?” His voice hitching at the end of the sentence as his concern grew. “Please my dear talk to me, what is the matter?” Ellyn Bit at her bottom lip before resolving to tell him. "Your eyes changed colour when you first saw him. They flicked purple and then back to brown. It's more difficult to know which way your eyes will go as you are both mages. It's normally that who anchors, thus mine are golden like Cullen's." Dorian, just stared at her opened mouth, thoughts and images tumbled through his mind. He stumbled to find the words. "His anchor..."  
———-  
Ellyn sat for a long time next to Dorian. "Mason is a powerful elemental walker, one of the most powerful. He has always acted like the winds he controls, always moving never settling." Dorian sat on the end of his cot lost in thought, Varric's snores interrupting the silence between them. "He needs you Dorian, he needs your anchor but more importantly, he needs your love. I know it is not right for a sister to say this, but he really does love you." Dorian could all but stare at Ellyn as she explained the implications of his infatuation. Images and ideas swirled around in his head. He tried to speak but his voice was distinctively missing. He shuffled back and forth uncomfortable with what he was about to reveal "You are my bestest friend in the entire world. Maybe my only friend. I will love you always. If I love your brother, you may have to choose. I will never come out on top." Dorian waved his hands as Ellyn begun to protest. "No, no, I don't expect to, it's just that... that is not a good place to be with my already rejected heart."

Ellyn shuffled further down the cot and pulled him in closer. "Dorian Pavus, my best friend. By the old magics that only some of us know our friendship is undying and will continue in this life and the next..." Dorian stared at Ellyn, her eyes a brilliant amber, began to glow, this was matched by the golden glow on her right hand. Ellyn place her one hand upon Dorian’s chest and the other gripped his right wrist, the warm glow emanating from her consumed him. "As a guardian between this world and the next. You Dorian Pavus, my best friend, I will always find, our friendship will be infinite, undying. As we continue to live and fight side by side." Ellyn held onto Dorian's right wrist in her hand. As she pulled back the intricate infinity symbol was blazoned onto his skin. Dorian stroked the pattern and as he did it glowed purple. An identical infinity symbol appeared on Ellyn's chest and her right wrist, sealing the pack between them.

Dorian opened his mouth to speak, then closed it again. "What... what, did you do?" Ellyn smiled "Nothing you didn't agree to." Ellyn smiled, "I joined our friendship, in this world and the next. No one, and I mean no one can come between us." Dorian stared bewildered, he traced the tattoo on his wrist. "How is an infinity guardian different? We do not have any in Tevinter." Ellyn looked at Dorian for a few seconds as she contemplated her answer, "the best description is that we are guides, we are always trying to improve this world and the next." Ellyn carried on to explain "All outcomes are possible when we sleep, we walk the fade and help guide those that are lost. When you sleep you will be there with me fighting, upholding the truth and all that is just." Dorian thought for a moment "is that where you were when you were shot?" Ellyn stood up and walked around "yes, I had already made the link to Cullen. I hid until my body repaired itself. But then I couldn't get back as I had been gone too long. That was why I needed Cullen. Now we are linked you can also call me back, but I will always need Cullen to truly and completely come back. He is my anchor. As you will be Mason's."

Ellyn sat back down next to Dorian on the cot "Love him Dori, make it so you and he are whole. Please... I watch the pair of you, dancing around the truth. Dorian just love him, like he loves you!" Dorian was confused as he looked up at Ellyn. She had started crying. "I am so pleased for you. You have found each other, you’re his anchor and he's yours. You are complete now. I am just so happy." and Ellyn sniffed into his shoulder as she embraced him. Dorian hugged her tightly. "Are you... are you and the Commander ok?" Dorian's mind was still foggy but he was a little taken aback it wasn’t the first time he had seen her cry, but in this circumstance, yes it was. "Yes, we're fine. Better than fine actually. He is having less headaches and as all the leads are quite on more red Templars at the moment he is more relaxed. Although he has taken to always complaining at the moment about me working." Ellyn continued to cry. "It's stupid really more red Templars and he wouldn't notice me away so much." Dorian held Ellyn close and hugged her. "So, why are you crying then my dear?" Ellyn, pulled back and looked at Dorian. "I don't know, I am just so happy about you and Mason." Still not convinced Dorian smiled quietly "Well, we both have our men waiting for us back home don't we. Let's finish these trade negotiations and get back to them."

Val Royeaux was always an issue for Dorian, it felt too much like home for him. He did however like the quarters they always provided the inquisition. The ropes of gold hung from the window panes, and the royal blue curtains complemented the ropes perfectly. As he look around the room he took in all the details. He smiled as he watched Varric sleeping in the cot by the window, he had snored all the way through Dorian and Ellyn's conversation. Dorian mused that Varric would have loved some of that information. As he continued around the room the main feature was a series of white ornate cabinets with a blue and gold trim. His and Ellyn's cots were opposite each other. It reminded him of when he use to camp with his minders back in Tevinter. Dorian lent back on his pillow and sighed. "Well my dear we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. We need to turn in." Ellyn, stood up to walk to her cot. As she passed Dorian she stumbled forward, her arms out stretched to break her fall. The purple hue around her stopped her from hitting the ground, not that she would know it. As Dorian lowered her to the ground she was completely out for the count.

Dorian gently laid her on the floor, and bent down to be at her side. “Ellyn... Ellyn can you hear me?" He turned back to look at Varric. "Varric! Varric wake up!" a pillow flew through the air and landed in Varric's face. The dwarf jump up with a start, Bianca drawn and ready to fire. “Something is wrong with Ellyn, get over here." Dorian frantically scanning over her to find the problem. Varric's senses finally cleared and he was by Dorian's side in an instant. "What happened? She been shot again?"

"No, no....We were talking, she cried... a lot." Dorian pondered for a moment. "In fact she cried an awful lot, she then got up walked a few paces and collapsed." Dorian indicated the ground in front of them. "I caught her but she has been out ever since." Dorian continued to scan her visually. "Shit. Shit. Is she injured? Shall I get a healer?" The panic started to ebb into Varric's voice as he spoke. "To heal what!" Dorian's frustrations started to show "She was fine..." Dorian turned to look towards the cot. The events of the evening playing through his mind "she was crying on the bed. She got up to go to sleep, she fell. Nothing more." Dorian had a knot in his stomach he could not shift. What had they done that day? His gaze fell. The tattoo on his wrist, the idea flooded into his mind as quickly as he thought it.

"It will be fine little one. She will wake again soon. No. No. No, it was not your fault." Cole had materialised on the beam above where they were all laying on the ground. Both Dorian and Varric heads shot upwards towards him. "Cole, what? how? why are you here?" The situation was beginning to take its toll on Dorian. "Cole, why are you here?" At that Cole rematerialised next to Ellyn, he stroked her side "He was scared, I could help. So I came. He did not understand what happen. I made him feel better." Varric and Dorian exchanged looks. "Cole there is no one else here. Just us and the Inquisitor. Whom, if you have not noticed is unconscious. Who is scared? Who needed compassion?” Dorian asked trying to not let his mood affect the tone of his voice. Cole smiled and stroked Ellyn's side again "The little one, I calmed him before. He didn't like that his Daddy wasn't coming. But I told him it was only for a few days. He likes his voice. It calms her, it's less scary when he is around." Dorian slumped onto the floor, Ellyn's head in his lap. He sat thinking, he was missing something, and suddenly he tilted his head and faced Cole as the notion dawned on him. "Cole..." Cole looked up and faced him, "Yes Dorian..." Dorian smiled as it finally clicked "Cole... is the Inquisitor pregnant?” Cole stared at him, he tiled his head to the side mirroring him. He twitched while he contemplated the question Dorian had just posed. "Is that when a little one is inside?" Cole returned to staring at Ellyn. "He's my friend. He likes to talk and listen to people singing." Dorian tried to ignore the frustration growing in his stomach "Yes. Yes Cole. Is she?"

Cole stared at him, he tilted his head as if listening to someone else "Oh, yes. Very much so. I have heard him for some time now. He loves it when the Commander sings in the shower. It makes her laugh. He loves you as well. She is always calm with you when it gets bumpy. He says the mark on your wrist and chest is forever." Cole paused, "what does he... Oh...He loves you even more for it. You said yes. That makes him happy." Cole turned to look at Dorian "what does he mean? What did you agree to?" Dorian quickly gloved his hand and looked at Varric who was for the first time in ages speechless. Dorian swept back Ellyn's hair off her face. "Cole, does the Inquisitor know she is pregnant?" Cole started to shake his head "oh no, not yet. He says she's been too busy. He says Daddy isn't happy about how much she is working. He says Daddy is sad at how ill she looks."

Ellyn, opened her eyes to find herself in Dorian's lap, as she surveyed the three faces staring at her, Ellyn was confused "how did.... There better be a good explanation for this!"


	19. Forgetting!

Dorian helped the Inquisitor to her cot. His stare unmoving, as if he was scanning her for something. "Ok, what? You are truly scaring me now. Dori, what!?" Dorian noticed that he was developing a habit of rubbing his wrist. He looked down at it. When he worried about her it tingled. "I don't mean to pry, but when was your last bloods?" Ellyn looked at Dorian confused, "I appreciate our new partnership Dori but isn't that a little inappropriate?" Dorian looked apprehensive as he waited for an answer. "Ellyn. Do you know why I ask?" Confused Ellyn slowly shook her head from side to side. "Before I tell you what happened. Think, when the last time was?" Ellyn was so confused. Why was Dorian asking that? What business was it of his? Her being female had never been an issue before. "I.... It was......" A waves of confusion flooded Ellyn's mind "it must have been, in the hissing wastes just before we killed the Sandy Howler..." embarrassment coursed through her. Dorian sighed as he tried to think through the conversation. "Ellyn that was 5 moons ago..." Dorian slowly took her hand, "earlier we were talking, about Mason and me." Varric turned and smiled at Dorian "I knew it!" Dorian shot Varric the not now look. "You got up and went to go to your cot, but passed out. I caught you but you were unconscious for some time. Anyhow, someone called Cole as they were scared."

As the information was swirling around in her head Ellyn knew for certain now, that Dorian was not trying to trick her. She turned her attention to Cole who sat silently on a beam above her "Cole, who called you?" He rematerialised next to her on the cot. "The little one, he thought he did something wrong and was scared. He did not mean for you to fall." Ellyn was trying her hardest to piece all of this together. A fog was over her mind. She was forgetting what Cole had said. "It doesn't make sense" Ellyn looked shocked as she noticed Cole sitting at the end of her bed. "Why is Cole here?"

The movement was so slight Dorian may have missed it if he hadn't been so transfixed on his best friend. The shadow moved to try and deny its existence. Dorian fell to his knees, the pain pounding through his head. The vice on his temples constricting his movements. "She is mine Altus, they both are." Dorian's head flung back, his eyes turning purple and then were consumed black. It all happened so quickly, the beam pulsated upwards, the whirlwind blowing into the room full force. Dorian was levitating some 2 foot from the ground, the purple pulse resonating out from him every few seconds. Varric scrambled backwards out the way. For the first time genuinely petrified of Dorian. "Be gone demon!" It was clear there where two voices coming from Dorian as he hovered in the air. From behind the safety of the pillows Varric strained to listen and recognised the voice that was an undertone to Dorian. A purple light surrounding him entirely. "We see you, you have no claim on her - on either of them, now be banished..." the spell cast encompassed the room, light spilling in all directions, there was a thunderous crash and then all went dark.

Ellyn stared at Varric who was still hiding behind the chair "By the maker, why are we here in Val Royeaux?" A confused Ellyn turned to Dorian. He was looking around the room, he walked over and looked out the window and then turned back to back at Ellyn. "It's all clear. How the fuck did that thing get hold of them?" Dorian looked at Cole "Tell me Cole, how it had a tag along?" Cole bent his head down. "If I can hear him, so can everyone else." Cole said cowering "It must have 'tagged along' at some point in the last three weeks." Dorian looked confused "Why three weeks?" Cole looked up and smiled "Oh, he was silent before then. I didn't know he was there." The breeze which consumed the room slowed and coalesced into the corner. Mason stood there ready to attack any others who may appear. "Cole, be more precise how long has it been with her?" Mason joining the conversation as soon as he was in solid form. Cole backed away from Mason. "He was hiding. If he gets in early he can stay. It's the way he works. Two weeks, it was two weeks." Cole turned his head to look at Dorian "You saw it. How? How did you see it? You aren't meant to be able to see. How did you see it?" Dorian shrugged as he thought about the question Cole asked, he didn't have an answer to give.

Mason looked at Ellyn and smiled, his eyes purple with a lightning bolt of brown across each. Confused Ellyn hugged him. "Did Dorian call for you?" She asked a weary tone in her voice. "Sort of." He replied, "Stay here. What's wrong?" Mason asked Cole as he found him staring at the space the fear demon had inhabited "He’s gone now. He's not there anymore". Blood drained from Dorian's face as the words hit him, he turned to Cole. "Who's not there anymore?" Cole looked at Dorian quizzicality. "Fear. You drove it away with the purple light. The little one loves you even more now. He has more room!" The breath Dorian and Mason were collectively holding was finally released. "Will someone in this room tell me why the hell we are in Val Royeaux, and what the fuck has happened here?" An irate Ellyn yelled. Dorian turned to face her. "Ellyn my dear. We need to go back to Skyhold. You urgently need to talk with the Commander." Ellyn stared at Dorian, her hand fell to her swollen belly. It all made sense now. The fog was gone. "I'm pregnant". Dorian smiled and walked towards the door, and turned to Ellyn "Yes, my dear. You have been for some time. You just forgot."


	20. Just stare!

Cullen stood by the main gates, he had run there as soon as the horn had sounded. The missive from Dorian was cryptic "Urgent... On our why back. Issues to deal with." As the gates opened Cullen feverishly searched the party as they rode through the gate. He caught sight of Ellyn. He paled at the sight of her. What had happened to her? she was deathly white and rode as if she had no energy left. They pulled up, Dorian dismounted quickly and insisted on helping the Inquisitor down. He held her up by her arm until it was taken by Cullen. "Cullen..." Dorian said concern lacing his tone. "You need to take her..."

Cullen took her into his arms, as she looked up at him it pulled at his heart. "My love, what has happened?" Every worry, every concern was etched onto Cullen's face. "Please Ellyn, talk to me." Ellyn looked at him and signed, she fell full weight into his body. Her whole body shook and it took all of his strength to keep her from dropping her on the floor. "Dorian, what in the name of the Maker happened?" The tension in Cullen face was evident to see, his eyes flashed iridescent purple. Mason stepped between Cullen and Dorian "Brother, take Ellyn to your quarters. She needs to bathe and sleep. We'll explain later over lunch. Trust me, at the moment all she needs is to be with you and sleep." With that Cullen turned and carried her to their quarters. He had expected something was wrong. But not this, not her like this.

Cullen laid Ellyn upon the furs on their bed. "Please my love, talk to me. It hurts me too much to see you like this" Cullen could feel the pull in his chest getting tighter. Ellyn pulled herself up and off the bed, she stroked her stomach absentmindedly as she went towards the washroom, she threw all her robes onto the floor. As she looked in the mirror that hung over the basin, her gaunt features shocked her. She turned and stared at Cullen pacing in the room, she watched as he talked to himself and then sat down. He picked up a missive and started reading. As Ellyn climbed into the warm bath, the water eased her joints and she noticed for the first time just how big she had gotten. A small smile crossed her lips and colour begun returning to her cheeks. Ellyn laid there for some time, as she climbed and dried herself she rummaged in the clothes pile and slipped into one of Cullen's button up shirts. As she begun to do up the buttons, it was evident the fabric didn't reach anymore. A small huff left her mouth. Ellyn walked out of the bathroom, she had left all the buttons undone. The room was dark apart from the fire that lit Cullen's reading stand. Ellyn could feel her fuller breasts sway as she walked towards Cullen, her pert nipples rubbing on the cotton fabric. "Cullen, look at me." Cullen looked up from the missive he was reading, he watched the flames flicker across her body, the long shadows behind playing with his senses, Cullen was immediately going hard. "I am my love and you really are a sight for sore eyes, you had me worried down in the courtyard." Ellyn giggled at the thought. “I'll tell you about that later. I want you to look at me." Cullen put the missive down on the desk. "I am and I like what I see." Ellyn huffed, "No Cullen! Truly look at me and tell me what you see."

Confusion flashed over Cullen's face, his brow creased as the frown appeared "I see my love. The light that wakes me, guides me, makes me whole." Ellyn's smile electrified Cullen's heart as he spoke the words "go on" she demanded. "I see a beautiful woman, whose power is immense. I see my heart, my life and my future." Cullen had never been this open with her before, why now he could not explain. Ellyn, pulled the shirt around her naked frame and walked over to the chair he was sitting on. As she straddled him she pushed him backwards to make his lap larger. "Makers breath Ellyn, I will be undone before I even get my breeches off!" Ellyn bent down, a memory flashing in her mind, a wry smile crossed her face in response. "Do you remember when I killed the Sandy Howler?" Cullen chuckled as the image of that night came into in head. “Without a shadow of a doubt my love. How can I forget how exquisite you were, covered in dragon blood and yet so incredibly horny. Do you want that position again? It's been sometime." Ellyn bent down, nipping at his straining member with her mouth. "Follow me to the bed." Ellyn removed the shirt and dragged it behind her as she slipped under the furs on the bed. Cullen followed releasing his straining member as he crossed the room to their bed. His breeches lay discarded on the floor. Ellyn pulled him in to kiss, but she suddenly stopped. "Cullen, I want you to feel me. Trace my body as you did that night." Cullen's mind was lost, this emotional rollercoaster was starting to make him a little dizzy. He stroked her face, allowing his hand to drift down her neck and across her breast, and he looked down as they filled his hand. His thumb gently rubbing over her nipple. His tender kisses followed each contour of her body. His rigid member straining to be plunged into the wetness he had missed these past six weeks. Cullen licked the tip of her nipple, he slowly pulled on it, consuming it into his mouth. A small frown crossed his brow as if he was considering something. 

Ellyn arched her back thrusting her breast further into his mouth. His hardened member moisten with precum as it laid close to her entrance. As Ellyn laid back down flat on the bed her back enveloped in the furs. The sensation made her purr with delight. Pulling away from her breast quickly Cullen looked up at Ellyn. "By the Maker Ellyn, I almost come then." Ellyn smiled at him, "keep going" with a cheeky grin Cullen continued downwards kissing, his finger stroking downwards towards her awaiting sex. His light touch arching upwards in a crescendo to the peak of her new shape, one he had just met. Cullen sat bolt upright and looked at Ellyn. Shock covered his face, he started counting in his head, then using his fingers. Cullen then placed his head and lips onto her stomach. He knew every part of her body, he loved every bit. It had only been six weeks, they were apart six weeks. Six weeks! How had he not noticed before now? The new bump that was there was now being consumed with kisses.

Cullen looked up at Ellyn. As she smiled back a frown appeared on her face "Are you happy?” Cullen crawled carefully up the bed and straddled her body "How? When? But, how? ......... “As the thoughts and questions coalesced in his mind Cullen quickly turned to Ellyn "Yes... yes, more than happy." Cullen encapsulated her face with both hands and kissed her. He soaked in all of her. Cullen pulled back soaking in her image, he let his hands drop and stroked her breasts once again, his lips following suit. His tip moist with pre-cum, dripped onto her stomach. Ellyn giggled in response. "I want you so bad. Penetrate me. I am dripping wet already in expectation of you entering me." Cullen looked upon his wife and took her as gently as possible. His tip brushing her entrance feeling the moisture waiting for him. Ellyn grabbed his hair and pulled him down, forcing him all the way. Never had Cullen felt this wetness before, he lapped at her entrance, the taste exquisite in all areas. Without thought or hesitation he found he was thrusting her hard and deep. He could feel her excitation building. "Oh, yes Cullen, I...am....going....to....come!" Her walls clamped down on him hard the extra grip taking him over the edge and his seed joining with her juices, the climax of the moment. Ellyn could not stop kissing him. Cullen pulled away from his wife's face. His hand trailing the side of her face. As Cullen looked down he saw, his lover, his wife, his life, the mother of his child and all he could do was stare.


	21. A Wedding?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick one shot on the turmoil Mason finds himself in.

Ellyn found herself back on bed rest, she was not happy one bit. She was only 6 months pregnant and only showing if she worn skin tight clothes. Ok, it was obvious something was up, Cullen had been sighted humming to himself as he worked. Dorian and Mason had visited her quarters every day. The inner circle knew, but the remainder of Skyhold stayed in the dark. Ellyn was dosing on the bed when the forceful knock on the door to her quarters made her jump a little.

"Come"

The footfalls on the stairs were light, there was no doubt the new second in command was walking towards her. Ellyn turned over to face Mason. "So, what did I do to deserve you coming up here?" Mason's face was somber and a little perplexed. He fell upon the bed, the track lines of a constant stream of tears evident to see. Ellyn full of concern shuffled down the bed and held her brother "do not deny me the details. What has made you so sad Mason?"

Mason nuzzled into Ellyn blooming bump, the small sobs leaving him intermittently. "I need him so much Elly, he completes me. What will mum and dad say?" Mason cried into the bed. "Being gay was not on their top to-do list. I know I have let them down. Now you’re bringing another Trevelyan into the mix for me to disappoint." Ellyn stifled a grunt, "For starters this one is a Rutherford not Trevelyan, second you have let no one down, and will not let anyone down. You are a strong powerful mage, highly respected. You have let no one down." Ellyn stroked the back of his head. "Mason... Mum and Dad have known you are gay since we were 6. As have I. They are not disappointed at all by this 'revelation'. The key question as always is do you love him?"

Without hesitate Mason looked up at Ellyn. "More than life itself." Ellyn's manner mellowed and she stroked the side of his face "Then why does anything else matter. You must be with him. I know he loves you so deeply. He fears you will reject him. No longer want him. That you want to leave him, as his parents and family have." Mason looked up at Ellyn in confusion. "What do you mean? He is my world, my, everything. Why would he think I would leave?" Ellyn snorted aloud "My dearest brother, he is Tevinter. His own family have disowned him. Being gay is not allowed in Tevinter, it is against their laws. His own father tried to use blood magic on him to change him." Mason gripped the sheets, his eyes flashing brown. "They did what!?" Ellyn moved to calm him. "Calm yourself. That's why he left, in his words "he is an aberration. A freak of his genetic nature", he thinks you will reject him as they once have." With just a flick of his wrist, Mason ascending into the air and out the window. As Ellyn stared out the window after him she stroked her bump "Right little one, we have a wedding to prepare for!"


	22. No words!

Dorian was sitting on the battlements watching the last of the snow melt on the mountain below. It always fascinated him on how the seasons changed and yet each year new plants would grow, life would reboot. He felt Mason approach long before he saw him. The warm breeze brushed against his cheek, Dorian smiled to himself and waited to find out what he wanted this time. "I know you are there Ser Trevelyan, we are connected you know!" Dorian allowed that thought to linger in his mind. "My eyes have not been my own since you arrived here in Skyhold! It's a bit of a giveaway." The lightening within Dorian's fingers flashed around, like embers in a flame, crackling as they made connections, the air around him stilled and soothed the tension in the air.

Dorian turned towards the courtyard "It has been fun you and I, but I understand it is time for you to move on." The wind around Dorian, suddenly changed a little colder than before. “I assume that was why you were with the inquisitor. I am use to those around me leaving, or me having to leave them. I just have one problem with you going." Dorian paused and adjusted his hair "I am afraid this time my boy, when you leave you will take some of me with you. I am unashamedly yours, my heart is yours, and my soul is yours. For fuck sake Mason, why must you go, I love you." As he materialised next to him, Mason could only stare, the words he wanted to say we're tumbling through his mind but none passed his lips. Taking a step forward, he reached out for Dorian "why, why would you think I was going?” Mason tried to find the answer by looking into Dorian's eyes, the tears in his own mirrored those that looked back at him "my beautiful, wonderful, exciting lover, why in all of Thedas would I leave you when I have spent my entire life looking for you?"

As the words left Mason's mouth it was difficult for Dorian to register them. The hope behind them were too much to consider. "I have played this game before amantus, I know it was a bit of fun, we cannot be with each other. It will not be allowed..." Anger bubbled to the surface and Mason could no longer contain it he grabbed hold of Dorian's hand. "Dorian Pavus, you are my life, my guide, my anchor, and my lover, will you do me the honour of being my husband?" Mason had lowered himself onto one knee, unnoticed by Dorian he had also carried them both into the air some 20 feet up. Dorian closed his eyes, and slowly counted to 3 and opened his bright purple eyes - Mason had received his answer without a single word being said.


	23. Joined with hers

Cullen ran through the battlements in Skyhold searching, he had to find her. The words from Cole resonating in his ears "Cold, so cold. Why does he look away now? Why does he not want us?” No statement had been further from the truth as his eyes scanned the area. Cullen had known the last trimester would be hard for the inquisitor, but never did he think it would be this bad. Her self-doubt growing as the months past. She no longer was out in the field protecting those around her. Ellyn, was a strong women, so dominant and yet so fragile, a gust of wind at this point could break her.

Cullen, ran past his office, if only he had still been taking the lyrium he would know her location. He paused, leaning on the wall overlooking the courtyard. His chest burning with each breath a reflection of the pain in side as his soul was being torn apart. "Have you found her? She could not have left the inner walls, someone would have seen her." Dorian's face reflected his own, both men desperate to ease the growing fear inside them. "Think Commander, where would she hide. Where would she go to hide from you?" The harshness of the words cut through the fog Cullen had built up around him. "The cells! She once said without me she would lock the world away, it has to be the cells".

Ellyn cradled her bump, stroking it with her fingertips. As she looked down below her the jagged formations of the rocks below ebbed and flowed into the distance. She was sitting on the final walkway. Her feet dangling off the edge. The dwarves had ensured her that it would be finished soon, that was 3 months ago. "Do you think Daddy would miss us if we were gone?" The dark undertone of her statement only just being heard above the roar of the wind around them. The little one kicked in response as she cupped the side of her growing belly. "What if I am a poor mother, I'll risk yours and Cullen's life if I remain". A tear slowly rolled down her cheek dropping onto the already soaked part of her robe. 

"I, I, I cannot shift the pull inside me that grips me, doubt is always there. Who am I? I killed a Darkspawn/Magister what is wrong with me?” Cullen had walked into the cells on "Do" he stood there frozen in position, fear pulsing through his veins. Never had his heart hurt so much, not when she went to Corypheus, not back in Kirkwall, not even in the Circle tower back in Ferelden. He had done this to her. They had planned this together it I was not meant to be like this, everything was now falling apart around him.

"Ellyn" Cullen could not hide the tension in his voice, the small sob that followed only emphasised it more. "My love, why are you in here? It is freezing and I worry deeply you will catch a cold" Cullen took a step closer. He unbuckled his chest plate, it dropped to the floor. An item that could be replaced, she couldn't. "Ellyn, why are you hiding from me? You are the light that guides me, how can you think I could survive even a second without you?" Ellyn, turned slowly her eyes red raw from the constant tears that had been falling. 

"I saw you earlier, a women on your arm. Laughing and joking, you had that look in your eye. You wanted her, not me. Her!" Cullen rubbed the back of his neck and crouched down next to her. "My love, I have not seen any women today, I left you this morning fast asleep in our bed. I have been in my office all day until Cole came and found me". The look of bewilderment masked Ellyn's face, she searched Cullen's eyes for the lie but found none there. "Darling, I do not want to upset you, but it was a dream, a nightmare that you speak of. Solas use to say he has seen you more in the fade than out. My darling I would never, will never want anyone other than you".

Their baby kicked once again and Ellyn exhaled quickly as a result. Cullen lunged forward and grabbed her with both arms. He enveloped his entire world within his arms. Ellyn, sobbed, she had no idea where the tears were coming from but she soaked his tunic and she held him so tight. "It was so real Cullen, she was there looking at me, pointing and you were laughing. Look at me, I’m so huge, now that walking is even a strenuous activity for me". Cullen brimmed with pride at the thought he had done this to her "My love, I would make love to you a thousand times over no matter how you looked. I love you and you should never doubt that". At that point Cullen finally let go and the tears he held in, flowed and they joined with hers.


	24. Otherwise engaged

"Why won't he get out Cullen?" Ellyn paced back and forth in their quarters, willing for something to happen. "All in good time my love, he will join us when he is ready. Please come to bed and rest, soon your sleep will be fleeting as he takes up all your time". Ellyn knew Cullen was right but it had been so long now - she wanted her body back, not to need the privy every 5 seconds, to be able to get up without being pulled up. She wanted to see her own feet! That night Ellyn tossed and turned but nothing happened to fulfil her wish.

Since the incident in the cells, Cullen had insisted that someone was with her 24/7. Today it was Dorian, he was there in the cells, and he heard everything that was said. He understood Cullen angst without question. He was perfect for her plans today. "So my little astrarium, where are we off to today?" The wry look in Dorian's eye did not go unnoticed by Ellyn. 

"How long is he away for?" Ellyn asked as she watched Dorian looking out the window. "He should back tonight, but I have not heard from him for two days. Why your Commander and Rylen need him I don't understand" Ellyn shifted from side to side as she wiggled herself into the upright position. "We both need a distraction. To your library, we must research a sensitive topic, which is right up your street". Dorian followed behind, not fully understanding her last statement. "So what exactly are we looking for my dear?"

While standing around in Dorian's library Ellyn walked over to him and hugged him. Dorian stroked her bump, "come on my dear, it's enough to turn a man. I appreciate not this one. Your brother will kill you if you did" Ellyn laughed at the idea "right do you have books on making babies?" Dorian laughed "a bit late far that isn't it my dear" Dorian crouched down to get close to her bump "I think your mum has gone a little mad and forgotten your there" Dorian looked up at Ellyn and winked. Pushing him away jokingly Ellyn continued her questioning "you have books on what to expect, even books on what to eat and not. But have you got a book on getting them out!” 

Dorian looked at Ellyn in astonishment, he had known she wanted it over but was not expecting this. "But my dear, you do not need a book for that. It's obvious, everyone knows that when the time is right...” Ellyn threw the closest book to hand at him "My dear that bo....” Cutting him off mid-sentence "Cullen already said that, yes I need to wait. The maker knows best and all" Ellyn stamped her foot to punctuate her sentences. "But I cannot wait. I have done my 40 weeks, now I want my body back!” Dorian leaned back in his chair, "oh my dear, do not ask a Templar what to do in these situations. He is more innocent that a new born babe." 

"As I was saying, when the time is right we all know that what you must do is" Dorian knew to pause at this point waiting for Ellyn to open her mind to any choice. His eyes hinted at something more. "What you must do, is repeat what put it there in the first place, exactly!” For the first time ever Ellyn's face went bright red, and Dorian was intrigued by her response. "Well, would the good Commander be up for it?" Dorian asked was some curiosity in his tone. "I'm not sure that I can get into that position again" Ellyn's mind wondering as she remembered the moment, the corner of her mouth lifting into a cute little smile.

Dorian stood up and stared at the inquisitor, his month ajar a little. His mind caught up with the imagery that Ellyn's last statement had invoked. "Do you think, just in my quarters would still work? Or does it have to be exactly the same?” Dorian could see Ellyn working it through in her mind. It was fascinating if not voyeuristic to watch. Dorian opened his mouth further to speak but nothing came out, he just stared, shocked at the simple idea.

Cullen greeted Solas as he passed through his space on his way to the library. Dorian had informed the commander of their location before the revelation by the inquisitor. He jumped the steps two at a time, for some reason he was in a surprisingly good mood. As he turned at the head of the staircase he caught a look at Dorian's face and sprinted over. "What has happened, are you ok my love?" Cullen searched both faces to try and ascertain the events that had unfolded. "Err, Commander, we err, we're talking exit plans. Your lady wife is tired of the payload. I told her a fun and safe way but she has got herself a little confused" 

Cullen stood there a frown beginning to darken his brow "in what way safe?” Dorian stood up and walked over to Cullen, putting his arm around his shoulders. "Well, in Tevinter, to get out one who is late, you simple do exactly what was done to put it in, in the first place". Cullen's eyes bulged at the end of the sentence and a snorted laugh left his mouth. "Oh, I do not think she can get into that position again! But I am willing to do anything to ease the pain my love"

At that, Ellyn, looked at Cullen, stood up and then pulled him forcibly towards their quarters. "Dorian hold the fort for a bit the commander is otherwise engaged".


	25. Again!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is only one way to get out what you put in - repeat how nit got there in the first place!

No sooner had the door swung shut and both of them were ripping off their clothes. Ellyn had not been this passionate for a few weeks and Cullen was far from complaining. He stepped back to observe her body, if this worked she would not look like this anymore. He memorized each curve, the subtle colours of her breasts. The darkness of her skin, the size of her nipples and the shape of her bump.

He had done that to her, his seed, his lust had transformed her into this picture of perfection. His cock hardened at the sight of her. He could smell her wet sex calling him towards her. This was her time, she was to lead and he would fill her up to the full as many times as she needed. He wanted her so badly his tip became moist with anticipation.

Ellyn could only stare at him, his thick cock ready for her, the glistening tip enticing her forward. She could feel herself getting wet just as she stood there, no touching, just the thought of him in her almost made her come. Ellyn bit her bottom lip, her teeth partially exposed. 

Cullen could feel the tension in the air. She had not really been forthcoming since the cells. He understood that, he waited. The tension in the air now was palatable. He fell onto the bed, the warm furs enticing her in. His golden locks free flowing onto the pillows. He moved both hands to behind his head and waited.

"You do not know how long I have waited to see you like this. I have ached for you, dreamt about you, watched you as you have slept"

Ellyn took a step forward, she really was heavy with child at this point, and each movement she made took a lot of energy. She climbed onto the bed, moving the furs out the way. She had always loved the Orlesian silks against her skin. Each time she saw Josie she thanked her again.

"I wasn't kidding when I said I cannot get up there again. You will have to come on top."

Cullen took his cue and begun crawling across the bed in her direction. The smell of her scent almost pushed him over the edge. He gently kissed her ankle, then moving slowly up her leg he caressed her inner thigh just until his nose reached the opening of her sex. All doubts left his mind when he pulled upwards licking her entrance as he passed it. 

His kisses across her bump were light and fleeting, never had Ellyn felt so aroused. Both of her hands grabbed his golden locks and pulled his mouth hungrily to hers. As his tongue filled her mouth she knew the only thing she wanted was for him to enter her.

"Fill me Cullen, take me now"

Ellyn arched her back and he slipped in, her wet sex enveloping him whole. 

Cullen had never imagined anything in his life. The slipperiness and warmth were ambrosia on Earth. His thrusts became wild and her shouts for “harder" and "faster" only drove him more towards his ultimate climax.

"Ellyn!" 

He could feel the clamping down of her climax on his cock as she come repeatedly with him inside her, he could hold back no longer.

Her mind was racing with the multiple times she came, he shouted her name and with a final thrust she felt was in her mouth Cullen came and filled her to the brim. Never had the sex been this good, never had she come so many times and needed him to satisfy her once again so quickly.

"Only a few moments my love, just a few moments and I will be ready to go again"


	26. Oh!

It was a little after one when Cullen arose from his bed. The wind was howling at the window and made the shadows dance across the room. So many memories were stirred on a night like tonight. As he walked back from the bathroom he slowly wiped his cool face clean of the water that he had just splashed on himself. The moonlight streamed through the shutters on the windows, Cullen loved this room. This was where Ellyn had told him about their child. His new life was completed in this room.

Cullen returned to the bed muttering to himself about some battle plan they could use if the stronghold was ever attacked from the sky. He turn to Ellyn at his side, he watched as her sleeping body raised and fell with each breath. She was sound asleep, so large now with his child, he got hard just at the thought that he was the one to do that to her. That in all of Thedas, she had honoured him of choosing him to be with her, father her child. Cullen bent down and kissed her forehead, he slowly nipped at her neck and breasts. Ellyn stirred as he traced his fingers lightly over her skin moving over her growing belly he bent low kissing it gently and whispered "Now, be good little one your mum is tired. Let her sleep for a bit and then put in an entrance, I know she is keen to meet you."

Cullen checked the time again and disgruntled at the time Leliana had called this meeting to be held. Andraste’s tits why so early. The thought of breasts brought Cullen back to his wife, he slowly and preciously kissed her bump. As he did so he could smell her arousal, he straining member trying to escape from the confines of his breeches. He moved slowly over the covers, “And where are you off to this early Commander?” The hooded eyes of Ellyn slowly opened. She moved to grab him and pull him into an embrace as she awoke from her slumber. “I need to feel you in me.” Ellyn said as she released his erection from his cotton breeches. She pulled him into her “Maker’s breathe Ellyn, I’ll be undone by this, oh…. And very late”. Ellyn pulled his face closer and bit at his lower lip. “Ellyn….” As she trust her pelvis upwards the change in aroma took Cullen over the edge, “Ellyn… I can’t stop...” Cullen then climaxed and Ellyn took her fill of her husband as he unloaded his seed into her. As he fell to the side of her on the bed Cullen turned and kissed her arm gently. “You can explain this one to the spymaster when I am late to a meeting at 2 o’clock in the morning to ensure no one is late!” Cullen pushed himself off of the bed moved to the shower to clean himself up. Thirty minutes later he was out and dressed, Ellyn had once again fallen fast asleep.

Cullen chuckled to himself as he walked down the steps and opened the door to their quarters, one of the guards outside turned and saluted. "Private, please go and get Magister Pavus-Trevelyan as quick as possible." Cullen loved putting a tone into his voice that made that poor man jump. The soldier had turned on his heels and went as fast as possible to the library. A few minutes later Dorian appeared. As Dorian approached the door he noted the wet hair and sandalwood aftershave he offend wore. "Well, my estimations of you have gone up in the world" Dorian said looking at Cullen with a twinkle in his eye. “I told Mason I didn’t think you had it in you to follow through on Tevinter traditions, I guess I owe him 50 pieces!” Dorian continued to laugh as he walked pass to the main door. "Behave will you!" Cullen replied rubbing the back of his neck in the process. "She is fast asleep upstairs, and probably a little sore.” Dorian always choked on the response he had in his head “Commander!” Cullen turned and looked directly at Dorian. “Please watch her. I have lots of things to do, I will be as fast as I can." Dorian looked at Cullen and nodded, the banter removed for the moment. As the solder watched from the side it was clear to him and anyone else who would watch them that the brotherhood between them resonated around the hallway. "They are my life Dori, as always you are the only one I trust with them with." With that statement Cullen walked swiftly off to his office and the mountain of paperwork he needed to complete.

Dorian quietly crept up the stairway, walked over to the desk and sat down. The room was too chilly for his liking and it bothered him. A small flick of the wrist and a flame shot into the haft and the fire roared. Dorian's mind had wondered over the last hour, he noted the books on the shelf and smirked to himself when he spotted Hard over Hightown. He thumbed the pages and images flew through his mind as the story unfolded. He must remember to compliment Master Tetras on this particular excellent volume. So engrossed was Dorian, he never noticed Ellyn awaken from her slumber. "And why may I ask are you reading my copy of that book?" The grin across Ellyn's face was a welcome sight for Dorian.

Dorian put the book down on the table, ensuring he knew which page he had reached. "Well my dear, your strapping young Templar has put me on point guard. He on the other hand is trapped in a tower with a quill and parchment at least until sundown". Dorian stood up and walked over and sat on the end of the bed. "How are you feeling? Was the Commander as good as I hoped?" The glint in his eye always hiding an undertone that Ellyn knew all too well. “Please my wonderful sister-in-law, I want details." Ellyn laughed a true belly laugh in response to the gestures of her best friend, as she filled him in on the details his eyes lit up with the anticipation of the next sentence. "Not that I am complaining but I still appear to be very much pregnant and not rid of this massive payload!" Ellyn tried to pull herself up, but once again needed the help of another to complete the action.

As Dorian adjusted her pillows he admonished Ellyn "Tut, tut little one all in good time." Ellyn slumped forward. "It is just hard, that is all, and I have not fought a dragon, or a red Templar in months. What if I forget how to do it?" The look in Ellyn's eyes was genuine, concern covered Dorian's face as he contemplated his response. He took Ellyn's right hand and traced the infinity symbol that was there to match his "my dear, we are all on a journey. Yours has taken a side track for the moment. It will not be too long and you will be with me again beyond the gates fighting all sorts of foes". At that he wiped the tears from Ellyn's face and gently kissed the symbol on her wrist. “Remember my dear, well fight together until the end of all things”. Ellyn smiled and pulled Dorian in for a close cuddle.

There was a knock at the door, "I'll go" Ellyn said climbing out of the bed “I need to stretch my back. I can’t stay in bed all day now can I” As Dorian raised a finger to protest Ellyn was already walking down the steps to the door. A solider waited patiently with a tray of food, “Thank you” the solider looked Ellyn up and down as she stood there in her nightgown, which swished in the wind. “I’ll take that – Thank you.” Ellyn took it from him and walked slowly back up the stairs, leaving the bemused soldier to wonder what was happening upstairs. As she ascended the stair Ellyn’s back was now instead of better as it had done yesterday with a walk was now significantly painful as she walked. "Well that's new." "What is my dear?" Dorian called down the stairs. "My back really hurts, I think the Commander was a little too forcefully earlier" Ellyn chucked to herself at the thought of Cullen mounting her. "I am ok. I’ll bring up the food". Ellyn got to the top of the stairs and walked across to the desk placing the tray down on.

"Are you ok?" Dorian's tone caught Ellyn off guard, “Yes I… Ow shit that really hurt!” Ellyn grabbed the table and held her smalls. "What’s wrong Ellyn, did you spill something on the floor.” As Dorian looked at Ellyn confusion crossed her face "I didn't spill anything, my waters have just broke!"

"Oh!"


	27. Congratulations!

Dorian looked longingly at Mason as he held his hand over Rosalie's abdomen. "It always takes time to find the little one this early, if it was even successful." Doubt crept into Dorian's voice as he considered the implications of what he was saying. "It will be fine my love. Look will are all safe and out of Minrathous." Mason looked around their old quarters in Skyhold. It had been a joint effort to safely get Dorian and Ash out of Tevinter. It was agreed all those inline for the position of Archon would leave Tevinter, as the war raged around them they couldn't lose their remaining magisters. Mason had known this for some time, he had watched Dorian climb the ranks of the magisterium, watched his confidence grow in strength and he loved him for it. But right now, in this raw moment Dorian was a small child, scared of the outside and all Mason wanted to hold him close. Ash cooed and watched with delight as Mason made little whirlwinds, which danced in the sunlight. The cooled air surrounded Dorian and caressed his neck, the strokes mimicking the touches of Mason exactly. As Dorian physically relaxed the light between his hand and her abdomen started to flash rhythmically. The flutter rapidly blinked on and off. Dorian looked up at Mason a broad smile across his face.

"Do you want to know the gender?" Dorian turned back and looked at Rosalie. "I... I don't mind." Rosalie responded, "What would you like Dorian?" She stared at him awaiting his response. "Well..... I....." The tears filled his eyes as he continued to stare at the flashing light just under his hand. "I think it is best for all if we do find out the gender Dori." Mason was direct when looking at the two. He knew the feeling, it happened when Dorian did the same to check on Ash. "Oh..." Dorian broke from his reverie and stared at Mason. "Ok." Dorian, turned to Rosalie. "You must pick the colours for the light to turn. For a boy?" Rosalie looked between the two men "orange." She responded. "And for a girl?" Rosalie smirked "that's easy... Purple!" As Dorian looked up at Mason, there was a pause in time between them. He flicked his wrist and altered the spell. The light continued to flicker and then gradually changed colour. It oscillated through the colours of the rainbow, once, twice. The changing colour slowed, and then settled on a single pulsating colour. Dorian looked between Rosalie and Mason "our..... Daughter." 

Cullen was the first to be waiting leaning up against the wall outside their room. He looked to his best friend and new second in command "Well my brother?" Mason walked forward and paused, he leaned on the wall behind him and closed his eyes. "We almost didn't make it out you know!" Cullen nodded as he watched Mason intently. "I know... but you did get out and your all here... safe and together." Cullen placed his hand on Mason shoulder. "How bad is it?" Mason shook his head. "Minrathous is lost, the Imperium will survive but..." Mason stopped short, the words catching in his throat. "By the maker Cullen, at one point they were at our doors, I thought that was the end. I... I can't lose him, or Ash." Mason looked down at Ash fast asleep in his arms. "Anyway, we'll talk of this later, it worked perfectly so... Dorian wants to tell you himself." Mason smiled as he continued down the steps past Cullen. Dorian followed shortly afterwards the smile on his face evident. Cullen looked at him and gestured for information "well?” "It's a girl. We're having a girl". As Cullen congratulated him, his heart fell as he knew the next part of his day was not going to be as enjoyable.

Cullen held his wife close as she cried into his chest. She had been doing this for over an hour, ever since he told her Dorian and Rosalie's baby was a girl. "My love, we already agreed to try again until we have a girl. I know that's all you have ever wanted and I seem to be only giving you boys." Cullen held his wife's face up at him, he slowly kissed each tear trail she had shed. “I will love you until the end of time and beyond. I'll follow you anywhere. We'll bear this as we have everything else. Have this wonderful little man...” Cullen bent down and kissed Ellyn's emerging bump and then kissed her forehead "we'll congratulate Mason and Dorian and carry on." Cullen smiled as he looked up at the window. The cloud formation distracting from the moment, reminding him of the time Ellyn had disappeared into the fade. He was leading the army in the lower battlements at Adamant when he saw the Dragon appear above them. The clouds behind it were magnificent that's what he remembered the most just before..... He then remembered the amber lights and Dorian's massive lightening cage. Cullen smirked to himself as the thought of those two fighting together, he went hard just at the thought. 

"What's this?" Ellyn placed her hand on his lap, her fingers tapping his erection as he was pulled from his reverie. "I think I can do something with this." Ellyn, disappeared under the blanket that he wrapped around her as she cried. As her lips traced across the tip of his member, he reached a new level of high. He threw his head back and let her control him fully.

As Cullen continued to stare out the window, Ellyn returned from the bathroom. The mix of his aftershave and her perfume was an arousal to his senses. He pulled himself up, "Well, you look ready to take on Corypheus again. He's not back is he?" Ellyn threw her wet towel over him. "Get up my love, we have need to see the boys. I need to give them all my congratulations."


	28. What the!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story now takes on a different direction - this leads into the other fantic Inquistion TNG

"Congratulations Commander another bouncing baby boy, what will you call him?" Josephine grinned as she held Greyson on her hip. She turned and looked at him wriggling to get free. "Daddy has a surprise for you Grey, do you want to go and see Mummy?" Josephine loved all the children in Skyhold, it seems the next natural step for the stronghold and the inquisition. She however was not in hurry or was ever going to have one of her own. She had made that choice as a young girl. She vowed however, to be the best Aunty to everyone else's children. Cullen smiled as he looked at Greyson and held his arms out to him. "Thank you Josie, Ellyn and the baby are fine. We wanted... well, a different name for him. His dest... Well, his name is Logan, just Logan. Do you two want to come and meet him?" As both responded enthusiastically they all ascended the stair to the main quarters where Ellyn was waiting for them on the bed.

"Greyson, my baby, come to Mummy." Ellyn held out her arms and Grey bounded over to her. "Mummy!" As they embraced, Dorian walked across the room holding Logan, "Commander, do you want to take your son? He's perfect in every way." As Cullen received Logan he was amazed to see his bright purple eyes. Greyson's eyes were amber just like his. To see Ellyn's staring back at him, the colour he had fallen in love with was unexpected. Cullen struggled to catch his breath as he thanked Dorian for all he had done. "Thank you my brother for everything you have done... I am not sure what we would have..." Dorian smiled as he bent down to kiss Logan on the head. "You know his destiny is different to Greyson's. Don't you?" Dorian asked privately to Cullen as he stood back up. Cullen nodded as he caught Dorian's eye. "We'll talk later Commander..." Dorian smiled as he left the room. "May I?" Josie asked Cullen as he sat down on the bed next to Ellyn. "Of course..." Josie took Logan and gently kissed him. "Hello my little one."

Josie descended the stairs some 20 minutes later. As the light cast across the stairs, she was slowly becoming aware of someone in the shadows. "Ruffles, can I talk to you?" Josephine turned to see Varric leaning on the wall completely hidden within the shadows. "My goodness Varric, you scared me. What are you..." as she looked him up, "what's wrong?” As Varric moved forward he kicked at the lose stone in front of him. “Do you remember Hawke?" Josephine giggled a little "The Champion of Kirkwall, I would be at a miss in my role if I didn't. Why?" Varric wiped his hand over his face, "well, Cassie wanted her for the inquisition at the start." Josephine smiled as she recalled the fights at the beginning. "That's true, I don't think Devine Victoria has forgiven you yet. Has something happened?" Varric shifted awkwardly on his feet. "There was a reason she was hiding back then. She and Fenris, they had a baby." Josie stared at him, amazed by the news. "Anyway, there are not many of us who know the truth. Anyway before she disappeared in Weissaeupt she sent a message saying all was ok and keep in contact with Fenris." Josie nodded as she followed intently on his words, "The reason to mention it, Fenris has sent a message, someone has taken Phoenix- their daughter. I... I... We need to help them, you can't just take someone's baby." Josie wiped a tear from her eye. Without hesitation she stiffened and turned to Varric "Of course Varric, what do we need to do?”

Varric pointed to the map in the war room as the group stood around the table. "So, these people who have the Champion's daughter. Who did they say they represent?" An incensed Dorian asked as he walked around the table to caress Rosalie's expanding bump. "If anyone was to take my daughter." A ball of lightening begun to form over the table, "My love... stop, she fine." Mason interjected. "Rosalie is here with us. What we need to do is bring all of the Hawkes here to Skyhold." Mason skimmed his fingers over Dorian's neck, instantly calming him. Varric stared at the two of them, a pang in his chest that he had passed up that intimate... he shook his head as the thought dropped from his mind. As Mason caught his eye he nodded and was glad these two were on his side in a fight. The feeling flooded his system and reassured him.

"Right, now we have established that my sister is fine." Cullen proclaimed curtly, "Please note that either Dorian or Mason will kill you if you hurt her or their daughter." Cullen rubbed the back of his neck as he looked over the map. "We need to help Hawke, but we have no game plan yet. Varric, where is her Daughter being held?" Varric shifted awkwardly, "you won't like it Commander" Cullen turned to look directly at Varric who was across the table from him. "There keeping her here!" Varric plunged his finger down on the map, on top of a temple called Razikale's Reach in the Frostback Basin.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" Cullen rubbed the back of his neck "we cleared that place out years ago. Who has taken up residence there now?" Cullen searched the faces of those around the table. "Who?" The door to the war room opened and a tearful Ellyn walked in, Logan in her arms. "They call themselves the Augur of Razikale." As Ellyn walked forward Cullen rushed around the table to meet her "my love, why are you out of bed? What’s wrong? You should still be in bed resting. Why come down? We are more than capable in dealing with these dissidents." Ellyn looked at Cullen and past him the missive in her hand. Cullen looked down at the paper 

Congratulations Inquisitor on the arrival of number two. Your payment is now due, we will be along to collect your first one soon. 

“May the mystery unfold"

The colour drained from Cullen, he turned and looked at Mason and Dorian, fear and despair leeching into his features. Cullen ran for the door, the piece of paper dropping to the floor as he left the war room. "RYLEN....... RYLEN!" Cullen run through the Great Hall towards the sables to see if Rylen and Sera had left for their picnic with the boys. "RYLEN!" Cullen ran down to the main gate "SERA!" as she turned to looked at Cullen she could sense his anxiety. "What's up Cully-Wully?" Sera asked trying to lighten the feeling she had from looking at him "where's Rylen and the boys?" As Sera frowned at him she tilted her head in recognition "Grey wanted the toilet and so they are in the tower. What's wrong? Cullen?" Fear now ebbing into her voice. "We've, we've had a threat of someone taking Greyson and maybe Ash. We also have spies here in Skyhold." Cullen paused as looked at Sera, "One must still be on site as no one has left yet, there still fucking here!" Sera stared at his lost in his fear and comments, "Cullen what's going on? Talk to me your... your scaring me!" Cullen walked over to Sera and held her at arm’s length. "Someone is threatening my family. Our family! We need to... Find all of them!" Sera ran to the tower, she found her husband cooing over Ash as he waited for Greyson who was still sitting on the toilet next to him. "My love, code red!" Rylen jumped up and encapsulated Ash inside his cloak. With blades at the ready Sera stood guarding Grey as he continued unaware on the toilet.

Cullen ran into the tower and ran to hold onto Greyson "Daddy, I did a poo-poo," as Cullen bent down to Greyson "oh, well done my boy. Well done!" Cullen pulled Greyson in close to his chest, his heart beat resonating throughout his body. He quickly wiped Greyson and picked him up, holding him tight. Cullen turned back to Sera, “Leliana is in Val Royeaux, we need her back but without causing alarm. Can Red Jenny help?" As Sera nodded she stared to Cullen "you good?" As he nodded she back flipped out of the tower and out of Skyhold.

Ellyn fell to the floor in a heap, exhaustion consuming her. "Ellyn..." Josephine dropped to the floor with her. "Are you ok?" Ellyn looked up through tired eyes "Josie, could you... Please take Logan," she passed the baby across to her. "Mason, they are coming. Their coming for us," she looked up at them passing the piece of paper over to Mason who was now sitting on the floor next to her. Mason's head shot up as he read the words, "By the maker Dorian, Ash!" He flew up into the air and out the window in pursuit of his son. Ellyn looked around the room, pain searing through her, as she closed her eyes, she could hear muffled words of concern. Her wrist started to burn, the pull on her chest draining her further. Ellyn leaned back and let the pain consume her. Her head dropping back and hitting the wall. "We need to save the Hawke child!" Ellyn said keeping her eyes closed. "We need to send a scout party to the Reach. Speak with Sun-Hair. Nothing happens in that region of the Basin without her knowing." Dorian nodded and bent down to pick up the piece of paper Mason had dropped. He turned and looked at Ellyn, "You need to rest my dear, Please, you must. Logan is only a few hours old." He walked over and kneeled down beside her. "Please Ellyn, I cannot lose you. This..." He held out his wrist to her, "This means I feel your pain, your fear. Please rest. I need you back and not, not in the back of my head scared. Please Ellyn." Dorian lent forward and kissed her forehead, her eyes opening to look directly at him. "Ok" she nodded, "Can you help me up please Dorian." 

Dorian looked down at the paper in his hand. "Ok, let's begin with what we know..." he walked over to the war table and placed the missive on its surface. He picked up a mission knife and slammed it through the paper. Dorian turned and faced the others around the table. "Varric, we'll need everything Hawke knows. Get her here now!” “We need to also contact the Lucerni. There has to be some advantage of taking up my Dad's position in the Magisterium." Dorian walked across the room to Ellyn, "my dear, you must rest. You have just given birth. Please go back to bed. Use my quarters, there are extra enchantments on it, you and Logan will be safe." Dorian helped Ellyn to the door, "Rosie, please go with Ellyn and Josie. I need to know that you are safe as we." Dorian looked over at Varric and Thom as they stared at the table. "By the look of that note, we have a spy in Skyhold. We find them, get information and then kill them. Slowly!" Dorian walked to the main door, the three women had left open and closed it, he turned towards the others "let's begin."


	29. If you wish!

"How did they find us? I mean it's been four years since Solas disappeared. In the name of the Maker who are they? And... and... Why do they think I owe them anything?" Ellyn screamed as she slumped onto the bed. Pulling Logan I’m tighter to her breast she turned and looked at Josie. “Have you heard of them before Josie?” Josephine shook her head and she sat in the chair by the window. "I should be out there fighting. Instead I am in here feeding a baby.” Ellyn said indicating Logan who was cooing with contentment as he swallowed his food. “By the Maker Josie, what happened to me?" Before Josie could respond Rosalie walked over and stroked Ellyn's face. "You got on with your life.” She stroked Logan’s face as well. “As far as I can tell, taking on the inquisition so directly will be the Followers of Augur's biggest and most fatal mistake." Rosie smiled as she placed her hand on the bed behind her to try and help steady her as tried to sit on the bed. “Let me help you, my dear." Josie said supporting her back as Rosie slowly sat down on the bed. Ellyn grimaced as she detached Logan and started to wind him on her shoulder. “Are you ok?” Josie asked concerned for Ellyn. “Yes, it just... my legs...” Ellyn shook her head. “It’s nothing... they just felt funny then that’s all. It must be this one feeding.” Ellyn smiled at Josie. “Don’t worry.” Ellyn said as she forced a smile. “Thanks Josie.”

Logan let out a huge burp, and then snuggled down to sleep off his huge meal. As each of them laughed Josie turned to Rosie "Ms. Rutherford, I must ask, why did you agree to have the children for Dorian and Mason?" Ellyn looked at Josie and kicked her swiftly from under the covers, winching once again as she did. "Josie, you can't ask that…" she exclaimed. Rosie giggled as she stared at the women's two faces "I'll tell you if you wish. It does not bother me, I'm happy to do it.” "See she will tell us." Josie said as she rubbed her shin bone. "Ok, start from the beginning, we want all the details, like how exactly did you get pregnant given they only go... You know... With m..... Oh you know what I mean that their together.” 

Rosie laughed as Ellyn went bright red. Rosie's little one kicked and stretched, a foot stuck out to the side of her ribs. Rosie instinctively tickled it with the tips of her fingers a broad smile spreading across her face. "Ok, the beginning. That would be their Wedding in the beginning of 9:44. We met then and we got chatting. I explained that I had never wanted children of my own. We all got talking about Greyson and I had said it had definitely altered my opinion." Ellyn looked at Rosalie "I'm sorry I didn't know. I hope you weren’t forced by me and Cullen." Rosie grabbed Ellyn's hand in reassurance, "No, no…" Rosie shook her head. "I wanted to.... I am not sure how to put this. I wanted to experience this, she pointed down to her bump, but I didn't want children. It was the one things I knew I did want, the intimacy of the pregnancy, but no children afterwards.” Rosie continued to stroke her bump. “Anyhow one conversation led to another and the boys were talking to me about their regret that they wouldn't be parents. They said they could adopt but then there was no blood relation and this upset them, particularly Dorian. I felt for them if I am honest.” Rosie’s eyes drifted a little as if remembering the moment. “It then hit me. I could mother children for them, the babies would be blood via me, same mother but if they had one each they could then both be fathers. Both of their bloodlines would continue." As Josie nodded the logic of the situation agreed with her. "How did you broker the deal legally?” Rosie smiled "Oh that was my brother Branson.” Ellyn scoffed at the name. “He's King Alistair's personal legal adviser, he was really good.” Rosie continued ignoring Ellyn. “The boys got on with him really well." Ellyn snorted even louder at that, "by Andraste, don't tell Cullen that. He'll be gutted his best friend gets on with Branson." Ellyn said looking aghast at Rosie. Rosie nodded in agreement, "Well, that would have been the case, but for this agreement, Cullen was the next hurdle.” Josie stared at Rosie confused “How?” “By law he’s really important.” Rosie continued “He had to sign all the papers as well. If anything happened to both of them he's the children's legal guardian. He insisted on it. On the day of their birth I have no legal right to them and if I’m honest that suits me down to the ground." 

Ellyn laid on the bed listening, Cullen had been involved with her nephew from the start, and he hadn't told her. Why not? "Ellyn… Ellyn… are you ok?" Ellyn was broken from her reverie and looked at Rosie. "Yes, yes, I'm fine, just tired that's all. I hurt my..." She turned away and rubbed her leg "It's been a long day." "Of course. Look at us taking up all your time. You should rest, do you want us to leave?" Rosie went to lift herself off of the bed "No... No. I want you to stay. I need you to stay. Please.” Ellyn's eyes pleaded with them both too remain "anyway” Ellyn grabbed Rosie’s arm, “I want to know how you actually got pregnant, seriously, and the positions I have got into with Cullen. How did it happened?" Rosie was rubbing her side again, "she really is active this evening" distracted Rosie rubbed her side more "Well, I got pregnant the same way everyone else does, it… there was… just there were three in the room instead - all totally natural conceptions.” Josie rubbed her hands together, “oooo, who was better? Do tell!" Rosie blushed, "I couldn't say!” Ellyn stared at her, a furrow in her brow "That doesn’t make sense. I know both of them. There is no way they would grace a…” She paused another winch pulled at her features. “Dori, he… he promised…” Josie stepped forward and interrupted Ellyn’s sentence. Readdressing Rosie. “Please tell us, which was better?” Josie turned back and saw the crestfallen Ellyn, shaking her head and muttering to herself. "Well…” Rosie continued oblivious to the concern on Ellyn’s face. “I'm not sure whether it was because I knew what to expect as, as the three of us had done it before, but Dorian was magnificent, honestly he was so tender so sweet. Any woman would kill to have that man in them, seriously. I am really jealous of Mason." Ellyn was shaking her head, “No… I don’t know. He promised. He said. It doesn’t make any sense.” Josie shook her head. “Maybe he changed. Maybe the drive was more. Did you ask him Ellyn?” Ellyn just stared at her. “You don’t understand… he’s my lemniscate, he can’t. I would have known, he would have said” Ellyn fell back onto the bed. Her arm draped over her eyes. “It doesn’t make sense.” Ellyn shook her head as she repeated the words over and over. Josie stared in confusion at Ellyn reaction, "You'll just have to ask him, next time you see him." She explained trying to reassure Ellyn. Rosie continued in her dream like state as she recalled being with Dorian. "Oh! Don't get me wrong. I don't want Dorian but if he ever wants to have a woman again I'll be there." Rosie leaned over and kissed Ellyn on the forehead, just as Dorian had in the past. Josie watched with amazement as calm washed over Ellyn and she smiled as she looked at Rosie.

The knock on the door was stark and brought each of them out of their reverie. The door opened slowly. "Ladies are you ok?" Dorian walked into the room and was met by three faces staring at him, in unison they all turned to the right and sighed. Dorian watched the three of them follow him as one, "By the maker are you possessed?" Ellyn was the first to react as her eyes flicked from his face, to his groin and back to his face again. A gesture not unnoticed by Dorian who suddenly looked red as he stared at Rosalie. "What... What do you need Dori?" Ellyn asked as she twirled her hair around her finger. “I erm... I wanted to know Ellyn who has visited you in the last few hours, to know Logan was a boy and err born?" Ellyn looked confused as she dropped the lock of hair she was holding "why?" Dorian walked across the room and sat on the chair beside the bed. "My dear are you ok? In fact are all three of you ok? You look as if I was a suitor from a rich family?" Ellyn smiled and put her hand on his face. "You are a wonderful man Dori, I would be dead without you so many times." Dorian looked confused, "yes my dear... I the same..." He bent down and pushed Ellyn back onto the bed. “Ellyn, you need to sleep. I might have given you too much poultice by the looks of it.” Dorian turned and looked at Rosie. She too was smiling at him in a seductive way. “I… err… Josephine what is going on here?” As Dorian looked at her all she could do was shrug. “Ok… I think I will go and get the…” Ellyn grabbed his hand and Dorian was immediately distracted by the feel of her hand. "By the maker Ellyn, your freezing. Pass me Logan.” Ellyn held out her son to Dorian. He took him and turned to Josephine. “Josie take him for me." Dorian passed Logan across and cast a spell into the air. "Nothing! There no magic here. What the hell is going on?" He stood up from the chair and scanned around the room. “Rosie are you ok?” Rosie nodded, “Yes Dorian, why?” the moment seemed to have past and Josie and Rosie were back to normal. “Dori…” Ellyn said faintly, “I… I don’t feel so good.”

Dorian spun suddenly and looked at Ellyn. “Elly?” he bent down and looked at her. “Elly?” Dorian held his hand to her forehead "Fuck! Ellyn you’re burning up." Dorian looked across at Josie and then continued to examine Ellyn. "Oh Shit. A fever. What did I miss? Shit, shit what is it? Ellyn are you in any pain anywhere?" as he looked at Ellyn she smiled, and tapped his cheek. Her eyes begun rolling back in her head as she tried to look at him. She grabbed Dorian and pulled him in even closer to her. "Why did you not want to fuck me?” Her drunken tone taking Dorian aback “You could have asked, maybe you could give me a girl. Cullen can't, evidently!" Ellyn looked towards Logan disheartened “HE’s good for boys. But, my little girl. No…” She turned back to Dorian and stroked his face as she started to slip in and out of consciousness. Panic gripped at Dorian as he tried to work out what the cause was "Oh come on baby, don't do this! Festis bei umo canavarum!" Dorian started to stroke her face. The infinity mark on his wrist glowing white hot. A sign that Ellyn was in mortal danger. Josie held Logan close to her, a tear rolled down her cheek as she pulled him in closer. As Josie paced around the room she watched incessantly as Dorian worked and Rosalie's jealously surfaced. "Come on baby. We've been here before, as always it will kill Cullen if anything happens to you. Come on Ellyn. Fasta vass!" A panicked Dorian turned once again to Josie, his face showing the despair she felt inside. "I should have been paying better attention. I am so sorry Ellyn, please Andraste help me. What did I miss? Please, Ellyn baby, wake up. Where does it hurt?" Dorian held his hand over her womb, "I checked this, and everything was good. No complications, what did I miss?" Rosie was holding onto Josie as Dorian held his arms out to scan Ellyn’s womb again "it's all fine. It's not there. Where is it?” He turned to the two women, “I’m losing her. I don’t know what’s wrong with her.” Fear filled the room, Dorian fell back onto the floor, at a loss at what to do.

Dorian sat there for a few minutes. Contemplating what he had missed. “I didn’t miss anything before. It’s something new...” He looked up towards the ceiling, a purple mist grew around him, his eyes suddenly turning black. Josie gasped as a bright purple lightning bolt shot out of his chest "MASON!” The cry for help was so complete that Josie was still holding her breath when the wind flew into the room tracing the lightning bolt back to Dorian. As Mason materialised next to Dorian it only took him a few seconds to catch on to what he had been called into. "She's running a high fever. Too high, my love. I can't find the cause. It's not the birth, no poisons, I am at a loss my love. I can't heal what I can't see!" Dorian tried to hold back the tears as Mason came across and held his shoulders. "Use me my love, take as much as you need?" As Dorian absorbed some of Mason’s mana he dropped his head and his eyes remained black. As he muttered an incantation, a pulse of purple light rippled over Ellyn’s body, his hand hovering over her body. This magic was similar to the one used on Rosie when he checked the gender of their child. "It's her right ankle!" Dorian flicked his head up and turned to the wall to his right. "Come to me. I command you – tell me what happened?" as the spirit of an old nursery nurse walked towards them the temperature of the room plummeted. The old women glided pass Josie, pausing only to watch Rosie for a few seconds. "She slipped on the stairs taking a message to the Commander.” The women paused and stared at Rosie again. “We called to her, but she was really upset. She tripped, the babe was fine but she fell on the stairs." Mason stared as the old woman moved and cooed over Logan, "great things this one will bring to the world." The old ghost bent down and kissed Logan on his forehead. She smiled as she looked at Mason. “You must never doubt him. Never doubt him.” She smiled again and suddenly turned and stared at Rosie "He's not yours my dear. You cannot have him!" The vitriol in her voice had Josie recoil away from Rosie. “Oh, this is not my baby. I’m…” Rosie tried to explain but the women repeated herself "He's not yours, you can’t have him." The old woman nodded at Mason and disappeared as she slipped back into the wall. 

Dorian flicked the bed clothes off and examined her right ankle. "Kaffas! I'm surprised she could even walk on this." Dorian cast a spell over her leg and all the bones started to meld into place. "She had a broken ankle, that's what caused the temperature. She probably can't feel this as I gave her some potent poultices after the birth." Mason slumped on the floor "Fuck Dorian, what's the fuck is going on?" He looked between Dorian, Rosie and the space in the wall where the ghost disappeared. “Who the hell was that?” Dorian smiled as he recalled the old women. “She was my wet nurse when I was little. She was one of the first I called back when I became an enchanter.” Dorian begun to relax as he could feel the life start to return to Ellyn’s body. “What did she mean?” Unfazed Dorian turned and embraced Mason, “She was just telling me about what happened to Ellyn. Thanks to her I know it was just a fall, nothing more sinister.” Mason stared at Dorian confused. “Not that. What she said to Rosie and I. What did she mean?” Dorian waved away the question, “Most of the time she is just trying to maintain the idea that ghost are scary. Why?” Mason shook his head. “Nothing.” Dorian finished fixing Ellyn’s ankle, and turned to Mason "thank you my love. Is Ash and Grey safe?” Mason snorted, “Oh yes! Between Rylen, Cullen and an entire inquisition army the Followers of the Augur of Razikale are not getting through!" Dorian visibly relaxed and pulled himself up onto the bed. He turned and looked at Rosalie, "My dear are you ok?" As the words left his mouth she rushed across the room into his arms in floods of tears. "She was fine, I was telling her about....." Rosalie sniffed into his robes, "she was fine!" As Dorian lifted her head to meet his eyes "She's fine now, don't worry my dear. And how are you little one?" Dorian gently rubbed over her bump as he spoke softly to his daughter. "And to think my old nurse thought your mummy wanted Logan." Dorian chuckled. Mason looked from the scene unfolding in front of him to Josie, who knew exactly what the old woman's warning had meant even if Dorian didn't. As Josie gave Mason a sympathetic grin she turned to Dorian, "I know who visited her today Dorian. I know who they all were. I can help you compile a list if you wish."


	30. Hard to tell!

"Lady Montilyet, may we talk?" Josie looked up from her desk to see Mason standing in front of her. His cotton breeches hung from his hips in a seductive manner and his loose cotton shirt hung open. This was definitely an unofficial visit down to her chambers. As Josie stared at him, his eyes still fascinated her, the lightning bolt of purple in each emphasised who he was so deeply connected with. Josie smiled to herself as she thought of the two of them together. "Of course Ser Trevelyan-Pavus, how can I help you on this day?” Josie was still in diplomat mode and had yet to relax. "I wanted to talk with you in private? I am concerned about the safety in Skyhold. Would you permit me to take you for a walk elsewhere so we can talk freely?” Josie shifted in her chair, stood and nodded. Pushing her chair under her desk “Yes Ser Trevelyan-Pavus I will.” 

Mason visibly relaxed and walked over to her, "Thank you. Thank you for agreeing to talk to me. Can we go somewhere private? I don't want others to overhear what I am about to say." Josie stared at him for a minute, "Oh... Ok" with permission given Mason held his hand up to Josephine, as she took it that both were absorbed into the wind and they both flew out the window, and across the Eastern Mountains.

As they rematerialised Josie watched the world swirling around her. "Oh! My..... I was not expecting you to do that!" As she stared at Mason, a deeper understanding of his life started to permeate into her mind. Mason just looked out over the coast line and as Josie's eyes moved from him to her surroundings it was clear that they were some distance from Skyhold. "Where are we?" Mason took a depth breath in of the salt air around him "Brandel's reach. I always came here as a child when it needed to clear my head. To think about what was going on. It was instinct to bring you here. To talk to you about her, about the impending disaster that will occur in about 5 months’ time!"

"I thought it was about those two. I do not think Dorian will cheat on you and leave, if that is that you are thinking." Mason shook his head in response. "No, no, my sweet love has no idea about the issue we are about to discuss. No idea at all!" Josie giggled "how is that possible, she practically throws herself at him every-time they are near each other. How can he not see it?" A wry smile cross Mason's face "that's easy my dear, he's not looking! Dorian lost everything because he is gay. His parents, his family, his friends, for a while his homeland. He is and always will be gay, and thank the Maker completely mine." Mason stared off into the distance. "It's just she loves him, I don't know how, but she loves him and I fear she'll take his daughter away when she finally works out he doesn't want her, he wants his daughter, our daughter. Ash's sister." Josephine stood staring at Mason. "What do you want me to do? She loves Dorian." With a shrug of her shoulders Josephine wandered off towards the water’s edge. She dipped her toes in the water feeling the coolness tumble over her foot. "I'm not sure how I can help Mason. I will if l can but, I’m not sure what you want me to do?"

Mason spun the air around them and made mini waterspouts appear a few feet away from Josie. "Why does she love Dorian? We've had a kid together and she feels nothing towards me. Why change with him?" Josephine kicked the little spouts as they tickled her toes “Oh that's easy, it was the sex, at first. She was obsessed with it, with him. It really upset Ellyn. Although she was ill at the time but god she's still upset about it." Mason allowed each of the spouts to fade away. "What do you mean, at first? What else is there?" Mason looked at Josie confusion masking his face. "As she said the sex was fantastic, one night with him and she said I’ll want him." Mason laughed at the expression Josephine pulled. "I think it is how much he cares for her, and his daughter. Women love things like that." Josephine said resuming kicking the water. "Evidently!" Mason retorted as he kicked at some of the lose stones by his feet. "Hold on...." Mason turned to looked Josie directly in the face "I just got what you meant, what sex?" Mason stood staring at Josie waiting for an answer. "I don't understand Mason, Rosalie is pregnant, you and Dorian had sex with her to conceive. That's sex, procreative sex!" Josie looked confused as Mason paced back and forth. "That makes no sense. We never… We never had sex in that sort of sense.” Branson became more agitated as he stared down at the floor. “By the Maker Josie, that’s… that’s… No, no, Branson was insistent that no intercourse occurred between any of us. We were there when his... his seed was put in her, but I was also part of it. Neither I nor Dorian directly inseminated her, no, no, no, no way! A third part was involved. Oh what was his name.....? Rhys, he is a friend of King Alistair's he trust him with the life of Lucas. He was brilliant, Rosie was fine with it all. We all signed the contract."

Josie walked over to Mason, "she insists that they were conceived naturally. Someone is confused." Mason turned on his heel "well it's not me, someone is trying to get a women to fall in love with Dorian, have his child.” He paused, “Kaffas… Sound oddly familiar to you?" Josie's hands flew to her face and covered her mouth, "Oh by the maker! But Halward died over 3 years ago, who would do this instead of him?” Mason strode over to Josie and held her arms "that's what we need to find out, and why they want Dorian with a women and not me?" Josie could see the mixture of hurt and anger in his eyes, which one was more dominant at this point was hard to tell.


	31. Home

Mason turned over in bed and stroked the side of Dorian's face, he loved to watch him sleep. He had really been peaceful these last few months considering the impending issues of the Augur of Razikale, the assignation attempt on his life. Mason and Josie has spent the last 4 months trying to ascertain who had plotted against them, they had brought Cullen in on the investigation but to date neither Dorian or Rosalie had any idea what was happening to them. At first Cullen wanted to tear the stronghold apart to find the party involved. Luckily, Ellyn had found the blood magic being used on Rosalie while in the fade a few weeks ago. Ellyn had then successfully purged Rosie of the taint. She seemed to be fine although Cullen was now watching her like a hawk, this was not going down well. Rosalie was now in the final 2 weeks of her confinement and this wasn't helping the matter. Ellyn still was at odds over the impending birth. Mason shook all of these thoughts out of his mind, he sat up and smiled to himself. He had decided today was going to be the day he told Dorian all about what had been going on. With a small smirk he turned to watch Dorian peacefully sleeping. He gently kissed his temple as he got up and walked into the hot shower.

Dorian awoke with tender kisses on his neck. He loved how Mason could affect him just by the lightest of touches from his soft tender lips. As Dorian finally left his stupor, he turned to kiss Mason back, but his half of the bed was empty. The sheets undisturbed and cold. Dorian reached out grabbing at the sheets "Mason.... Amantus, where are you? You..." Dorian frantically looked around the room, jumping out of bed and ran over to the bathroom, empty! In a panic Dorian froze on the spot and started to take in the surrounding. Ok... he steadied his heart rate, he slowly took in the surrounding, and... and this wasn't his bathroom. He wasn't in Skyhold. 

Where was he? 

And where was Mason? 

"Oh by the Maker....." Dorian shouted as he recognised the heraldry on the walls. “This can not be... No! No! No!” He flung the bedroom door open and looked up and down the corridor. "Mother!!!" Dorian shouted as he stormed down the corridor, “where are you? Mother!” He walked around the corner to find his mother and aunt waiting for him. "Oh Dorian, for goodness sake, why must you insist on sleeping naked!" Dorian's full frontal put a smirk onto his face. "Well mother, if you kidnap me, and then trick me into thinking I'm home what do you expect?" Dorian pulled a curtain down off the nearby window and wrapped it around his waist. His mother shouting her protests as he did it.

Dorian continued to walk up toward the couple sitting on the chairs, he poured a glass of orange juice and sat down beside them. "Now... do you care to explain why I am here?" Dorian stared at the two, "I'm waiting!" the confusion that was on their faces clearly meant something was not right. Their plan had not come to fruition. As Dorian waited he looked between his mother and aunt, confusion started to fog his mind. He looked up and suddenly there was Rosalie walking around the corner. "There you are my love. Our child has been up all morning kicking away for you." Rosalie turned to Aquinea "Good morning mother, how you are?" Dorian stared between the two "Oh for the love of the maker mother. What did you do to her?" Aquinea looked disparaging between the two. "It should have been you too, why are you? Still you?" She threw down the glass, it smashed on the floor just by Rosalie. Dorian quickly indicated to her the danger but she seemed unfazed by it. His mother was back in his face, angry "why are you still.... You have a beautiful woman carrying your child and you ignore her. You still seek the flesh of that abomination. Why?" Dorian stared at his elderly aunt and mother speechless, the words raging in his head silenced by years of etiquette and discipline. Aquinea stood up and charged towards her son, "why are you still you?" She begun to punch him in his chest, the other two in the room watched as if this was normal, an average breakfast where one guest attacks another.

Dorian closed his eyes as he took another beating from his mother. He silently called out to Mason, keeping images of him and Ash in the forefront of his mind. Gently he felt a cooling breeze across his face. It was subtle at first and then as it drew nearer the air around them started to dissipate, making it hard to concentrate, hard to breath. All of the air in the room was being stocked out of them. Dorian watched as his mother collapsed in front of him, and the edges of his vision begun to darken. As Dorian stumbled backwards Mason's arms reached out and grabbed him before he hit the ground. The same courtesy was not bestowed upon Aquinea as she slumped unconscious to the floor. 

"Is it still him? Please Ellyn, is he still mine?" Mason stared at his sister as his eyes pleaded for an answer. "I'm not sure. He’s unconscious, if they managed to work out our binding spell they may have..." Ellyn fought back the tears in her eyes. "I'll go and find him at the crossroads. He was confused when we arrived, and angry. He'll be waiting for me by the gates." Ellyn summoned the light into her hand. Her right hand glowed as the infinity symbol entwined her wrist, the glow spread up her arm and across her chest, the next symbol begun to glow intensely....

"Dorian, are you ok?" He got up from the floor. Ellyn loved meeting him here, his crossroads were always lush drapery and big cushions. Dorian walked over to Ellyn, cautiously he stroked her face and looked at her wrist, it was glowing just like his. "It is you! I..."Dorian looked his body up and down. "I think so. My dear please tell me what is happening?" Ellyn smiled, "All in good time, we first need to get back." Ellyn placed her hand on Dorian's chest and traced the infinity symbol, she interlocked their hands and pulled him closer. She lent in and whispered into his ear "Wake up!" With a gentle peck on his cheek just like that Dorian opened his eyes in the waking world to see two lightning bolt eyes staring at him, fear etched across them. "Hello my lover, I missed you." Mason lent forward and kissed him. As they embraced, Dorian suddenly pulled back he stared at a hesitant Mason "what do you mean missed me?" Mason looked between Dorian and Ellyn "my love, you disappeared two weeks ago. It was only this morning that Ellyn got a trace on you and we came as soon as possible. We are in Carastes, we were searching everywhere for you." Dorian got up to his feet quickly, "what about Rosie, the baby? You didn't hurt them did you just now?" Mason stroked his face "Rosie's fine, she's back in Skyhold, our daughter is also fine, but Rosie nears the end of her confinement and so we need to get you back home... To Skyhold." 

Dorian turned bemused to Ellyn "my dear, none of this is making any sense. What's going on?" Dorian looked between the two of them. "I know I am here, that I am married to Mason, your brother. But my mother wanted me to be someone else!" Ellyn nodded to Mason who, slowly turned Dorian's head to face him "My love, a few months back we noticed Rosalie falling in love with you. It was small things really, talking of natural conception, you caring for her. Fantastic sex, the normal things." Dorian's brow furrowed as he contested the words "Anyhow..." Mason continued "Cullen and I were trying to work out if it was the Augur messing with her or something else." Mason paused as he allowed Dorian to take in what he just said. "A few weeks ago we managed to release Rosie from the blood magic without harming the baby, we did that and all was well. Until two weeks ago when you disappeared literally before our eyes." Mason tried not to show the tears that were silently falling from his eyes. 

"I couldn't feel your link anymore. As I closed my eyes you were not beside me as I fought." Ellyn interjected. "But then about an hour later this appeared" Ellyn turned around and showed the scar on her ribs. Dorian rubbed his side as he remembered the pain he suffered when his mother had whipped him. Why was she whipping him? Dorian wavered a little on his feet "why is my memory so bitty. As you touched it I remembered..." Ellyn walked over to him and showed him his chest "Then more appeared!" Ellyn traced each one on his body and hers. Each once reopening a memory in his mind. He was tied to a bed as it happened. Ellyn stroked his face to bring Dorian back to the now, "it was then, when these appeared that we knew blood magic was trying to change you." 

Dorian was still having a hard time taking it in, he rubbed his face and took in a deep breath "so I disappear and You" he turned to Ellyn "couldn't find me..." he then indicated some of the scars on his body "then these happen and Ellyn gets hurt at the same time?" Ellyn nodded, and added "well more than once. You see we have an infinity bond, it marks on our chest and right wrist." Ellyn indicated the position of both symbols, Dorian mirrored her action. "You see, you cannot be changed - infinity. It's why I can mediate in trials of blood magics, they cannot affect me, and since we're bonded nor does it affect you." 

It was as if a light had gone on his Dorian's head "so that's what she meant. She asked why I hadn't changed. She had used blood magic on me, just as my dad had planned to all those years ago. She did it, she tried to change me." The tears were welling up in his eyes "my own mother... Tried to change me!" Mason grabbed hold of Dorian and pulled him in close. As Dorian broke down in his arms Mason felt the bond between them snap back into place. The heat between them grew and as Dorian held him back both knew they were now complete again. Both men turned and stared at the unconscious Aquinea on the floor. Ellyn stepped forward into their eyeshot, "Dori, I have a problem." Ellyn said abruptly. Both men turned to look at her directly, both with the 'and' look on their face. "You mother tried to change you with blood magic. It's against all laws to do that against someone's will. I should enact the punishment for it. It's my duty to the order of things, to ensure this infringement is not done. Your mother has done this twice, yet to three victims, you, Rosalie and your unborn daughter." Ellyn's eyes begun to glow as the anger inside her begun to ebb forward from within her "This should be a simple open and shut case. But...." Dorian looked at the twins "but... The punishment is death!" Dorian filled in for her. Dorian walked over to her body spread out on the floor. He kicked at her foot, and turned swiftly, looking at Ellyn "which she deserves without reservation. She is no mother of mine." Dorian indicated to Mason they were leaving. He turned one final time and looked at Ellyn, "make it hurt!" Dorian grabbed hold of Mason, he kissed him as he transformed into a ball of lightening and flew off towards Skyhold and home.


	32. Julia

Rosalie looked up from the position she was in and grabbed for Dorian. "Please make this stop." Dorian wiped the sweat from her brow "Dearest, this is your second. It should not be as long as Ash took...." At that point Rosalie screamed out as another contraction consumed her. "I am done doing this for your two...” Dorian was pleased the anger had kicked in, he always used it as an indicator of progression, the penultimate stage before crowning. "That's fine by us my dear, you know you are important to us all." Rosalie smiled as another contraction consumed her, "excellent my dear." Dorian said as he cast another spell "Now on the next one start pushing." 

As Dorian held his daughter in his arms, her eyes were a dark brown. As he stared at her, his heart was finally lost to her. "Hello my dearest darling, I'm your daddy. We have all been waiting for you" tears of joy fell onto her blanket. "Oh I am sorry my dear, it just a long journey to get here." Mason came up behind Dorian and gently kissed their daughter on her forehead. "Rosie is sleeping, do you want to introduce her to the rest of the family?" Dorian looked at Mason and nodded. As they both entered the Great Hall the fires were roaring as the room was a snugly warm for the baby. As the boys looked around the room, so many eyes were staring at them. Dorian's mind flicked to the torment caused by his mother, he smiled as he recognised his real family staring back at him. "I'd like to introduce you all to Julia Rosalie Pavus-Trevelyan." As the roars and cheers went up in the air, the Hall echoed with mirth and merriment.

Dorian was overwhelmed by the love in the room, the Rylen's were pleased to pass on old stuff from Mira. As Sera kissed Dorian he grinned to himself thinking how dramatically she had changed since being with Jamie.


	33. A hug

Cullen stood staring at the missive, his hand gripping the back of his neck as the information written there was slowly creeping in. "He's coming here. For an official visit. Maker's breath Ellyn, I do not need him here. I do not need an extra concern at this time." Cullen walked across the cold flagstones of their bedroom floor to check on Greyson in his cot. "Too many things going on." Greyson mumbled in his sleep and turned closer to Cullen's arm as he adjusted his pillow. "I cannot believe he is already 4 years old. Where is the time going?" As Ellyn crossed the room to join Cullen, she stroked his hair and massaged the creases around his eyes. "We will manage Cullen, we always have. You, me, Grey, Logan and this one. We'll all do the best we can and we will be together." As Cullen lifted his head to meet Ellyn's eyes his lips brushed across her growing bump. "I know my love, it's just so... I am not sure what mess I will need to tidy up after his visit. King Alistair promised to keep him in check, the idea of sending him here on trade agreements is ridiculous, but the King must know what he is doing."

As Ellyn rubbed the small of her back, she sensed in the dim light that Cullen was still hiding something. "Please Cullen, tell me what troubles you so. I hate to see you like this. Please talk to me." Cullen took over the tender rubbing of her back and breathed in a heavy sigh "He's Alistair's personal negotiator for excellent reasons. His tactics are less than honourable at times and he is not always on the right side of the law. Too often I have had to pay a debtor here, bail him out there. It's been 30 old years now and I am tired of it. Who will he hurt this time? Here in our home?" Ellyn held him closer and kissed the top of his head. "I am not sure my love, but we will survive his visit and come out the other side." Ellyn walked across to the other cot and tucked Logan tightly up in his bed she bent down and kissed him gently on the head. She turned and looked at her husband. "My biggest concern is have we got the Royal suite sorted for Alistair and Elissa? Lucas must be 5 by now and I am sure he will want his own room. I'll get the girls to look into it in the morning. Now let's get some sleep, if not, you are putting in some effort and making sure you get me several times this time!” With that comment, Ellyn's night shawl fell to the floor and Cullen watched his very naked, and pregnant wife walk across the room to their bed.

The next morning at breakfast in the great hall Dorian was trying his best to make sure Ash was eating all of his food. Mason was leaning back in his chair, eyes shut, bottle in hand, feeding Julia. The short snort that emanated from the back of his throat made him jump and he looked down at his daughter. "I'm awake, I'm awake. What's the matter? Where? What?" Dorian, Ellyn and Greyson just stared at Mason across the table "difficult night last night Mase?" Ellyn quipped as she turned to speak to Dorian. "No, no for some reason Mason seems to think something dark is coming and insists on staying awake most of the night protecting us." A skeptical look came across Dorian's face. "I'll post more guards for you outside your door. I fear he may be right though, Branson, Jackson and the Royal entourage are due a week tomorrow. Just what any of us need."

Cullen walked into the great hall with Logan riding on his shoulders. The post Corypheus, post babies Cullen was more relaxed and comfortable in other people's company. He walked over to the table, Logan swung down on to his highchair and started eating his breakfast. Cullen kissed Ellyn on the forehead "Morning my love" and bent down to kiss her bump. "And a morning to you as well." Cullen continued around the table kissed Greyson and grabbed a piece of bread and an apple. "I need to check all the security for next week my love. I'll be in my office." With a quick recognition of Dorian and Mason, Cullen went out the main door with as fleeting a visit as his words.

Ellyn returned her focus to Dorian. “What are you going to do about Branson? You know what the issues are. We cannot afford to let him upset Cullen. He's not been this happy and relaxed since Logan was born, and that's nearly two years ago." As Dorian nodded in agreement Mason snorted another snore. Ellyn got up from her chair and walked around to Mason "Come here Julia." she took the baby out of the sleeping Mason's arms "Let's find Ava and see what she has in store for you today. Your Daddy is very tired." Ellyn winked at Greyson and walked out of the Great Hall and off towards the Herald's rest, it was a gloriously sunny day and she loved that even this early in the morning the warmth of the sun excited her skin.

"Lady Rutherford, please let me take her. You shouldn't be carrying her at this late stage." Ava ran across the courtyard to meet up with Ellyn. "How many times must I tell you Ava, please call me Ellyn." she passed a now squirming Julia over to Ava. "Where are the boys Lady.... Ellyn?" Ellyn was distracted by something in the lower courtyard. "My lady?" Ava reached out tentatively and tapped her on the shoulder. "My lady..." Ellyn spun around with a jolt, "Whoa..." She wobbled off balance and lent onto Ava to stead herself. "I am so sorry Ava. I was lost in my thoughts..." Ava waved off her apology "No my lady, it's my fault, not yours. Are you ok?" As Ellyn reassured Ava, she indicated that the boys were in the great hall as she walked off. Ava hurried towards the main hall and went to collect them and begin their schooling for the day.

Ellyn continued down to the lower courtyard, she walked steadily and very slowly. She had not been down here in months, if Cullen knew he would have a massive heart attack on the spot. But there was something down here that she had to see. What it was she wasn't sure, but it was down there. "Ellyn...Ellyn what in the name of Andraste are you doing?" Dorian rushed down the stairs and caught up with her just as she got to Bonnie's old stall. "Ava said you wondered off down here. Why would you come to here where it's all uneven and could risk a fall?" Dorian was not pleased with Ellyn at the moment and it was clearly all over his face. "Dorian, there is something down here. Please tell me you can feel it..." Ellyn waiting for the brush off response but it didn't come. Dorian looked at Ellyn he knew what she was thinking "No my dear, I can feel it. It's like a cold patch, but keeps moving."

 

"There!" Ellyn pointed to the stables Dorian scanned the area. "Oh.... We can see you by the way. You might as well stop there." As the snow accumulated on the posts Dorian chuckled to himself. "No, you can't see me." A small voice said just as the cold patch shifted position. A quizzical look came across Ellyn's face. "Oh my dear boy you still have a lot to learn, where are your parent's? And yes, I can see you." Dorian leaned against the wall. "I can show you what you could learn to do, we'll sort of..." The quick retort came "No, you can't see me...” Ellyn looked around the lower courtyard, "do it Dorian, I could do with a giggle." Ellyn smirked as she also lent back on the wall, a swift kick to her ribs had her rubbing her side with affection. "Come on lad, we all have children, we can see you. You control ice." Dorian flamboyantly spun on the spot. "We can see you, please materialise so we can meet properly." The air around them started to chill, Ellyn started to rub her arms as the temperature dropped, "please it's too cold" Ellyn stated with a tinge of fear in her voice. "Enough!!" Dorian rose up into the air, the lightening ball he became would have been seen by all in Thedas if they had been awake. "I said stop, now stop!" a lightning bolt shot forth into the centre of the cold area and pulled a small boy out from it. "As I said I can see you. You are ice, I am lightening I ... Can..... See..... You!" Dorian materialised next to Ellyn "are you warmer my dear?" He put his arm around her. "You need to take better care of your magic. You could have done some serious harm." Dorian said sternly he still held the boys gaze in disgust as he indicated towards Ellyn.

"What in the name of Andraste are you doing?" Cullen came running down the back stairs sword in hand. "It's ok commander, it's just a boy." Dorian broke his gaze and turned to speak to Cullen. Cullen rushed forward and embraced Ellyn, his strong arms encapsulating her. He turned to the boy a flash of recognition on his face. "Oh fantastic!" Cullen turned away again and rubbed the back of his neck. "Where's your Dad, Jackson?" Ellyn turned and looked at the boy "your my nephew?". Ellyn stared at the boy. "What were you trying to steal?" Cullen moved in to admonish the boy. "Err Commander, this boy is you nephew, Branson's I assume". Cullen nodded in confirmation "but... he's a Mage. An elemental walker of ice. That's what he was doing making ice appear." Cullen stared at Dorian as if he had spoken a foreign language. "What? Does your father know Jackson?" As the young boy shook his head he began to cry. "I can't. He doesn't like being reminded of mum. You know what happened to her Uncle Cullen. I can't tell him." As Cullen pulled his hand through his hair he walked over to Ellyn and gentle stroked her bump. He paused and lent forward kissing her forehead "his mother was at the White Spire when it fell. She defended it well but ultimately lost. Jackson was only a few weeks old when she died. I told you of her before she was the fire elemental who helped me in Kirkwall. We first met when she was in First Enchanter Orsino's entourage. She was a magnificent fighter. Branson was there representing Alistair. It was all very messy. Not good at all. Well, except they fell in love and had Jackson." Cullen smiled as the memory shaped his mind.

Cullen turned to Jackson and held out his arms. "He doesn't know you are here does he?" As Jackson lowered his head and shook it from side to side he stifled a cry. Jackson walked into Cullen's open arms. "I'll get a Raven sent to the King now. You can stay here with us. I'll speak with your father. By now you should have been in a circle learning the ways. Given we have the three most powerful mages in Thedas here in Skyhold maybe this is the best place for you to be for the time being." Jackson looked up at Cullen and nodded. The smile he displayed broadened as Cullen continued to pull Jackson in for a hug.


	34. An idea

The first flakes of snow started to fall just as the sun rose. Mason looked up from the table "Jackson, that's not you is it?” Jackson shook his head and continued to shovel in his third helping of pancakes. "No sir, not me". Jackson smiled as he looked up from the plate "these are really good" indicating the plate. Mason stared at him, his mind racing with loads of questions. "I'm… l'm glad you like them. Are you with me or Dorian today?” Jackson shook his head, "No Ser, Uncle Cullen says I need to get suited out with new clothes. I am 8 now and so need to get some proper clothes". Mason was confused "then what have you been wearing for the last two days?” Jackson nodded "Leliana and Josephine managed to get some from the baker. Their son had grown out of them. Their taking me to Val Royeaux, I need to rush as they want to be back by the time Dad arrives." Jackson wiped his mouth with the napkin "May I be excused Ser Trevelyan?” As Mason nodded an affirmative he continued to contemplate what sort of life Jackson must have had in the court.

As the entourage left through the main gate Ellyn turned to Ava. "I cannot believe they all went and left us behind. When this one is out Ava we are going shopping, and getting lots of it." As Ava stared as the last carriage disappeared she blushed turning to Ellyn "I've never been shopping before. Not in Val Royeaux, not in any large city My Lady". As Ellyn scooped up the arm of Ava, she smiled "Well that needs to change, you are part of this family now. As such you need to feel just as loved as we do!" Ellyn stroked her bump. "Ok my Lady, if you say so. I'll get to attend Lady Julia. Did you want the boys to have lunch before Ser Tethras takes them for their lessons?” Ellyn broke out of her reverie as she stared at Ava considering many options "oh, yes please if that's ok". They both then walked into the great hall. Varric had questioned Ellyn on taking on a female sarabas as a nanny, but Ellyn respected his question but knew the decision was the right one from the start.

The ride to Val Royeaux was quicker than expected and Cullen was pleased at how well Jackson had fitted in with the rest of their extended family. "So Jackson, have you thought what colour you want your robes to be?” Jackson was eagerly looking out the window at all the finery as they were driven up the causeway. He turned to look at Cullen, "I'm not sure. Aunt Ellyn's is cream white and red. So is Dorian's so I want to match theirs. Can I have it look like theirs?" Cullen chuckled "you can my boy, but you need to know that if you match them you'll carry the banners of the inquisition. Are you ok with that?" Jackson had a massive grin on his face "nothing would be better" he lunged at Cullen and hugged him "Thank you Uncle Cullen" as Cullen hugged him back, he held him tight "Your welcome Jackson".

"Thank you for your custom. The inquisition is always welcome." As the tailor backed away slowly Leliana turned to Jackson "ok, we need to stop off at one more shop and then we are done for today" Jackson stared at her "for today?” Leliana flicked through a series of scarves that were hanging in the rack. "Oh yes, we've got your clothes all sorted, now we need to sort out the stuff in your room. Oh my, this is so beautiful!" Leliana thumbed a scarf, the blues and greens rippled in the sunlight. "My goodness 1300 pieces. Such a pity." Leliana let it drop, "you ready?" She looked up towards Jackson and they walked out the shop together. 

"Can I ask you a question?" Jackson asked as he stared up at Leliana. "Did you know my mother?" Leliana sighed as she resolved to hear the question she had... they all had been fearing. "I did, but not for very long." Jackson lowered her head, "Because she died...” Leliana stopped and bent down to be face to face with him. "Oh no my darling, no." Leliana's eyes searched for him in his eyes "no, no, I was assigned to find out what happened in Kirkwall by the Chantry. Your mother was an extremely powerful mage. She helped your Uncle Cullen to bring all the fighting under control. I interviewed her for the information, I also met Cullen then. Well, that was the second time but that’s a completely different story. He was different back then. Cass... Devine Victoria was the one to initially... I digress. Your mother, she was so beautiful, she had bright red hair, which suited her as a fire mage. Her eyes lit every moment she was impassioned about something." Leliana concentration drifted off as she recalled some buried memory. Jackson just stood there, staring in wonder. 

"Dad never mentions her. I ask but he just says 'another time Jackson'. But the time has never come." Jackson kicked a stone towards the fountain as he tried to hide his crestfallen look. Leliana took him into her arms and hugged him. "I know what we'll do Jackson. We'll ask Cullen to tell you about her.” Leliana looked around the plaza, “Oh, and Varric, he was also there fighting with them, and he knew her. I never saw her fight but I understand she was truly majestic." "She was like a bright beacon lighting the way in a truly dark time." Both Leliana and Jackson spun round to see Cullen walking towards them. "We fought so hard those few days. Not once did she relent. Not once did she falter." Cullen paused as he guided Jackson to the wall and they both sat down, "Sofia stole everyone’s breath every time you looked at her, my heart then was too closed, but I was no fool. She was beautiful." Cullen placed his arm around Jackson and pulled him into a hug. "When we get back to Skyhold, we'll meet. All of us that were there can tell you about her. Would you like that?" As Jackson looked up at Cullen he wiped away his tears and nodded. "Now, let's get you some more clothes, Ser Rutherford, Ice Mage of the inquisition. We must get moving!" Jackson jumped up and started to follow behind Cullen. He paused and turned to Leliana. "Thank you Lady Leliana." As she smiled and nodded in response an idea flashed into her mind. "Cullen, stop a moment, I need a favour, I have an idea."


	35. Proud of you

The fire in the back room of the Herald's Rest crackled and embers shot up the chimney as Varric threw another lump of wood onto it. "Right kid, we're just waiting for her Holiness and we can then start." At that moment the door opened and in walked Cassandra, Jackson's jaw dropped open "It's ok kid, you can close your mouth she doesn't bite, well only me anyway!" Varric chuckled at the thought. "Err Varric, we'll need to talk about that at some point." Cassandra hugged Leliana before taking her seat next to Cullen by the fire. "Come Jackson” Cullen indicated that he wanted him to sit in the chair to the right of him. “We’ve all come here tonight to talk to you, we all knew your mother personally. As it was so important we've even brought a few others in. I'll introduce you to them first" Cullen smiled as he looked around the seats occupied by old friends and brothers in arms.

"Who shall I start with, oh! First off, Leliana, are we ready?" Cullen looked for confirmation, as she nodded he turned to Jackson. "Ok for the record, Jackson we all had some part to play in the Battle of Kirkwall, a battle your mother fought in valiantly. Now you know, Le-Le and Varric. Devine Victoria.” He indicated towards Cassandra, “She came to investigate with Leliana later on after the Chantry was lost. But, also kind enough to come and speak is Izzy Hawke, she's the champion of Kirkwall" Jackson just stared as Cullen continued around the room, "this is Fenris, consort to the Champion and a bloody good fighter!" Fenris nodded in recognition of his description, "this is Aveline Hendyr, Captain of the Guard and her husband Donnic." Cullen smiled as they all made eye contact "This is Ser Vael, Prince of Starkhaven, and Bethany and Nathanial Howe, they are both Grey Wardens." 

They continued to tell their stories into the early hours of the morning….."She could do this really cool thing with the flame and ride it like a water wave. I could watch her do that all day. She was a brilliant enchanter." Bethany said, she turned to Nathaniel. "Do you remember the move she taught me...?” Nathaniel laughed as he recalled the action. "I think he's too young to know about that move yet." Jackson watched with amazement as the two recalled events with her with happiness in their eyes. This was in stark contrast to each time his Dad mentioned her. Jackson paused for a moment and looked around the room, all the faces around him were happy and recalling pleasure and contentment. Jackson clutched his chest as it tighten, the feelings built within him as he wished he had known his mother himself. As they continued to talk a massive grin began spreading across his face. 

 

The door open, Cullen stopped and stared for a few moments, recognition flickering across his face. "I didn't think you were coming?" Rhys stared at Cullen. "I owe it to the boy" he turned to look at Jackson, "I… I was the reason he lost his mother at the White Spire. I need to be here to tell him about who she was." Cullen turned and looked at the fire, he raised his head "are you ok to hear all of this Jackson?" As he nodded, Cullen turned to the other person standing in the doorway. "Jackson, there is something none of us had told you. This is Cole, a key member of the inquisition and… and a spirit. To be precise he is the spirit of compassion.” Jackson frowned and wondered were Cullen was going with this. “He… He was also at the White Spire with Rhys and your mother. But he was there… He was there, with your mother, as a spirit when she…. when she died." Jackson turned his head quickly to look at the two people in the doorway. The fire cracked and silent filled the room, everyone in the room held their breath waiting to see what happened next. 

Jackson stood up and went over to Rhys and Cole. "How did you know my mother?” Rhys looked sullen and distant, he ruffled Jackson's hair as he walked past him and took a chair by the fire. Cullen moved across and slowly closed the door, he once again indicated Jackson to sit, this time next to Rhys. "I... I am a spirit mage, my mother… My mother was a first enchanter and leader of the Aequitarians. They are a branch of mages that wanted to work in peace with the Templars. They wanted to work with people like your Uncle. Your mother was one of our followers.” Rhys shifted in his seat, not breaking his eye contact with Jackson. “Our mothers got on well. Some years ago, a mage called Pharamond, found a way to reverse the Rite of Tranquility." Jackson's eyes widen with amazement and looked towards Cullen, Rhys turned and looked at the Devine. Cassandra nodded “It is true” she said. “Anyway” Rhys continued “The point is, a group of us were assigned to find out this ritual. We were trying to see if we could adapt it, lock mages magic away but not their minds.” Rhys paused and took a sip of the drink Cullen had passed him. “This as you can image was controversial. With this ritual in place, we could work in peace with the Templars.” Rhys put the drink down and looked at Leliana “Devine Justinia…” he smiled at her, “She allowed us all to meet at the White Spire to vote on reforming the circles, and bring order back.” Rhys moved forward in his chair and touched Jackson’s hand. “You see if we could shut down magic, it would… it would prevent abominations. We would be free of the fear.” Rhys lent back in the chair, “But, it... It was problematic, our mothers worked closely together. Trying to get the other fractions to agree, without mentioning the ritual. Your mother, she was a brilliant fire mage, never had I seen anyone control the flame like her. She would call it forth from her wrists.” Rhys’ eyes widened as if seeing images that were not in the room, “She would then spin it in a tornado and sent it flying." Rhys once again wandered off into his mind's eye and looked longingly off into the distance. "She insisted on coming to the Spire, you...” Rhys looked at Jackson intently “You... You must have been a few weeks old by this point. Your Dad was King Alistair's best advisor. He was in Val Royeaux negotiating a new trade agreement with some people from Minrathous. She said it would only be a day or so. A quick debate and then home again to be with you both.” Rhys dropped his head, ashamed of the truth “It didn't work out that way, the Libertarians, mages of the White Spire allowed Lord Seeker Lambert in. He... He arrested me for.... Well I was innocent, but your mother defended me. As we all ran, one moment she was there, riding a flaming stream. The next she was gone..." Rhys dropped his head into his hands and sobbed as the truth came out. “I... I don’t know where she went.”

Jackson remained silent staring at Rhys, "She... She died for a just cause. She went out fighting?" Jackson finally asked a few minutes later. Cole stepped forward into the light, "Jackson, I'm a friend of your Aunt Ellyn's. I live here in Skyhold, I have a wife Maryden. I was a mage in the White Spire, well it’s a little complicated. I... I died and then, I came back. As the commander said I am a spirit." Jackson looked between Cullen and Leliana, they both nodded to confirm his story. "I chose a few years ago to become more human, like Cole was originally. But back when Rhys and I were in the tower I was just a spirit. I heard your mother call out in her last moments. I went to her and held her hand as she left." Jackson begun to cry as he waited to hear the next part, Leliana rushed forward and hugged him. "Do you want to hear the final part?" She asked him quietly. He nodded "I need to hear it. I want to know." Leliana turned to Cole and indicated to him to continue. "As Rhys said she was next to him as they ran from Lambert. What we didn't know was Lambert was already messing with Red Lyrium. He swung his sword tipped with it and hit your mother. She never saw it coming...." Cole bent down to look at Jackson, "I heard her, and I couldn't ignore her. All she wanted was to come home back to you. You and your dad. She said sorry, sorry for not seeing the blade, sorry for not keeping her promise to your dad. But most of all sorry she wasn't going to be there for you." Cole knelt down and hugged Jackson. "She had so much love for you Jackson. So pleased of the young man you have become. She would be so proud of you. "


	36. Missed you!

Her breath crystallized in the air as she blew into the early morning mist. Leliana walked across the courtyard to the left tower, Mason has been using this as an office since his arrival. She knocked on the door before entering the room. She crept around the door, it creaked as she closed it behind her. The two of them were totally engrossed in some spell they were practicing. Leliana remained completely silent, and statue still as Jackson continued to recite the incantation Dorian was teaching him. "Fantastic my boy" Dorian clapped his hands together as Jackson hovered on a small cloud about three feet off the ground. "Absolutely brilliant, we'll have a battlemage out of you yet." Dorian smiled as he whipped up a cage and placed it just over Jackson’s head. "Dorian!" Leliana yelled, the two boys turned and stared at her despondently. "Yes my dear?" Dorian asked impatiently "You... You can't electrocute him..." As Dorian burst out laughing he turned to Jackson, "Go on show her." Jackson smiled and held out his hand and a piece of ice materialised in his palm. It grew larger, and larger. Jackson looked at Dorian, as if needing confirmation. "Now?" Dorian shook his head, "no... No just a little bigger, yes, yes, that's it, now!" At that Jackson pulled a bolt of electricity down from the cage, it entwined itself around the icicle, lightening its edges. "Watch this Le-Le" Jackson said with a massive grin on his face. The icicle shot up into the air and across the room impaling itself on the wall, a massive electric net spreading out from its location, filling the wall. "Whoa... What is that?" Leliana said as she stumbled backwards to get out of its range. Dorian smiled, "that my dear spymaster is what you get when complimentary elements come together. An eternal barrier, it can only be broken by the two that made it. Unfortunately, Mason is air and so we don't match, but Jackson and me. Two peas in a pod." He turned to Jackson, "after you" Dorian indicated to Jackson, who followed suit and dissolved the icicle into water which dripped onto the floor. As Leliana begun to relax, with a glint in his eye Dorian recalled the electric arch, over her head and back into his hand. “Not funny Dorian!” She scalded. 

Both boys turned with massive grins on their faces, two kindred spirits finally finding each other. "How can we help you?" they said in unison. As Jackson jumped down to welcome Leliana in to the room, a small smirk crossed her face in response. He was so becoming like Dorian, she wasn't sure how Cullen's brother was going to take this, but at this point who cared, he wasn’t here. Leliana smiled and indicated the box in her hand to Dorian. "Oh... It's finished, fantastic" Dorian beamed, he indicated for her to come and sit. "After you my dear" Confusion masked Jackson's face, he quizzically looked between the faces of the other two and they smirked as if little kids at a sweet shop. "Jackson, please sit down" Leliana indicated the chair by the desk. As he sat she placed the box in front of him. Jackson turned and looked at Leliana, "what... What is it?" Leliana looked at Dorian and clapped her hands together. "Jackson, we" she indicted between Dorian and herself, “we, thought you might...” she hesitated, stifling a sniff as she spoke. "Shall I...” Dorian said, as she confirmed he continued "My boy, we all love you dearly here and we know that, well, we know you don't know much about your mother. So we made something for you. It's in the box." Jackson stared at the box in front of him, "Can, Can I open it?” "Yes" Leliana shouted before Dorian could respond. "Open it, we hope you like it."

Jackson ran his fingers over the delicate but large box, it had gold twine holding it together, the cream wrapping fell away, Jackson stared at the contents. It was a large piece of leather, it had several raised symbols on the front, he recognised some but not all of them. He looked at Dorian "this is the symbol of the inquisition, the Templars, and the old circle of Magi, but what are these?" Dorian stepped forward and pointed at each in turn "this is the Grey wardens, Kirkwall, merchant’s guild, this is Starkhaven, and this is Kirkwall’s City guard, The Seekers of Truth and mine House Pavus." Jackson carefully traced each one in wonder. "These are beautiful. This is a wonder gift, I can remember all of you. I'll hang it on my wall." Jackson went to move to stand up, "My boy" Dorian interjected "This is just the cover, the present is inside." Jackson sat back down and carefully pulled the item out of the box. With wonder he looked at the spine, "It's a book..." Jackson slowly opened the book and stared at the first page.

Here within these pages are the memories of all those whom knew Sofia Hardouin-Rutherford. 

Below was a small indentation and a small glass vial encased within it. 

Leliana stepped forward and pointed at the vial. "Cullen called in a lot of favours to find it. It was still in the White Spire. It's your mother’s phylactery.” Jackson suddenly turned and looked at Dorian for confirmation. He nodded. “Within the pages…” Leliana continued “are all the stories we could get from around Thedas. Each symbol on the front represents those who contributed to it. Varric got his publisher to make it into a book." Dorian smiled as Jackson stared at the vial, his hands trembling at the contact. "Ellyn was even able to find some artists who remember your mother. They have painted portraits for you, so you could see her. Bethany sat for hours with them describing her riding the flames and they painted that as well. It's all in here.” Dorian placed his hand on the book, “For you." Dorian stepped around so he was in Jackson's line of sight. "Cole said, all she wanted to do was come home to you. We hope this goes some way to letting her do that." Dorian bent down and gently kissed Jackson’s forehead and walked out the door. Jackson remained staring at the book, oblivious to Leliana still standing by his side.

"I… I hope we have done ok. It was not our intention to upset you.” Leliana paused to see if Jackson would respond. He didn’t. “We just... It just seemed wrong that we knew more about her than you did. No one has read the whole book.” Leliana shook her head and placed her hand on the book, “We left that to you." Leliana pointed to the bottom of the page, to Cullen's signature. "We each added a part and signed it. To let you know who gave the information, or told the story. We wanted this to grow… If you wanted it too. You can ask any of us about it more if you wish." Jackson remained silent, staring at the vial. "I'll give you some space…" Just as Dorian did before, she kissed his forehead and left the tower.

Jackson stared at the book. No one had ever made a present for him, let alone one this significant. He looked at the side of the book, there must be nearly 600 pages here. All these memories. All these stories. As Jackson turned the page, he stared at the portrait that had been so skillfully drawn. As he stared at the image a tear begun to full down his cheek. "Hello Mum, my name is Jackson. I’ve missed you!"


	37. Her hand

"Branson, we need to talk" Cullen shifted in his chair as he waited for the sharp response from him. Unfortunately he wasn't disappointed. "And what prey I tell, does the mighty Commander of the inquisition need to talk to me about?" Branson retorted. As Cullen stared at his younger brother he contemplated just walking out, leaving him to his misery. He stood up and leaned on his desk, thoughtfully he thumbed over the note Jackson had given him that morning when he told him the entourage was arriving today. "Branson. I have no idea what I have done to upset you so much but it needs to be put to rest. There are more important things now." As confusion masked Branson's face he walked straight up to Cullen. Cullen waited for the hit, but nothing came. Just the breath and distain from the man in front of him. "What is more important than admitting our mistakes? The Templar Order, now the Inquisition. You always seem to fall on your feet. Leave a trial of destruction behind you, but always on your feet!" 

Cullen sighed deeply "You have no idea, no idea at all about my life." Cullen pushed forcibly passed Branson and walked around his desk. As Branson turned to follow, Cullen picked up the note "your son is more important, than all this shit Bran. Jackson is more important." Branson stared at Cullen taken aback by the mention of his son "He is a wonderful young lad." Cullen continued "He has excelled in his studies over the last few weeks. He will be a wonderful....." Cullen pulled up short of saying the words. Branson was quick to fill in the missing words "A wonderful what Cullen? Fighter, archer. I doubt you would think a diplomat was important enough. What then Cullen? A wonderful what?" Cullen sighed and fell into his chair. "What's the point Branson, if you still hold all this resentment, so much hatred? Why would you listen?" Cullen wiped his hands over his face and slumped down onto his desk.

As Cullen's hand fell forward, he gripped the note in his hand tighter and shook his head. He closed his eyes, punching the desk, he stood up and nodded. "Ok, I'm just going to say it. Branson, I really do not know what your problem is with me. If it's because I was, I emphases was, a Templar and you blame me for what happened to Sofia. I'm sorry, it was not mine or the Orders fault. It happened, if we could change it we would. But we can't, she's gone. If however, you’re mad at me for something else, well sorry. I did not mean to offend you or upset you. What's important now is to know that...” He hesitated mid-sentence, “is that...... Jackson is a Mage. A bloody powerful one at that, just like his mother. There is a difference though, he controls ice instead of fire. He's petrified of telling you, as he thinks you'll reject him. Ignore him. Send him away like you have before. Anyway, he wrote you a letter and he asked me to give to you. If nothing else in this lifetime Branson, read the bloody letter. You only have this chance left. Don't waste it!" without saying another word Cullen pushed past his brother and stormed out of his office, slamming the door in the process.

Branson stared at the folded parchment laying on the floor where it landed when Cullen threw it. He was frozen in place too many words to process, too many sentences said "not my fault.... A Mage........ Bloody powerful... Reject him... Ignore him....." What in the name of the maker had happened to his life? Jackson was everything to him, why didn't he know that. Branson slumped to the floor, the parchment now difficult to focus on through the tears he was trying to hold back. He lent forward and picked it up, the crest on the outside was drawn in a child's hand, and he traced the lines as he considers opening the page.

 

Father,

I am sorry for all the mischievous behaviour. I must be a disappointment to you, but that is going to change. Ser Trevelyan and Ser Pavus are training me to control my magics. I've got really good at it now. Greyson, Ash and Phoenix love it when I make it snow in the great hall. We've camped out in front of the fire and roasted marshmallows. Did you know you could do that? 

I have also been to Val Royeaux, Lady Leliana bought me some robes. I got to choose, it's the same colour as Aunt Ellyn's, and it also has the inquisition emblem on the back. Ser Pavus has shown me how to control my ice storms, now I just put them over Uncle Cullen instead. He's very funny and is always willing to spend time with me, even when I do something wrong. We talk through why it happened and I try next time not to do it again, I haven't managed this yet but he says I'll get there. 

Everyone here has been so nice. They wrote me a book about... I'll tell you about that in person.  
Varric, however has been teaching me to read and write my own stories. He said when I'm older I can read his best seller ‘Hard over Hightown’, but Uncle Cullen thinks otherwise. I want to tell you all this in person but I'm scared I'll disappoint you again, that you'll send me away again. I want to stay here Father. I can be better behaved, ask anyone. Please don't send me way, I have friends here. Please let me stay.

Jackson Rutherford

Branson stared at the last paragraph, his son’s writing cutting through him to the core. How could this have happened? As he sat there the light dimmed outside and he still lacked the energy to move. To go into the world outside. He hated that world. He wanted to change it. "Maker, I am your servant. Show me the way to save my son." Branson slumped to the side as he sobbed into the missive. A small knock on the door made Branson look up. The door slowly creaked open, a tall slight figure silhouetted in the candle light stood before him. "I... I wanted to check you were ok Ser Rutherford. Cullen said he left you in here several hours ago. He.. I was concerned about you." Leliana's soft voice floated into his ears. Branson looked up as he inhaled her scent, his rigid member demonstrating his response in an instant. "I... I am fine." Branson said covering his embarrassing reaction so she couldn't see in this dim light. "Ser Rutherford..." Branson looked up at her as she stared down at him "please call me Branson". Leliana smiled "Branson, I wanted to know if there was anything I could do to help?" She held out her hand and gestured to pull him up off the floor. Branson smiled and took her hand.


	38. Need to talk

Leliana rolled over in bed and stroked Branson's hair. It fascinated her that it was curly like Cullen's but a rich brown instead. "Good morning my little bird. How are you?" Branson stared at Leliana, not sure what he was seeing was real. "Morning to you as well Ser Rutherford." Leliana snuggled up against his naked frame. Her breasts rubbing up against the hairs on his chest. As Leliana nipped at his skin she could feel his reaction, no, see his reaction under the bed covers. "Are you ready to go again?" She purred into is ear, his response was swift as he ducked under the pillows and embraced her fully with his mouth, his guttural tone was all Leliana needed to hear, "Andraste's tits Le-Le your so wet for me. You bad, bad girl." Leliana giggled as his tongue quickly went to work lapping her juices as they dropped from her awaiting lips. "Oh, by the Maker I need to be in you" Branson took hold of her waist and plunged completely into her awaiting sex. As Leliana threw her head back her muscles clenched down on him, pulling him closer to the edge. As their kisses became more fervent, they both climbed to the peak together, her throws and shrills clamping down on his throbbing member bringing him to his climax and she milked him for all he had.

It was the loud thumping on the door that woke Leliana from her dose. "Lady Leliana, your needed. It's urgent, you’re needed at the war table. The Commander is livid." The messenger persistently banged on the door, much to Leliana's chagrin. She turned over to reach for Branson, but the sheets were cold and he wasn't there. Leliana sat up bolt right in bed. She quickly looked around the room and he was nowhere to be seen. This is not happening, where was Branson. A night like last night and he was now gone. She spun round and looked at the bed, images of the previous night and this morning tumbling through her mind. A small piece of paper lay on the pillow, Leliana tentatively took it into her hand, and she stroked the words on the outside 'Le-Le'. Leliana, opened the missive to read the note inside:

Morning sleepyhead,

You were sound asleep when the messenger came, there is problem for King Theirin, I need to go sort it. It'll only take a few days, please allow me to meet with you again on my return.

By the eternal light, 

Branson

 

'Please allow me to meet with you again' Leliana threw the paper down on the side. As the tears filled her eyes another bang on the door brought her back to the moment. "I'm coming!" She shouted at messenger. 

Cullen looked like he would murder the next person to walk through the door "We have a problem.... We have received a message from Starkhaven. Sebastian Vael, the appointed prince has reported that two Grey wardens, Nathaniel and Bethany Howe have reported that while in Minrathous the old circle of magi tower has 'woken up'. What this means...." Dorian threw a marker on to the table in the shape of a dragon "what this means is that the temple of Razikale has awoken. And we are all in big trouble." Cullen turned to address him, "you are correct and King Alistair has called for a Landsmeet in Crestwood. Branson left this morning to oversee the decisions for Ferelden. Dorian have you heard anything from the Magisterium?" Dorian dropped his head and shook it "no, alas I have heard nothing from anyone for two days now. I have spoken with Nanterius, his mines in Hadmal and Tantervale in the Free Marches have not received their caravans as usual yesterday, and he’s so concerned he sent a Raven to me straight away. I have heard nothing from the Black Devine.” He paused and walked around the table. Placing his hand on Cullen’s shoulder, Dorian whispered “I think this is bad brother." Dorian ran his fingers through his hair, as he continued on towards the map.

Cullen turned to Leliana, "are you ok Leliana?" She looked up at him and nodded. Her back and sex still throbbing from the night before. "Yes, yes I'm fine. We can also seek out Verixsus, the last I knew he was searching the ruins of Haven. He mentioned that the spirits were rampant there since its destruction." "Yes, yes I agree. He would have word from there his House is based opposite the Tower. Shall Mason and I go to Haven?" Dorian looked to Cullen for confirmation. "Yes, this is urgent. Branson was not pleased to be leaving this morning. I fear what awaits him in Crestwood." Cullen rubbed the back of his neck and glanced at Leliana. "Wha.. What do you mean? Concerned? I thought this was an issue in Minrathous not Crestwood?" Concern etched the edge of her words as Leliana searched the eyes of those around the table. As Cullen's demeanor was overtaken by confusion he recomposed himself and turned to Josephine, she nodded "the issue Leliana, is that if this is the start of another blight, its way too early. Alistair is older now, still a grey warden but older. The order has not yet fully recovered from the issues with Corypheus. They retreated to Weisshaupt, we've only just started having contact with them again. If another blight is coming. Makers breath!" Josie looked between the faces on the table. 

"We'll go to Haven." Dorian said looking between Mason and Cullen. At that the two of them disappeared out the window as Mason took them off in a gust of wind. Cullen turned to those that remained at the table. "Varric, you know Sebastian?" Cullen awaited an answer "Choir-boy, I certainly did. He had a thing for Hawke here." Varric gestured towards Izzi, Fenris begun to glow as the tension arose in the room. "What is your problem dwarf?" Fenris stared at Varric waiting for an answer. "Whoa, Broody calm down. We are just filling everyone in on the facts. It was never going anywhere, his love was and still is the chantry. So back down elf!" Fenris stared at Cullen contemplating what to say next. Instead he just nodded and calmed. "Ok then" Cullen interjected "so when the boys return from Haven we'll maybe have more information. Leliana.... Leliana." She turned to look at Cullen, tears peaking in her eyes. "Wha.. What?" As she looked at him all the others dipped their heads as tension rose between them. "Now...” Cullen said "Now I know that we have all had a disrupted sleep, but this is getting us nowhere..." He stopped abruptly and stared into the corner as if in recognition. "Wait here." With that he stormed out the war room and went up to his quarters.

Ten minutes later, the nine of them were still staring at each other glaring as each tried to work out what the others were thinking. The door flew open and a heavily pregnant inquisitor stood in the doorway. "Oh by the maker Cullen, you got your wife!" Thom slammed the table "this is ridiculous..." Cullen held up his arm and hand. He didn't say a word. Ellyn walked slowly towards the table. She turned suddenly, eyes ablaze with contempt and stared at Cullen "Your right, its hiding. Cole... Cole I need your help, come help me please." Cole suddenly appeared on the table in front of them "minds shifting, why is she here, we can cope" Cole looked at Ellyn he tipped his head to the side to look behind her, "why is fear standing in the corner. It's... It's different. It can see me. It should not be here. He wants to harm you all. It's come to take you." Cullen rushed in front of Ellyn his sword out stretched to protect her and his unborn child. "Cole, can you make it leave?" Cole shook his head, "it wants someone?" Cullen blanched as 'not again' went through his mind. “No Commander, it doesn't want them, it wants..." Cole spun around and looked a Leliana, "You, he's come for you" he pointed at her. "Me... No not possible, I haven't done anything. Why does it want me?" Cole stared her up and down, "it knows, but won't tell. It needs to go, now!"

Cullen turned to Ellyn "Can you banish it?" Ellyn shook her head "I'm not strong enough, he's draining too much from me" as she indicated to her bump. Leliana screamed and dropped to the floor, pain piercing her head. As it attacked, the others within the room came around from their trace “Ruffles, what's wrong with...” Varric indicated to Leliana who was at her feet. "Ellyn, why are you....?" Ellyn looked down at her wrist, "where's Dorian?" Cullen shook his head "Haven with Mason, searching..." Ellyn traced the infinity symbol on her wrist the light shooting up into the air as she screamed his name. The hairs in Jamie Rylen's neck started to stand up on end as the electric ball appeared above them, Dorian materialised within a few seconds out of the light "How?" Jamie stared as Dorian scanned the room "Ellyn my dear what...” Dorian saw the fear demon in the corner. Its tendrils rapped around Leliana who screamed silently on the floor surrounded by the others. The necromancer called forth a spell Sera had never seen before. The army of small purple light-like insects left his body and swarmed over the tendrils, each one breaking as they made a thousand cuts within them. Ellyn moved forward and held her hand out to Dorian. Another light shot out from where their hand met. It enveloped the demon, the cry as it left felled all those in the room but as it exploded into a ball of golden light Leliana laid still.

Dorian scanned the room again, concern etched on his face. "I would ask why I wasn't invited to the demon party, but it would be highly inappropriate." He smiled and jumped down off the table. "Ellyn my dear, are you ok?" As she nodded she stumbled backwards, into the arms of Cullen who stood directly behind her "rest for you my dear." Cullen said as he kissed her gently in her forehead. Iron bull walked across the room, "Hey boss, I'll give you a lift. Much quicker given the current situation." Cullen nodded and he watched Iron bull pick up his wife and the pair left the room with Josie in tow. "How did you know it was there?" Leliana looked up from her position still crumpled on the floor. "I didn't exactly. I knew it was in the room, attached to whom I didn't know. It felt like an abomination, but stronger. I still have some of my Templar abilities, just nowhere near as effectively as I would like at times." Dorian clapped him on his back, "too right it was stronger. That was a nasty bugger, where in the name of Andraste did you pick that up from?" Dorian turned to address Leliana. "I haven't seen one since the Augur came for Grey and Ash." Dorian looked at Leliana contemplating, puzzled he shook his head and turned back to Cullen. "We need to address this, later. Are you ok?" Cullen nodded "I need to return to Mason in Haven. We think we may have a lead on Verixsus." Cullen hugged Dorian "of course my brother, safe hunting" at that Dorian disappeared again out of the main window. "Commander... How... How did Ser Pavus send the demon away" Jamie was still amazed by what he had just seen. Cullen looked at Rylen recognition of his direct inexperience of watching Dorian in action. "Oh... He's a magister, since his father was assassinated, he took his seat. Somehow he was still his heir. He didn't know he was, but was, well, is. So he took up his seat in the magisterium." Rylen still looked confused "why does that matter?" Cullen smiled as he looked across the table "he inherited all his father’s powers as well. It's a Tevinter thing, so he is an extremely powerful magister. In fact the most powerful there is." Cullen smiled. "It means that as he is also a necromancer by training he can banish demons etc. Just on a thought. Who knew he would turn out to be so powerful?" He shrugged as he walked across the room and bent down to help Leliana up. "We need to talk."


	39. Good time

"Leliana, what is wrong with you today?" Cullen's temper was a little short today. Ellyn was overdue and she was not getting any sleep and subsequently nor was he. "If you are sick, go to bed, I know that's where I'd rather be. But no, I am here planning the next assault on a Tevinter stronghold the Augur are buried deep within it and I'm stuck here with someone who really should be in bed more than me. Leliana, what is the matter?" Cullen's temper began to ease as he took a moment to look at her. Ellyn had said a long time ago, body position was the most importance indicator. As Cullen took into consideration the state of the woman in front of him he hesitated, his rant subsiding. "I don't know what is wrong with me". Leliana, sobbed as she slid down the war table and fell into a heap on the floor. She grabbed the basket from the side and hurled into it. "Commander I am so sorry. I must have picked something up......" She threw up again into the basket. Cullen climbed down and slid in beside her under the table, as he pulled her into his arms he held his breath and then signed. "Oh, Le-Le". Cullen held her as he rocked the sobbing woman back and forth. As Cullen closed his eyes, everything over the last few weeks fell into place. "Oh, shit!"

As he opened his eyes Cullen could sense someone watching him, a Raven sat on war table staring at him. "Hi Ash, can you do me a favour? Can you go and get Daddy for me. I need Dorian to do something for me. Tell him he needs to be quick." Ash winked his eye and flew off out the window, leaving Cullen holding Leliana as she continued to sob into his arms. He pushed her hair out of her face and rocked with her slowly. "I now know why Ellyn loves it in your arms." Leliana sobbed "I'm pleased you stopped wearing the armour to the war table or this could be a little uncomfortable." She joked as another round of being sick consumed her.

Up in the tower Dorian was sitting opposite Ellyn in his favourite chair. "We have been here twice before my dear, and I must say it’s getting a little old." Ellyn chuckled at the idea "I believe I ruined a perfect good fur rug last time..." Ash flew through the window and landed on the bed beside Ellyn. "Ash, what have I told you about changing form without us." Dorian looked at his son as he wondered how on earth he knew how to change into all these animals at such a young age. "But Daddy I didn't..." Ash said as he changed into his human form and now sat on the bed. "Please wait!" Ash gestured with his hands out "tell me off later, it's Uncle Cullen, he said it was urgent..." as both adult eyes turned to stare at Ash they both gestured him to continue "and?” "He's in the war room with Aunty Le-Le she's on the floor, he's next to her. She won't stop crying. He wanted you to go and help, Daddy please!" Ash's concern was clear to see "I'll go to him now. Ellyn my dear will you be ok?" As she nodded a response Dorian disappeared out of the door. "Are you ok Aunty Elli?" Ellyn beckoned Ash to come hug her. The tears started to fall down Ellyn's face "I'll be ok, I am just worried about Leliana". Her fears and worries escaping from her as she let her guard down.

Dorian tentatively entered the war room, and he creeped around the table, the stench of vomit gave some answers straight away. "Commander, are you both ok?" Cullen looked up from his position on the floor, "I think Leliana has some issues she needs to address. My brother I can only assume has a lot to do with it." Cullen continued to hold Leliana close. "I have done this enough times to Ellyn to recognise the signs." The situation dawned of Dorian "Oh shit, Branson is somewhere in Crestwood on a covert assignment for Alistair. He's not due back for ages yet." Cullen nodded as another sob emanated from Leliana. "How could I have been so stupid? I knew it was a causal thing. How I could let this happen?" Cullen turned to Dorian "Are they ok? Is this just normal or do we need to get in a healer?" Dorian cast a spell into the air and closed his eyes. "It's in the early stages 8 weeks or so, but no, all is normal. I'll make you some potions to ease the sickness." Cullen smiled "Ellyn always chose the cocoa based one. The ginger one was always bitter, he'd make them and she would spit it out." he chuckled to himself recalling a memory.

"Ok, before I set off to make them. Where do we go from here?" Dorian held out his hand and pulled Cullen up onto his feet. "We need to get her on some bed rest. She could sit with Ellyn. Although it might not be too good an idea". Dorian crouched down and put his arm around Leliana. "The most importance thing in this is you, what do you want to do my dear?" Dorian tried to look hopeful for her. Leliana looked up, her eyes raw from crying "I want to keep it. I'll admit it wasn't planned but I want to keep it". She looked around the room "I also need to get up off this floor and get on with the business of the day". Cullen looked concerned "No, I must insist Le-Le you need to rest. Clear your head and decide what you are going to do. Do you want me to get King Alistair to locate my brother? Or would you rather I just leave him?" the distain in Cullen's voice was clear as he walked out onto the balcony. 

Leliana got up off the floor, with some help from Dorian and walked across to Cullen. He was on the balcony staring out over the mountains. Leliana turned his head to look at her "it's not your fault. I knew what I was doing. I'm not stupid, well most of the time anyway. We make choices each and every day. It wasn't your fault, in fact I am pleased you introduced us." Cullen looked at Leliana hopeful of forgiveness. "Shall I find him for you?” Leliana stared out across the courtyard "I suppose we better had. He needs to know and make a choice." Cullen lent on the railing and sighed "He's madly in love with you Le-Le. He spent some time in my office trying to explain the situation. We negotiated with Alistair that this was his last assignment. Much to my chagrin he was coming to work with us in the inquisition. I do except he is a brilliant diplomat. But, by the Maker Le-Le he can be so irresponsible". Leliana burst out crying and grabbed hold of Cullen's arm pulling him in for a massive hug. As she sniffed into his cotton shirt, she mused that the fur armour would have been much softer. She moved away, smiled and rubbed his back. "Well he did something right in making this little one and Jackson. Oh god! Jackson! What should I tell him?" Cullen smiled "all in good time, we can sort this. All in good time".


	40. Well that was unexpected!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This contains descriptions of childbirth, if that is not your thing please don't read it.

Ellyn sat on the end of the bed staring at her best friend and brother-in-law unsure as to why he looked so worried. "You are a brilliant healer, why are you arguing with me?" Dorian was uncertain where to look, he had sent word to Cullen as soon as the words "my waters broke" left her mouth. Never had he seen, waters break before pains. He was not ready for this, she was too calm.

"Are you sure it doesn't hurt? Any contractions at all?" Dorian stood up and started to pace back and forth. "Not at the moment, but I am sure they will come" Ellyn stood up in front of Dorian. She reached up and held Dorian's face in her hand, "it will be fine my dearest brother. You are here, Cullen will be soon, all will be fine". Dorian's face was creased with worry. "I wish Mason was here to calm me, your too calm Ellyn. Why did your husband send him off to Crestwood, why?” Ellyn held him again "we know why, he's looking for Branson. We need to find him and tell him about Leliana, before it's too late" Dorian, was still looking very concerned. Ellyn kissed his forehead and made him look into her deep amber eyes, "we are all fine" she took his hand and placed it gently onto her bump "we're fine."

Cullen looked up from his desk as soon as the messenger burst into his office without knocking "there better be a good explanation for this solider?" The stern look on Cullen's face almost made the messenger forget the message "Ser Pavus-Trevelyan, Ser, he said come, NOW!” Cullen rushed past the messenger, tapping his shoulder as he went by. Down the battlements he went, two, three steps at a time. He ran straight through the Great Hall, past Varric and Josie, who were deep in conversation about the morning’s events. He jumped up the stairs into their quarters and he froze. At the end of the bed were the pair of them, they were staring at him relaxed as if nothing was going on. "What? Why? You scared the life out of me. Are you ok my love?" Cullen's eyes were searching for answers that did not seem to be forthcoming.

"I am fine my dear, my waters have broken that is all. It should not be long now" Ellyn walked across the room and slowly lifted up onto her tiptoes to kiss Cullen. He turned to look at Dorian "Has the healers, and midwife been called?” As Dorian gave the affirmative, it was clear Ellyn did not appreciate being referred to in the third person, given she was standing there. "Yes they have, and it is not like we have not done this before my love, twice in fact" at that Ellyn push Cullen away and walked over to the cafetiere and sat down and poured herself a drink. "Don't drink that my dear" Cullen admonished. As she gestured back he stared at her and images she just invoked of his other children being born shot through his mind. Images he did not want to forget. His most treasured memories.

Ellyn put the cup down and walked tentatively over to Cullen, "They have enjoyed the last week with Mia, Cullen. Do not fret over them now, nor I" Ellyn reached up and kissed him to reassure her husband that all was fine and the first wave hit. "Oh, oh" Ellyn stood and waved her arm out to grab hold of Cullen. He rushed forward. Ellyn pulled him close placing her head on his shoulder. His arms around her, his hands rubbing her lower back. "Breath my love, all will be fine" more of her waters gushed onto the floor, drenching Cullen's foot in the process. He looked down and tried to stifle a laugh as she worked through the contraction. "I truly do love you my dear" Cullen kissed her forehead, and took her arm as she walked around their quarters. He knew this was what she wanted, up moving around, letting the Maker guide their little one into this world.

It had not been one hour since Dorian enquired about how she felt and her waters had broken. "I need the midwife, this babe wants out of me now". The two men exchanged glances between them "Are you certain, it is far quicker than the others" Cullen flashed a look of concern to Dorian. "They have been called by they are busy Ellyn." "How can they be fucking busy, they’re midwifes how many pregnant women giving birth are there in Skyhold!" Ellyn fell to the floor, continuing to curse. She crouched down she was on all fours, the contractions making her bear down right here and now on the floor. Noticing the urgency Dorian cast a protection spell around the room "Can you make it to the bed?" Cullen asked scanning the room for other options.

"Noooo" Ellyn shouted through grinding teeth. "Take off my undergarments" "Oh god it burns too much, I, I aarrhhh" Cullen pulled down her smalls, they were wet with her waters. Another contraction came "I can feel something...it burns......I must push....." Ellyn held her breath, her body taking over and contracting down.

She fumbled with her skirt pulling it out of the way. "He's coming out of me babe, the baby's head is out Cullen" Her hand dropping down to her entrance. Ellyn fell back into Cullen's arms. As she felt her opening the tuffs of hair were sticky on her little ones head. She knew the burning was good. It would not be long. Another contraction consumed her, she brought her knees up and her arms locked behind them as she bear down again. "You can do this Ellyn, we're here." Cullen looked at the door as he waited for the midwife to appear. "Dorian, where are they?" Ellyn released another scream as she took in a deep breath. Another wave of contractions hit. "Push baby, you can do it" Cullen held onto his wife tightly. She reached down just quick enough to grab the babe as it left her body. Cullen sat staring in amazement, the tears blurring his view.

Ellyn scooped the babe to her breast and slowly stroked the blood away from its face. Dorian administered ointments it help with the pain. "What is it?" Dorian looked confused at Ellyn. "The spell didn't work remember, what is it?". Recognition flashed over his face, "it's, it's a girl" Ellyn looked up at Cullen "Our daughter" tears filling her eyes. "Do you want to cut the cord Commander?" Dorian crouched beside them ready to administer more aid they needed. "Ok, yes" Cullen wiped the tears from his eyes and cut the cord. Ellyn indicated to take the babe from her. "I hate this bit it always hurts". Cullen took the babe from Ellyn and cuddled his daughter. "My wonderful daughter, hello Addison" her golden locks already visible without a wash. As Dorian checked her over, she smiled at him. "She smiled, did you see that Dori she smiled" Cullen gently kissed her forehead. "Cullen...... Cullen!" the panic in Ellyn's voice made him swing his head up quickly. “The pain, too much already. It was never like this last time. Fuck I can't. What's happening to me? Oh...!" Ellyn was laying on the floor, she threw her head back and found herself caught up in the throes of another contraction. Her body already one step ahead of her mind and ready to bear down again. On the second contraction, instinct took over. She felt again to her entrance and pulled her son on to her chest.

Cullen and Dorian both sat there open mouthed at what had just transpired. Cullen's eyes moved from his daughter to his son, and then to his wife. "Well, that was unexpected".


	41. Chapter 41

The heat of the sun was warming Branson's face, he relaxed as he felt the sun's rays hitting him. He always enjoyed sitting by the stream listening to the brook and passing the days away relaxing in the sun. Branson shifted as the heat intensified on his chest, as he tried to move he found he couldn't move his arms. They were bound. Branson awoke to the stark reality that he was still being held captive by these people. He had no idea who they were, he had met the representative as planned at the pit in the pond. He had no idea how long ago that was, but he did know it had been weeks. 

Branson winced as another blow stung across his cheekbone. He closed his eyes as another blow managed to hit its target. He breathed through the pain as the same image appeared before him, telling him they would see each other soon. Leliana stood in front of him smiling, her hand out stretched as it was the first time he met her in Cullen's office. "I am so sorry Le-Le, I should have stayed. I should have said no the the King." A scoff followed his words. "There's no Le-Le here, just me, you and my trusty branding iron. I think your ready yo talk now aren't you!" The gruff voice was a few paces to his right, if his hands weren't tied down he could just...

As Branson braced himself for another blow, his captor hesitated, looking towards the door. Behind the door was something that sounded like a tornado. He could here snapping wood and the shattering of glass. Suddenly the solid oak door imploded into the room. Wind was swirling around, throwing items into the air. The captor dropped the iron in fear, just as it was picked up in the wind and impaled into his body. Branson strained in the light to make out shapes of different objects, for a single moment he thought they were people. He tried to focus on the nearest shape but his eyes were beginning to swell up again and he was finding it hard to see, and concentrate.

"He's in here." A gruff voice shouted, "He looks..." Another voice cut over him as they clearly entered the room. "Arrrhhh... shit!" There was more mumbled voices before Branson heard. "Branson, can you hear me. We finally found you. It took some time, but we're here now. Can you hear me?" The voice became quieter as if facing away from him. "For fuck sake, of course he won't respond look at the state of him. Where's Dorian? We need him in here to heal him, well a bit anyway so we can get him out of here!" There was more shuffling in the room, more people approached. "Oh! Fucking hell Mason. What the hell did they do to him. Is he conscious?" Dorian said as he entered the room. "No, thank the maker. I'm quite pleased about that at the moment. He's in a really bad way, can you do anything baby?" One of the men came forward and placed his hand in his chest, the soothing warmth enveloped Branson, and for the first time in ages, Branson relaxed. "Cullen is going to kill us. What!?" The voice furthest from Branson asked, "Dori, what's wrong?" Panic was interlaced in the last few words of the question. "They... They cast several spells on him, I can feel them..." The one over by the door seemed to further walk away. "ok, you and Ellyn can sort that..." "No... You don't understand... He's still awake. He can hear and feel everything!"

"How many times do we need to go through this. Find out who they are, where they are and we'll kill them. Every single one..." Cullen had been trying to hold it together for the last week. Mason and Dorian had found Branson, but his injuries were extensive. Mason had been right, Ellyn and Dorian had been able to remove the spells keeping him aware of all the pain. However, since being released Branson had been in a coma, Cullen hadn't left his side, guilt driving him forward. The few times he had left the room, Ellyn had been careful not to mention anything to set him off. 

The sunlight was just starting to peek over the mountains when Cullen jolted awake by the murmur of Branson talking. "Le-Le" he voice quivered as he tried to speak. "Branson!" Cullen lent forward, amazed his brother was awake. "Do you want... Here take some water!" Cullen carefully supported Branson head as he helped him take sips of water. "Is she here?" Branson asked, Cullen smiled, "Yes..." he hesitated, Branson stared at Cullen, "what my brother?" Cullen shook his head, the sun's oranges and reds changed the colour of the room as it continued to rise. Cullen grabbed the back of his neck and rubbed it. Branson sat up, "Cullen, talk to me!" Cullen looked up and caught Branson's eye. "What do you remember?" He asked. Brandon brow furrowed as he tried to recall, images and feelings flashing through his mind. "I was finishing off negotiations with some of the outer villages. We went to a meeting at the pit in the pond. That's really it, until the wind blew the door off." Cullen smiled, "that would be my brother-in-law, he has that effect." Cullen's smile faltered, "About two months after you left, we tried to find you. The King looked and I sent scouts and soldiers to Crestwood. We couldn't find you. Then we got word that you might be being held in some underground tunnels on the Flats. Mason searched everywhere... he searched hundreds of miles of tunnels looking for you. Then ten days ago we found you. We brought you back here to recuperate." 

Branson stared out of the window, confusion crossed his face. Cullen moved to obscure his view. "We didn't stop looking for you Bran, help was on its way... But... But, you've been missing for a while now." Branson looked at Cullen his eyes pleading for more information. "You were gone for seven months..." A single tear ran down Branson's cheek, his eyes glazing over, as Branson's breath faulted Cullen lent forward and held him. Branson begun to sob, his chest burning with pain. "Did... Did she find someone else?" Branson finally managed to say. "Who?" Cullen asked uncertain of Branson's chain of thought. "Le-Le, did she find someone else?" Cullen took in a depth breath and closed his eyes, "No, my dear brother. No, she didn't find someone else..." the hesitation returning to his voice. "Cullen... what are you not telling me?" Branson wiped his eyes and considered the room around him. "When... when we went looking for you in Crestwood, we didn't know you had been taken..." Branson turned back to Cullen, "then why did you come?" The demand in his voice, shocked Cullen."We needed you! Back here in Skyhold. Leliana... Leliana was..." he hesitated again. "For fuck sake Cullen, what's the matter with you?" Brandon pushed himself up in the bed, he open his mouth to speak but stopped as the door behind him creeped open. 

"He didn't want to be the one to tell you. It should be me." Leliana spoke from behind him, Branson stranded to see her, his injures still limiting his movements. "Le-Le, are you..." Leliana walked around the bed and into the morning light. "We tried to find you, to tell you. You left something behind before you went to Crestwood." Leliana looked down at her increasing bump. "You... You don't have to do anything, but..." Branson lent forward and grabbed Leliana's arm. "Only my thoughts of you got me through the pain. I would see you when I closed my eyes. Your all I ever wanted. I tried to stop them..." He kissed her hand as she sat on the bed next to him. Leliana turned to Cullen, "He's not worked it out yet. Us Rutherfords are a little thick about that, just ask Ellyn!" Cullen chuckled. Branson nuzzled in the Leliana, pulling her closer to him. "I want to be with you, please let me..." Branson's pleads were welcome to Leliana's ears. "Branson..." Cullen said trying to get his attention. "Branson, do you understand why we came looking for you?" Branson frowned staring at his brother, "we didn't know..." He continued, "when we came looking for you that you had been taken. We wanted you back in Skyhold. To be with Lelianna, to be here for your baby." Branson's eyes widened and his head tilted to the side as he processed the information. "Our baby." Leliana said taking his hand and placing it on her abdomen. Fear flashed in his face, he went to pull his hand away, but she gripped it firmly. Dorian had warned her that he would think it all a trick, the spells playing with his inner most thoughts. She just needed to preserve with it. "Our baby. This is real Bran. You and I made a baby the last time you were here." Leliana lent forward and kissed his head. Branson froze in place, his heart beating so fast he thought he was going to explode. He backed away further, trying to pull his hand out of her reach. "Branson... Branson stop. This is real. We are here." Leliana beseeched. "No... No it isn't. Your some sort of demon. You died. Leave me alone." Branson scrambled back successfully pulling away from Leliana's reach. Cullen rubbed his hand over his face. "This isn't working... I have an idea." He closed his eyes and called internally for Ellyn. Dorian had been showing him how to connect. As Cullen begun to ignore the taint of the lyrium inside, he felt her and connected. 

A small knock on the door was followed by the slow approach of Ellyn. Cullen had explain his plan to her already, so she came in and quietly approached Branson. Leliana was close to tears as Cullen beckoned her to follow him. "She has something that should help." As Leliana and Cullen left the room, Ellyn sat on the bed by Branson's side. "Hi" she said, unsure how to initiate the conversation she has had in her head. Branson stared at her suspicion oozed from within him, "What type of demon are you?" Ellyn shook her head slowly, "No Branson, I am no demon. I am Ellyn, the inquisitor and your sister-in-law. I married Cullen five years ago. We have four children together, Greyson and Logan." Ellyn continued, trying to maintain eye contact. She smiled "You met them when you came to Skyhold. I was with child when you arrived. Since you have been away I have had them, Jamie and Addison mine and Cullen's daughter." Branson stared coldly back. "No... No, you are a desire demon, showing me what I want to see. What I want..." Ellyn shuffled up the bed, "No Branson, I am not a demon. I am Ellyn. Desire demons can only work on what you know, they give you what you want, correct?" Branson frowned as he nodded in response. "Then, if I was a desire demon I would know that you gave Cullen a coin before he left to join the templars. Correct." Branson nodded. "I would also know that you still blame him for what happened to Sofia." Tears pricked at Branson's eyes as he nodded. "I would know that as you held your newborn son waiting for her to return, you were ripped apart when instead, on that day you lost your wife and and brother." Tears silently fell from his eyes. "Then answer me this. If I would give you, your desires. Then why is Cullen happy. Relaxed and a father of four." Branson stared at Ellyn the words she had just said swirling around inside his head. Ellyn continued, "What you don't know is Cullen gave the very coin you gave him for luck to me. It was just before I fought Corypheus, he said it was to bring me luck. I still have it..." Ellyn pulled her necklace out of her top, "Look." She pace the coin his hand. Branson thumbed over the groves of the coin. Ellyn placed her hand on top of his, "Credere" She said as golden thread twisted around their hands and absorbed into their skin. 

Branson awoke with a jolt, his heart was racing as he took stock of the room around him. "By the maker my head hurts." He slowly moved each of his limbs, assessing if they worked. "All seems fine" he said to himself as he climbed out of bed and walked over to the window. He recognised immediately that he was back in his room at Skyhold. Flashes of conversations with Cullen echoed in his mind as he tried to sort out the feeling he had inside. There was a small knock at the door. "Come in" Branson said without hesitation. The door slowly opened and Dorian walked in, a tray in hand. "I have brought you some food. Do you know who I am?" Dorian placed the food on the table and took a seat under window. Branson tucked into the food as if he hadn't eaten in an age, "Yes, Dorian I know who you are." He managed to say in between bites of the sandwich. Dorian smiled as he stroked his moustache. "Mason and I found you, you were taken captive by a group who call themselves the Augur of Razikale. We released you and brought you here." Branson nodded, "To Skyhold, I know that." Dorian smiled, "Yes to Skyhold. Cullen has been with you, trying to ensure you were ok. I had to remove some rather nasty spells they had placed on you." Branson nodded, gulping down the tankard of beer in what appeared to be two mouthfuls. "When you awoke you thought you were entranced by a desire demon." Branson stilled as the conversation with Leliana and Cullen returned fresh to his mind. "You weren't. It was true and Cullen asked Ellyn to convince you of that." Branson tilted his head as he looked at Dorian waiting for more information. "I am here because of my link with Ellyn and that I was there when you were found. Do you remember what Leliana told you?" Branson thought his heart was about to stop, bile rose in his throat, his stomach sinking away from him as the images of her swollen form returned to him. Branson looked down at his hand. "Yes... Yes I remember what she told me, showed me and made me touch." Dorian smiled, "Good, Branson. It wasn't a lie, you did see her. She is with child. Your child to be exact. It was way Mason and I went to Crestwood to find you in the first place" Dorian snorted as a thought crossed his mind, "we were not expecting the search to take so long, and we definitely didn't expect to find you so gravely injured. But we did, and now you are back. Safe in Skyhold, and weeks away from being a father, again."

"Jackson!" Branson said, fear flaming his eyes. "Do not worry he is fine. A fantastic Mage and I must say a little taken with the Hawke girl. She is a good match if they ever choose to pursue it." Dorian smiled as his mind drifted off. "can I see them?" Branson asked keen to get back to his life. "All in good time my friend, you do still seem to have a problem in believing what I have said about Leliana." For the first time concern etched into his voice. "Where do you think Leliana is?" Dorian asked. Branson shook his head as if trying to remove a memory. "She's... She... They killed her."


	42. Le-Le

"You can do it Le-Le." Branson anxiously looked at the midwife who smiled at him reassuringly "Just one more push Lady Rutherford..." As their daughter enter the world, Branson could not stop smiling. "She's beautiful Le-Le, she had hair which will glow in the sun just like yours." Branson lent forwards gently kissing Leliana on her forehead and he stroked his daughter's hair. "Are you ok my love?" His voice hitching as he awaited a response. Leliana turned to look at her husband, fear laced her eyes, she went to speak, but the convulsions started and her eyes rolled aimlessly backwards in her head. "Oh by the Maker, keep her safe. Please help her." The flurry of activity around him blurred into one as Branson stilled. He stared down at his little girl as the rest of his world was falling apart around him. In slow motion Branson watched as one of the attendance rushed from the room returning a few minutes later with Dorian and Mason. "She... She just..." Branson stared at the floor stained red with her blood. "Mason, get Branson out of here! Please, this is not good for him." Dorian's face as he looked up from Leliana at Branson burnt an image onto Branson's mind. "Branson, come let him do what he needs to. You know he's good at this." Mason begun to guide Branson out of the room."Trust him. Trust him as I do, he'll keep Leliana safe." Branson tore his eyes away from his wife and walked out the door.

Ellyn came rushing into the room, "What do you need?" She asked Dorian urgently, "Dori..." Her voice faltered as she noticed all the blood and Dorian's concerned look. "Fucking amateurs the lot of them, no magic needed. By the maker Ellyn, I almost lost her..." Dorian continued to swirl his hands in the air, conjuring more light as he searched her for the problem, "it's quite simple! check for everything, make sure it's whole. Not difficult is it?" The distain in his voice twisted his features. "Get them all out of here, they can mop up the mess later..." Ellyn ushered the others out and returned to the bedroom. "Dor... Dorian, talk to me. Please!” Dorian looked up, sorrow etched into his features, "The only way to save her is..." he hesitated, "the only way is to take her womb. The damage is already done." Ellyn nodded with understanding, "Then do it Dorian, I'll talk to Le-Le about it. Just do it and make sure I can talk to her." 

It was dark when Branson saw the door creak open and a slither of light crept into the room. Ellyn edged herself in quietly as she watched some of them stir. "Talk to me Elly, please. Just tell me quick." Ellyn was shocked to find Branson still awake, she walked over to his chair and bent down. "As you know, Le-Le lost a lot of blood..." Branson could feel his eyes starting to sting. "Please just tell me, so I can see her bod..." Branson interrupted. Surprise flicked across Ellyn face, "Oh... No... Branson. Dorian was able to stem the bleeding, but he had to..." Ellyn placed her hand on Branson's knee. "To save her... he had to... I'm so sorry Brandon, she won't be able to have any more children." Tears fell from Ellyn eyes as she waited for the hatred to hit her. Branson stared at her, his brow tightly creased in the middle. "You mean... You mean she's... she's still alive?" Ellyn scoffed as she let out the breath she was holding. In surprise she answered, "Yes Branson she's alive... But like I said, she can't have..." Branson stood up quickly, "Yes, I heard you Ellyn, but she's alive. She's isn't dead. I must..." Branson ran for the door and back up the stairs to his bedroom.


End file.
